The Devil's Playground
by Babys2245
Summary: As the gang searches for Stefan, Bonnie finds herself feeling used for her powers only and that pushes her over the edge and into the arms of a man that only has sinister intentions for her.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Here's my new story, I hope you all enjoy and please tell if you want to see this continued.**

**Baby S**

Chapter One

The pain in her stomach was unbearable, she knelt down in front of the bed looking up at the man she had trusted-the man who had turned her into what she hated most. He grinned down at her taking in her pain filled expression his eyes which had usually been warm and full of life since the very moment she met him stared back at her now cold and lifeless. "Please." she whispered-moaned out as she encircled her arms around her stomach as the pain grew even more pronounced. "Please don't make me." He reached down and placed a pale hand underneath her chin and lifted her head until her eyes met his.

"I told you I'd take care of you Bonnie. I promised you that," he looked over his shoulder at the family of three standing behind him. All of them compelled to remain still, Bonnie's eyes looked over the father, the mother and the five year old child. She tried to communicate to them silently that she was sorry, so very sorry for what it was that she would probably have to do. "Bonnie, all you have to do is complete the transition," he grinned and raised his hands up. "That's all," he turned back again and looked at the family, the mother and child were crying in fear while the father tried to remain strong for them. Standing up, he walked over to the father and pulled his head back and produced a blade and pressed it against his neck. Bonnie watched as he dug the blade into the man's neck and then viciously pulled it to the other side. The moment the smell of blood hit the air, she moaned in pain as she felt her gums itching as her fangs tried to get out. She watched through tear-filled eyes as he released the man and watched as he fell to the floor clutching at his throat as a steady stream of blood rushed out of his neck from the wound. "Give in Bonnie-we both know you want too." He lifted the blade to his mouth and licked the blood off while closing his eyes as if savoring a delicious wine.

"No. . .no I don't want-I don't want. . ." she stuttered out as she tried to fight the urge to rush over and drink from the dying man. The cold chuckle he released at her broken sentence chilled her to the bone as he moved over to the mother.

"I suppose he was to old for you-is that it. You did tell me you were a picky eater," he drawled out as he placed the blade against the woman's throat. "Perhaps his skin was to tough and sunburnt, was that the problem Bonnie."

"Ple-ple-please just stop. . .please." He didn't acknowledge her words this time, instead he cut the woman's throat just as she released a startled scream that was cut short as soon as he pulled the knife through. The cut was so rough that blood splattered on the floor in front of her as the woman fell to the ground, her glassy eyes landing on Bonnie. Staring straight into her soul, with the added amount of blood in the air. The pain in her stomach grew again, she bent over and dry-heaved on the floor. She did all this while he watched from across the room.

"Are you going to drink or is she also not up to your expectations." he asked with just a hint of fang in his mouth. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him and looked at the now dead and dying parents, the woman was still gurgling on her blood and a pool of it was slowly drifting her way. The closer it got the more the itching grew in her mouth. "Or perhaps you would like the taste of a child, you know I believe its their innocence that makes their blood sweet, its practically addictive." When he walked over to the child and wrapped his arms around the young girl's neck that looked so much like her, she screamed out.

"No please," she looked over at the mother and father and pointed a shaking finger at them. "I'll drink from them just-just let her go please." He smiled at that and rubbed his hand through the child's hair barely acknowledging the frightened whimpered the child released at his touch.

"Then please go ahead." he said with a wave of his hand. Bonnie looked at him and he grinned. "I promise not to kill the child." she gave him one more look and then crawled across the floor towards the man. "Drink them both dry-I hate to waste food, people are starving in this world." Nodding her head, she went to the man first, avoiding his glassy eyes she lifted his head up and lowered her mouth down to the wound. "All of it." he whispered but it sounded like a shout to her. Closing her eyes, she could feel the veins exploding around her eyes as her gums finally gave way to her fangs. Lowering her mouth down the rest of the way she latched onto his person and started drinking, she closed her eyes as the blood hit her stomach soothing the pain. "Good very good now the woman." Dropping the man down, she went over to the woman not even caring that her jeans were getting wet with the woman's wasted blood. When she finished drinking from the woman, she looked up as he knelt down in front of her. She looked around for the child but didn't see her. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and carefully wiped her chin and mouth of stained blood. She looked up at him with teared filled eyes and whispered. "You're evil-evil."

"Bonnie is that really what you want call me, besides I'm a firm believer that evil is nothing more than a point of view." he murmured as he dipped his fingers in the woman's blood and put it to his lips licking his fingers clean. "There have been so many atrocities in the world and every man had a point of view about it whether it was good or bad. It all depends on what side you find yourself on. Maybe to others I'm evil. . .but why would that be, huh. Is it because they don't share my point of view." he said with a shrug of his shoulders as he reached out and cupped her face with his hands. "Now Bonnie think about it again. I've been there for you, since I saw you. I care for you, I look out for you. Now where, where does that become evil."

Months Ago. . .

Bonnie Bennett walked into the Salvatore Boarding house hoping that the emergency meeting wasn't about Klaus. She was still angry over Elijah betraying them but she was sure Klaus made him see the error of his ways. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that Klaus had showed his brother his true colors. Opening the door to the boarding house, she stepped inside and saw Caroline, Alaric, Jeremy, Elena and Damon all sitting around the living room fussing with one another. Damon was pacing back and forth like a caged lion ruffling his hands through his hair. He looked up as she came into view and frowned. "So nice of you to join us, witch." he said coolly, Bonnie looked around the room and felt a frown appearing on her features. She certainly didn't feel like dealing with Damon's mess today. Besides it seemed as if Stefan had-she paused and looked back at Damon.

"Where's your brother?"

"That's the million dollar question," he replied and Bonnie was sure he was barely containing the urge to snap at her. "Klaus has him, it seems he gave himself over to the big bad to save his big brother." he muttered as he looked away from her but not before Bonnie could the guilt in his eyes. Glancing over at Elena, she saw her friend sitting on the sofa with Caroline who was trying her best to comfort her. Jeremy seemed spooked and she quickly made a mental note to talk with him about that later but right now she needed to know about Stefan. Elena looked up at her and Bonnie couldn't help but feel her heart seize up in her chest at the hopeful look on her friend's face.

"We were wondering if you could track him-you know like you did for me when I went missing." Elena asked her voice full of hope and trust, Bonnie bit down on the inside of her lip as she realized everyone's eyes were on her.

"It's going to be hard since he's well you know not actually living," she paused as Damon released a scoff. "But I'm sure I can do it all I need are a few of his personal things." Damon nodded his head at her words and quickly disappeared upstairs while he was gone, Alaric looked over at her and spoke up.

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

"I'm positive." she said as she looked one more time over at Jeremy who was still quiet, normally he was worrying about her but today he was unusually quiet plus he kept cutting his eyes over at her as if she had done something wrong.

"Here this should work," Damon said pulling her from her thoughts, she turned and looked at him and saw a brush and a shirt. "That's one of his favorite shirts had it for decades it should work along with his brush so you know chop chop." Rolling her eyes at his words, she looked at him in annoyance but took the items out of his hands and walked over to the table that she usually used for her witchcraft when she happened to be at the Salvatore house. Damon unrolled a map and held it down while Bonnie sat Stefan's things down in front of her. She looked at the items and then reached out and placed her hands on them and began chanting. They all watched as blood slowly rolled down her face as she continued on with the spell.

"We don't want to lose her too," Caroline snapped as she fearfully looked at her friend, who was obviously struggling with the spell. As more blood came out of Bonnie's nose, Caroline rushed over to stop her friend but was held back by Damon. "What are you doing?"

"She can handle this, Caroline." he stated simply as he looked back at Bonnie right as she finished the spell, they both watched as her eyes rolled back in her head and she started falling backwards. Pushing Damon off of her, Caroline rushed forward and easily caught Bonnie before she landed on the floor. Damon watched them silently before kneeling down beside them.

"She's alive no need to worry." he drawled out as he looked at Bonnie's face, Caroline sent him a look of pure rage before looking back down at her friend who was slowly coming around.

Bonnie opened her eyes and looked up at Caroline who looked down at her, her eyes full of nothing but concern. "Are you alright?" Caroline asked as Bonnie slowly tried to sit up, helping her friend with the action. Bonnie rubbed a hand over her face and grimaced as she felt her blood coat the back of her hand. Damon zipped out of the room and returned with a damp paper towel.

"Here." he grunted out, Bonnie took it and carefully cleaned herself off very much aware of everyone's eyes resting on her. Elena, who had gotten up from the sofa walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Bonnie finished wiping herself off and quickly produced a flame in the palm of her hand that quickly destroyed the paper towel. Looking up at her friend, she gave her a weak smile mainly because the spell had taken so much out of her.

"I'm fine and I know where Stefan is or was." she mumbled slightly confused as she looked down at the floor. Clapping his hands together, Damon reached down and carefully pulled Bonnie up from the ground and quickly unrolled the map that had rolled itself back up when he had stopped holding it to help her.

"Is it on here?"

"I think he was a warehouse or something-I'm not really sure." Damon licked his lips in annoyance, there had to be numerous of warehouses all over the area and Klaus and Stefan could have been at any one of them.

"Alright look you're gonna have to be a bit more specific, witch." He almost grinned when she gave him one of her signature cutting looks before placing her hand on the map and closing her eyes. He watched her for a moment as she once again began chanting. "What are you doing now?"

"Being a bit more specific." she mumbled, after a few more seconds Bonnie's hand drifted on the map and her finger pointed out a spot. "There. . .I'm almost positive he was there." Damon slowly removed her hand and looked down at the spot on the map. Nodding his head, he looked over at Alaric and then Caroline.

"Alright we've got a lead so we better head on out. Blondie are you coming?" he asked, Caroline looked once again at Bonnie who just smiled and placed a hand on her friend's forearm.

"I'll be fine." Sighing, Caroline looked back at Damon and nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm coming," she said turning back to Bonnie, she quickly ordered. "And you take it easy for the rest of the day okay." Nodding her head, Bonnie gave Caroline a smile. She had to admit that she was touched by her friend's concern.

"Alright I'll take it easy." she said softly. Damon rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh okay, enough with the goodbyes already." Heading towards the door, he was stopped by Elena getting in front of him. "And no you can't come with us." Wringing her hands together, Elena looked up at him.

"But-."

"Please just save your breath," Damon snapped out. "You aren't coming with us to go and look at this place, if Klaus and Stefan are somehow there then we certainly don't need to be worrying about you if a fight does break out so stay here with your brother and Bonnie okay." Elena opened her mouth to say something else but stopped when Damon fixed her with a look. Sighing she nodded her head and watched as Caroline, Alaric and Damon headed out of the boarding house in search of Stefan. Once they were all alone, Elena walked over to the sofa and sat down heavily while Bonnie wrung her hands together for a few moments before looking over at Jeremy who was still quietly fuming over on the sofa.

"Jeremy do you want to tell me what's going on with you?" she asked as she shared a look with Elena trying to see if his sister knew what was going on. All Elena did was shrug her shoulder and look at Jeremy who was now turning to face Bonnie.

"I know what you did." he stated vaguely as he looked at her. Bonnie's mouth dropped open in surprise for a moment. She really didn't know what he was talking about of course he knew what she did. She brought him back to life-she saved his life. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked at her. "I know how Anna died and I know you had something to do with it, in fact you were the one that let it happen." Bonnie's mouth dropped open as she remembered that night. Before she could even say another word Jeremy jumped up from the sofa and quickly walked out of the boarding house. Bonnie winced as he slammed the door shut.

"He's just angry." Elena whispered from her perch on the sofa. "Just let him have his time, Bonnie." Nodding her head, Bonnie looked back over at her friend. She seemed to be on edge, walking over to the sofa she sat down beside her friend.

"I will," she whispered as she looked down at the floor. They sat there for a moment and finally Bonnie sighed. "Elena?"

"I missed him so much," Elena stated brokenly. "I miss him so much and I feel like I-." she trailed off then with a dramatic sigh as she placed her head in her hands. Bonnie watched her friend with concern. Deciding that maybe the best thing to do was to get her friend out of the house that probably held a lot of memories for her. Deciding that leaving the Salvatore Manor was the best thing to do, she stood up.

"Come on."

"What? Where are we going?" Bonnie looked around the boarding house and then shrugged her shoulders.

"You need to get out of here for just a little while," when Elena opened her mouth to protest, Bonnie shook her head. "I promise we'll be here when they get back just come on you need to get out of here for a little while." Elena looked up at Bonnie and just nodded her head, grabbing hold of her friend's hand she led her out of the house.

They drove around in Bonnie's Prius for a little while before settling on going to the Grille to get something to eat. Parking her car, Bonnie turned towards Elena, reaching out she placed her hand on top of Elena's. "Everything's going to be fine. We'll get Stefan back I promise." she whispered as she looked at her. Elena didn't really reply instead she just nodded her head while looking up at Bonnie who gave her a small reassuring smile. "Now come on let's get you something to eat cause I know you haven't eaten yet."

"You're right I've been worried about Stefan all night," Elena whispered. "Damon and I weren't sure if Katherine was actually messing with us or what. I mean why would Klaus want Stefan," she shook her head again. "It just doesn't make any sense." Bonnie didn't reply to that statement, instead she looked at her friend and gave her a small reassuring smile.

"We're gonna find Stefan, Elena. Damon isn't going to let anyone hurt his brother." she stated softly as she looked at her friend. She knew there were only two people Damon cared about his brother and Elena so she was sure that her statement was true. "Come on let's go inside." Elena just nodded her head and got out of the car. Bonnie followed behind her.

"I'll go and get us a booth." Elena whispered as they entered the establishment. Bonnie watched as she walked away, stepping forward she bumped into an older gentleman who reached out and grabbed her before she went tumbling to the floor.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time, after making sure she was back up on her own two feet, the man chuckled. "I'm the one that should be sorry after all you almost fell because of me." Bonnie looked up into his warm brown eyes and smiled.

"Well I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." she replied softly as she looked at him, he seemed to be an older African American male and he looked as if he could possibly be her father's age. Bonnie frowned at that as she thought about Xavier Bennett. "Again I'm sorry for running into you." she whispered as she zipped by him. No longer wanting to remain there as thoughts of her wayward father filtered into her mind.

The man watched as she went over to the counter and started talking to the blonde headed boy standing there. Sucking a bit of air through his teeth, he rolled his eyes and looked over to his side as a twenty year old Asian man came to his side. "Is it really that hard to park a car in this small town." The asian man didn't respond instead he stood dutifully to the side as the man strolled into the eatery and made his way over to a small booth off in a corner. He made sure that he was seated in such a way that he could look at the girl he had just spoken too. The other man settled himself in the seat opposite his friend and sighed. They had only been driving through the city, when he had been ordered to stop at this little watering hole.

"Samil shouldn't we be moving, it's quite obvious that the um originals are not here." he said not adding on the fact that Samil had stated during their drive that he didn't want to establish himself here in Mystic Falls. Samil leaned back in the booth, silently going over Sovann had just said. He had to stop himself from openly scoffing at the name that Klaus and his people had made from themselves. Somehow it had struck fear in some of the older vampires but as for him. The name seemed pretentious and quite arrogant. They weren't originals, merely seconds or thirds allowed free reign here on earth and they knew it. The other supernaturals had similar origins all of which stemmed from hell, all other supernaturals except for the lovely witches. The only wild card in the entire supernatural world with any importance. He was pulled out his thoughts by Sovann speaking again. "Sir, we should get going if you want to catch him."

"Sovann, quiet please." he stated dismissively with a wave of his hand at his eternal right hand man, once the man quieted down he returned his gaze back to the witch. Bonnie had been her name although she didn't tell him. Most things didn't need to be told to him after all he had knowledge in all worldly things. "Have you seen her yet? She's quite the breathtaking creature isn't she." Samil murmured as he continued to admire Bonnie Bennett. Knowing that he had better agree with Samil, Sovann took a look back at Bonnie and nodded his head.

"That she is, Sir." Samil leaned back then and reluctantly took his eyes off of her as the waitress came over with the menus. After placing a drink order, Samil returned his gaze back to Bonnie and smirked. He watched as she sat down with her friend and shook his head, he could read so much in a person just from one meeting and Bonnie's aura at the moment was making his head spin with ideas. Sovann could see the wheels spinning in his master's head and cleared his throat. "What is it? What are you planning to do."

"I wish you could see what I see, Sovann." he lifted a finger and pointed in Bonnie's direction although he made sure he was discreet. "I can see the darkness within her bubbling just beneath the surface. She just needs the right incident." he said with a smirk as he lowered his hand and looked at Sovann.

"Why the fascination?" Sovann asked, not really concerned for the young girl, that Samil had suddenly taken an interest in. Unlike Samil, he didn't like messing with innocents something that Samil loved to bother him with. His question though, seemed to be unheard because Samil was still taking about Bonnie as if he had never spoken.

"And although the darkness is there, the good within her constantly pushes it back down," he slumped back in the booth and shook his head. "Such conflicts bother me." he muttered as the waitress returned with his beer. Once she left, he lifted his beer up and took a healthy gulp. Placing the bottle back down, he allowed his eyes to once again drift over Bonnie's form. "Good morals make giving into base desires so difficult." he said off-handedly. He took his eyes off her then and looked back at Sovann. "As for my fascination, there really is none. I've just seen her and I'm simply taking everything in about her. You know her aura and other things like that. I've told you that already, Sovann do try to keep up." Placing his chin in one of his hands, he turned and looked at her and then back at Samil.

"You're trying to see if her soul can be compromise."

"She'd make a good ally, plaything or whatever besides I haven't challenged myself in a long time, Sovann. I deserve to have a little bit of fun especially since I hardly have to do anything nowadays."

"True very true."

"That's it." Samil stated as he picked up his beer again and took another sip, standing up he pulled out his wallet and tossed a few bills on the table. "I think I'll stay in town for a little while," he paused and looked one more time at Bonnie. "And keep my eye on her, maybe I'll even get my so-called originals at the same time."

"That means making your presence known."

"And they should be happy that I will be gracing them with my presence," he paused as he remembered Bonnie's thoughts about her father and how his current form reminded her of him. If he was going to worm his way into her life he'd need another form. "Come on Sovann, it's time I find myself another body one that puts Ms. Bennett at ease."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Thank you all for the interest in the story, first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week;_ David Fishwick, mrs mathis, SPEEDIE22, Lula6791,babyshan211, Pretty Lil Vampire, NaeNae1495 and LunaSolTierra_. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Two

"Do you think they found anything?" Elena asked later on that night as she and Bonnie sat in the boarding house living room. Bonnie watched as Elena twiddled her thumbs nervously as she tried to figure out what to say, but before she could answer the front door swung open and in strolled Damon, Caroline and Alaric. Bonnie didn't even have to ask if they found Stefan or a lead. She could just tell they hadn't by the looks on their faces. Elena, however didn't, she jumped up from the sofa as soon as she heard the door open. "Damon, did you find anything?" she asked hopefully but that soon fell away as she took in the look on Damon's face. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked at him in muted horror. Then Bonnie saw it again twin looks of guilt that wash both of their faces before Damon turned away from her. Elena looked back at Bonnie before asking the question on her mind. "Don't tell me it was the wrong warehouse."

"Oh it was right warehouse? We found a dead body there-some girl." Damon replied as he brushed by her and strolled deeper into the house while Alaric and Caroline followed behind him. "We didn't find anything else-it seems that Klaus really did escape with Stefan." he muttered as he rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "Dammit!" he yelled as he punched a hole in a nearby wall. Bonnie watched silently as he walked out of the room.

"We looked everywhere for a lead, there just wasn't one." Caroline offered sadly as she took her eyes off Damon's retreating form. Looking from Bonnie to Elena and then back again. "But that doesn't mean we won't keep trying right Bonnie." Nodding her head, Bonnie wrapped her arm around Elena's shoulder and pulled her close.

"Of course we'll keep looking." Alaric stood of the side watching the girls comforting Elena, he slowly walked after Damon and found him sitting in his room at the foot of his bed. Stepping fully into the room, he moved to the open chair by the window and sat down. Damon took a gulp of his whiskey and looked over at Alaric.

"I was trying to be alone, Ric."

"I know you were but I didn't think you needed to be alone right now." he said as he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his thighs. They remained quiet for a few more minutes and then Alaric spoke up. "We're gonna find Stefan, Damon. That I promise you." Rubbing a hand over his face, Damon shook his head.

"He did this for me, Ric. Gave himself over to that monster so he could make sure I'd lived-like I deserved his sacrifice or something. He was giving himself up while I was here stabbing him in the back." Alaric's eyebrows rose at that statement.

"What do you mean you stabbed him in the back?" Damon looked over at him and took another gulp of whiskey.

"Never mind-don't worry about it." he mumbled as set his bottle back down. He could hear the girls downstairs trying to comfort a crying Elena. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply.

"We're gonna find him, Damon." He didn't reply to that, he just picked his bottle back up and started drinking. He had absolutely no reason to doubt that they would eventually find his brother, the thing he was worried about now was in what condition would Stefan be found in. There was absolutely no way that Klaus would allow Stefan to continue on his animal blood diet. So would they be eventually running into a bloodlust Stefan. Who knew, but he was sure he wanted to take back that kiss he had shared with Elena. He didn't want to lose his brother. Sighing, Alaric pushed himself up from the seat and looked at Damon for a moment before saying. "Maybe we can go out to the spot where Klaus performed that moonstone ritual and see if we can find some shreds of his clothing."

"What?"

"He started changing there right, and a werewolf change is completely wild so some of his clothing had to get tore off before Bonnie and you arrived." Damon for the first time perked up a bit at that.

"Yeah you're right and if we find some of his clothing we can get Bonnie to do another locator spell." Damon said as he looked at Alaric who was nodding his head in complete agreement with what Damon had just said.

"Yeah man-we'll go out tomorrow and see what we can find." he said as he looked at Damon a second longer.

"Alright first thing in the morning-like daybreak." Damon suggested, Alaric nodded his head and opened the bedroom door. He looked inside one more time and then headed out of the room leaving Damon by himself.

Samil looked down at the young man currently tied down to the chair in front of him. He continued to look the man over while playing with the hair that rested on the bottom of his chin. "So this is the only guy, you could find that sort of fits into the model I gave you." he asked Sovann without taking his eyes off the man in front of him. Sovann nodded and placed his hands behind his back as Samil circled the young twenty year old man. Once he was standing behind the boy, he yanked his head and peered into his frightened eyes. "What did he he do?" His question startled Sovann who looked up at him shocked.

"Excuse me?" Samil released an impatient sigh and gave Sovann a pointed look.

"You heard me, Sovann. What did he do to be granted such a prestigious honor like this one," he lifted his gaze and looked Sovann did in the eyes. "I'm curious."

"He's a murderer," he replied with a ghost of a smile. This was truly the only thing he enjoyed, introducing these lowlifes to Samil, so the man could use them as he saw fit. "Meaning he killed about three women and five men. Failed robberies mostly all completely random so no one has really found him yet. Although I don't think anyone is looking since most cases have been cold cased, so in conclusion, he has spent his lift being nothing more than a complete waste." At his words, Samil laughed and looked back down at the terrified man, who was looking up at him.

"A complete waste you say, well then I guess it's time I insert some meaning into his life what do you think?"

"I think you're right. It's about time he found some meaning." The man started wiggling in the chair trying to escape as he listened to the men talking over his head. Samil watched him silently, enjoying the fact that the man continued to struggle, it amused him.

"You've chosen well, besides I think once I clean him up. His face will seduce that lovely Bennett right out of her soul." he mumbled as he reached down and grabbed hold of the man's face. His hands squeezed the cheeks and then he roughly tilted back the head until the neck was exposed. Mumbling a quick word, he trailed one hand down to the bottom of his chin so he could continue to keep the boy's neck exposed. Holding out a hand, he waited till his dagger was placed in his hand by Sovann. He stared down into the man's terrified eyes and smiled. "Don't worry from now on I'll take good care of you." With that said, he slashed the man's neck and stood back so none of the blood would get on him. Sovann rushed forward with a cup and pressed it underneath the cut directly beneath the blood flow. He waited until the cup filled and took it away before it overflowed. "Give it here." Samil said holding out his hand while tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. Sovann nodded and handed over the cup, Samil took it and tossed the entire cup of blood down. Once he was finished, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then grunted in agony as he hunched over. Sovann stepped back and watched as the man's body Samil was currently inhabiting collapsed to it's knees. He could hear Samil struggling to change, after centuries of being the man's servant, he knew each change was just as painful as the last. It didn't matter how many times he did it. The transition was always hard. He watched as the jaw on Samil's current body broke and then dropped down and a large thick black snake with four legs and dark red eyes slithered out of the body and made it's over to the chair where the new body rested. No matter how many times he had seen Samil's true form, he always found him frightening. Mainly because, he knew that form could never be killed. He remembered when Samil had first changed in front of him. The snake had slithered over to him and wrapped itself around his legs then used it length so that it was looking him in the face. Once there it told him quite plainly that there was absolutely no way that he could kill him and that he'd be working for him for quite some time.

Pulling himself out of those memories, he watched as the black snake made it's way to the man's lifeless body and forced itself into the man's mouth. The scene was truly horrible, he watched as the last bit of the snake disappeared and then waited. The man's neck slowly fixed itself as the head lowered and he was met by the usual cold eyes that he had come to know. "It seems the transition went fine. So how do I look?" he asked the question, he always asked after a transition.

"You look fine sir."

"Good," he mumbled as he easily broke out of the ropes currently holding him to the chair. Dusting himself off, he looked over at Sovann. "You know what to do with that body," he waited for Sovann to nod before continuing. "Did you get the store together?" he asked as he looked down at himself before looking back at Sovann. "Well did you?"

"Got it together last night after finding the owner. It was pretty easy to get us the store did some quick maneuvering and everything. If you don't mind me asking, why do we need the shop again?"

"For cover, Sovann. I just can't show up in town with no cover, it'll be to suspicious. Besides at the herb shop I can sell some lizard's tongue or newt's eye," when Sovann just looked at him, he rolled his eyes. "It was a joke, but really the shop will eventually be a place she'll come too just to see me. Besides I plan to bump into her again," he lifted a finger and looked at himself for a moment. "I just have to make sure that my aura is that of a warlock-I can't have her feeling whatever aura it is that I actually put out." Sovann rocked back on his heels as he thought about what aura Samil basically gave out. It was probably one full of death and destruction and nothing else. The only things Samil had been up to since he began walking this earth.

"By the way you got that store quicker than I expected."

"Compelling people makes everything easier." Sovann said with a small smile , Samil returned it with a shake of his head as he looked down at himself again and frowned. "What is it?" Sovann asked as he noticed the look on his master's face.

"Nothing other than these god awful clothes," he said as he flicked a finger over the ratty t-shirt he was currently wearing. "I mean really did he own anything respectable." Sovann shook his head and smirked.

"Believe me when I say this was the best he could offer."

Bonnie had been worried about Jeremy ever since he stormed out of the manor last night, walking up the Gilbert household. She knocked on the door and stepped back, a moment later the door swung open and Jeremy rolled his eyes at her presence. "What are you doing here?" he asked bluntly as he looked at her.

"I wanted to talk to you, Jer. What was going on with you yesterday?" Jeremy rubbed a hand over his face and shot her look for a moment just as Bonnie continued. "And what did you mean when you told me you knew." He licked his lips and shook his head for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. Standing back, he opened the door wider so she could easily slip inside. Once she was over the threshold, he slammed the door close. Completely oblivious to Bonnie's jump, moving past her he headed towards the living room. "Jeremy what did you mean by-."

"I know you had a part in Anna's death," he stated cutting off her words. Bonnie's mouth dropped open in shock as she looked at him. "That's what I meant last night when I told you I knew about what you did." he mumbled as he rubbed a hand through his hair.

"What? How did you-."

"Find out," he asked with a small smile that looked incredibly painful at the moment. "Anna told me. You see when you brought me back she visited me that night and told me everything. So I've just been here thinking things over. Trying to figure things out about how I wanna move forward and-."

"You blame me?" Jeremy fixed her with a look for a moment before shaking his head, he didn't truly blame her but he knew if she had just done what had been asked of her Anna would have never died.

"Not really, John killed Anna but if you had done what you promised she would have never found herself down there like that." he stated coolly, "Do you know I tried to kill myself the night she died so I could be with her?"

"Jeremy?"

"I need time Bonnie and then maybe later we can try to figure out what's gonna happen with us." he whispered as he looked at her. She sighed then and nodded her head as she looked at him. "Just give me some time alright."

"Fine." Bonnie said as she remembered Emily's warning that their would be consequences for bringing him back. Without another word, she turned and walked out of the Gilbert household. She barely listened as he closed the door behind her. They were already having a strain on their relationship because of what she had done the night Jenna died and now this. Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose and rested her hand on the roof of her car. Nothing seemed to be going right, Stefan was gone-kidnapped by Klaus for reasons she was sure were anything but good and now Jeremy was partially blaming her for Anna's death. Opening her car door, she climbed inside and slammed the door shut. Resting her head on the steering wheel, she closed her eyes and tried even out her breathing. Once she was calm, she lifted her back up and looked at the Gilbert resident one last time before starting her car and driving off. She'd stop at the Grille for a quick breakfast and some alone time.

As she walked inside the Grille fifteen minutes later, she saw that the restaurant was pretty filled up. Looking around, she released a sigh as she saw there was a seat available besides a young white man in a black business suit. Walking over, she pulled herself up on the stool and released a deep sigh. The man turned and gave her a look before smiling. "Rough morning?" he asked his tone friendly. Bonnie looked at him and sent him a small embarrassed smile since she was sure he had heard her loud sigh.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." she replied softly. He turned then and propped his head up on the elbow that was now resting on the counter in front of him.

"Now what is a beautiful lady like you doing having a rough morning?" Bonnie rolled her eyes at that and shook her head.

"Believe me I've had plenty of rough mornings." she then blushed as she realized how he could take that statement. The man for the most part just chuckled as his bluish-gray eyes sparkled, grinning he leaned back from her.

"Oh really?"

"And now it's just gotten worst." Bonnie whispered shyly as she looked at him as she realized how her statement could have been taken. He waved off her words and shook his head as he leaned back in his chair.

"Don't worry about it, besides I got what you meant. My mind's not that dirty."

"But it's dirty." Bonnie replied as she looked at him, he shrugged his shoulders and winked at her while picking up a steaming cup of coffee. She watched as he took a quick sip and acted like the liquid didn't burn. If she had done something like that she would have burned her tongue right off but he acted like he wasn't bothered at all. Finally he set the mug back down and cleared his throat. Lifting a hand he pointed to the side of his head.

"My mind's only dirty when I want it to be." he stated, at that Bonnie just smiled and nodded her head. "So are you from here?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Just trying to see if anyone's like me and my buddy Sovann here," he said jerking his thumb over his shoulder and pointing at the man on his left. "We're new in town." Bonnie tensed up at his words, usually when someone was new in Mystic Falls they were of the supernatural variety never human.

"Oh really."

"Yeah, we're opening a herb shop over near King street. Right on the corner," he stated proudly as he looked at her. "It's gonna be nice, although Sovann says we should probably wait until we get our first customers before making a statement like that." he said whispering the last part to her as if it was a secret.

"I'm sure it'll be nice." Bonnie said sweetly, the man beside had a way of easily putting her at ease.

"Why thank you and just for those kinds words, I'll give you a-."

"You can't just give away products." The man, Bonnie assumed was Sovann grunted out. Her talkative buddy just smiled and shook his head.

"Oh yes I can cause I'm part-owner," he said while winking at Bonnie. "Now like I was saying, you come to the store and I'll give you one item free." Bonnie smiled at that as he picked up his coffee again and took another sip just as the bar waitress came over and gave Bonnie a menu. Once she was gone he spoke again. "Now you have to promise me that you'll stop by."

"I'll see if I can but right now I'm really busy." she said thinking about Stefan and his current situation. The man just nodded his head then and looked down at his watch, hoping off the stool, he slapped Sovann's back. "We really need head on out of here, the store's about to open in five minutes," he said with a small smile. "But still it was nice meeting you-." he paused as he got stuck at her name.

"Bonnie. . .Bonnie Bennett."

"Well Bonnie it was nice meeting you," he said as he straightened his suit before extending his hand. "Samil Atkins at your service Ms. Bennett." Bonnie smiled at that and placed her hand in his immediately she could tell what he was. She watched as his eyes widened in shock and she knew then that he was a witch or warlock as well. He pulled back his hand and licked his lips. "It was nice meeting you and don't forget my offer." he said as he turned and walked out of the Grille with his friend following right behind him. As Bonnie watched him go, all she could think about was how she had just meet another warlock. Her mind instantly drifted to Martins, Samil didn't seem like them. Luca approached her because he had a motive while Samil just smiled and walked away not even acknowledging that he knew she was witch or vice versa. It was strange and she would make sure to tell the others about it just in case this Samil Atkins turned out to be trouble. Samil and Sovann walked outside the Grille, glancing over at his master Sovann cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pocket. "That went much differently then I imagined." Samil squinted at the sunshine and looked over at Sovann.

"I can't start off to quickly. What we need right now is a slow burn, I want to be her friend." he said as they started walking down the street. "I think that's what needs to happen next, me and the lovely Bennett witch being friends."

"And that will help move your plan along, how?"

"By showing her that out of all friends. I can be relied upon, which won't be to hard since her human boyfriend just broke up with her. She's vulnerable and that is how I'll slither my way inside her heart." he said with a chuckle.

Bonnie was still inside the Grille thinking over her encounter with Samil, when someone settled down in the seat he had just vacated. "You know I didn't except you to be here chatting up potential suitors while dating Elena's brother. Heck I'm not even gonna mention the fact that you're doing all of this and my brother's missing as well."

"I'm not doing anything Damon. I came in here and he talked to me," she replied as she looked over at the lone Salvatore still left in town. "But since we're calling each out out do you mind telling me why every time you and Elena look at one another you both get this awful look of guilt on your faces." Damon narrowed his eyes at her but didn't say anything else which allowed Bonnie to turn back around and look over the menu in front of her. "Now are we gonna continue to play this game or are you gonna tell me why you're here."

"We think we found something that could help us track Klaus down and we need your help." Bonnie nodded her head and continued looking over the menu.

"Buy me meal number two with orange juice and we can get on our way." Damon's mouth dropped open and he glared at her.

"You can't be serious, we need-."

"You came over here accusing me of something that I didn't do which pisses me off so just do it and we can be on our way." he mumbled something underneath his breath and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. After compelling the waitress to push their order to the top, they walked out of the Grille. "Here I bought you breakfast but I'm not gonna carry it for you."

"And here I thought you were a true southern gentleman." With the look Damon sent her way, she bit her lip to keep from laughing. She watched as he walked over to his car and pulled open the passenger door.

"I drove here."

"I'll drive you back, now get in." he said as he leaned his body against the door, Bonnie was immediately reminded of the time he had approached her for the necklace and the way he told her he didn't want to hurt her. However, later on that night he proved that statement false when he tried to rip her throat out. In fact if it hadn't been for Stefan she would have died. With that thought in mind, she calmly climbed into the car. Damon hurried around and got inside, a moment later they off heading towards the manor.

"Okay so do you mind telling me what it is you think you found that could help us track down my brother."

"Alright so what is it?" Bonnie asked as lifted her cup of orange to her mouth and latched on to the straw.

"It's a piece of clothing, we think that maybe it's Klaus' clothing since it was in the same place that he had been standing in when he had started to change. We were thinking you could track him down by that."

"I'm not so sure that's gonna work." Bonnie said softly as she looked over at him, Damon sighed and leaned back in his seat while continuing to drive. He looked over at Bonnie once and just shook his head.

"You know I'm not known for being positive," he paused at Bonnie's scoff. "But I certainly don't need you to bring me down alright. I have to believe that my brother will be alright and you telling me shit might not work isn't helping me at all alright."

"I'm sorry." Bonnie stated as she looked over at him again, thinking that this is the first time that he evoked something different other than hatred, annoyance and indifference. Reaching out, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're gonna find Stefan. He's my friend and I want him back just as much as you do. Besides whose gonna keep us from each other's throat?" Damon smirked at that and simply shrugged his shoulders as they pulled into the Salvatore manor. "If you don't mind me asking, how's Elena."

"The same." he stated stiffly as he climbed out of the car and walked around her side. Opening the door, he waited till she was fully out before closing it again. "She's really latched on to this so try to keep the negativity down in there alright."

"I will." she replied as she followed behind him. They entered the manor and Bonnie was immediately bum-rushed by Elena.

"Damon and Alaric think they found some of Klaus' clothing out at the site where he performed the sacrifice. You'll be able to find them won't you?" she asked her voice filled with hope, Bonnie exchanged a look with Damon and then looked back at Elena.

"I think so," she stated softly as she looked back at Damon. "Where's this piece of clothing you found?" Damon grunted out something and pointed at the table. It seemed he had went ahead and set out everything she would need to perform the spell. "Where's Alaric and Caroline?"

"Ric went back to his place to get a few things we'd need once we get a location from and Caroline went to tell her mother that she coming with us." he stated, Bonnie nodded her head as she thought about her friend. Thankfully, Elizabeth Forbes was handling the idea of vampires, witches and werewolves quite well. She was positive though that Sheriff Forbes would come for any of them if someone turned up dead. Rubbing her hands together, Bonnie looked at the table and then over at Elena.

"Alright let's get this started."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well it's another time for update and first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; _David Fishwick, Anymous11, babyshan211, Lula6791, and christine_. Thank you guys so much. I know the story is starting off slow but there are some things that need to be established so thank you for sticking with me. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please Review, I love hearing from the readers, you guys keep me going.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Three

Bonnie looked down at the piece of cloth that was suppose to be Klaus', reaching out a hand she mentally lit the necessary candles and then took a deep breath. She knew Klaus didn't do much of anything without witches so she figured doing this spell would probably take a lot out of her because she'd probably be forced to take out barrier after barrier. Sighing, she reached out and placed her hand on the cloth while being very much aware of the fact that Elena and Damon were watching her on bated breath. Closing her eyes, she started her chant while clutching the cloth in her hands. Almost immediately, she was fighting her way through a protection barrier one that was stopping her from doing the location spell. "You aren't going to get in." A voice eerily stated as she tried to get in. She ignored the voice and pushed on. Even when she felt a sharp pain shooting through her forehead she pushed on because the idea of finding Stefan was the only thing that kept her going. Even as she heard the sound of shouting voices although it sounded a million miles away. She pushed on until she felt yet another push that literally knocked her head back. The impact was so hard that she felt herself falling back and then everything went back for a second. "You were just gonna stand there and watch as she killed herself!" Was the first thing she heard as she slowly came too. She tilted her head back and saw Caroline holding her and glaring at Damon and Elena.

"She knew what could happened, besides I was going to stop her."

"When? When her shirt was soaked with more of her blood." Caroline shouted out angrily as she looked down at her friend. "I know you want your brother back but that doesn't give you the right to try and kill Bonnie." Damon opened his mouth to say something else but stopped as his eyes drifted over Bonnie's form. Bonnie weakly met his gaze then coughed up some blood that had been caught in her lungs. Turning away from her, he roughly rubbed his hands through his hair angry at the entire situation. It was all fucked up in his opinion and he didn't want to kill Bonnie but dammit he wanted his brother back. He could still feel Caroline's heated stare as he faced away from them all, finally Bonnie spoke up and he had to admit that her voice sounded absolutely weak.

"I couldn't get through but I do know that Stefan's alive and that he and Klaus are on the east coast that was all I could get before I was knocked out of the trance." Elena released a small sigh as she took in Bonnie's words.

"Thank God he's alive." she whispered with tears shining in her eyes. Damon turned around and looked at Bonnie then and gave her a brief head nod.

"Thank you for finding that out." he whispered as he watched Caroline effortlessly lift Bonnie up into her arms and carry her over the sofa so she could rest. Alaric kept his eyes on Bonnie and then looked back at Damon.

"So we have a general area of where Stefan's at. I can call some of my contacts and get them to see if they've heard of any thing suspicious going on." Damon gave him a quick nod and then Alaric walked out of the room with cell phone in hand. Tyler had moved over to the sofa with Caroline and Bonnie.

"Are you sure she's alright?"

"I need to get out of this shirt." Bonnie moaned out as she looked down in disgust at her blood soaked blouse. Caroline looked over at Damon who quickly zipped out of the room and returned with one of his black shirts. Caroline quickly removed Bonnie's blouse and then slipped on the black shirt. Bonnie groaned as she sat up and massaged her temple. She currently was having a headache from hell leaning back she looked at over at Damon.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get more information."

"You did fine." Damon stated softly as he looked at her. "I shouldn't have pushed you like that, Caroline is right just because my brother is gone doesn't mean I should be here pushing you to your limits." Bonnie nodded her head and looked up as Tyler handed her a glass of water. She took it thankfully and gave him a small smile. "So what are you going to do?" she asked as she looked back at Damon before taking a sip of water.

"We're gonna follow your lead, Alaric calling around right now to see if Klaus has been up to something. Maybe some of his contacts have heard something and then we'll move forward from there." he said giving her a rundown of the plan.

"So you are gonna have to take it easy from now on." Caroline said as she looked at her friend. Bonnie nodded her head as she looked at Damon who had his hands on his hips staring at her. The look on his face was mostly unreadable but she was pretty sure he wasn't happy about her promise to take it easy. Caroline looked back at Damon and cleared her throat.

"How long do you think we're gonna be gone?"

"As long as it takes." Damon snapped as he looked at her as if she had lost her mind for asking that question. Caroline frowned at his tone and shook her head.

"I'm only asking because I need to tell my mother, she'd would want to know where her daughter is." Damon sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know!" he snapped as he looked at her, he saw Tyler straightening up and sent him a impatient look. "Better bring your mutt to heel."

"Don't you talk about Tyler like that." Caroline snapped out and Damon saw a hint of fang peeking out from the girl's mouth. Bonnie could see that Damon was being his normal self-destructive self and reached out and laid a hand on Caroline's arm. Her friend looked down at her and slowly calmed down while Damon still stood there before them angrily.

"Fighting isn't gonna bring Stefan back," she said as she looked over at Damon pointedly and waited till he relaxed his stance. "We're gonna need one another right now so all this fighting isn't gonna work."

"She's right," they all looked up as Alaric reentered the room, "We all need to stick together and all this in-fighting isn't going help anyone." he said as he walked over to Bonnie and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile as he turned towards Damon and then glanced over towards Caroline. "Do you guys understand me?"

"I do." Caroline replied.

"I understand you." Damon said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Caroline. "So what did you find out?"

"They said they would get back to me so I guess nothing so far but I'm sure that Klaus will do something soon." Damon nodded his head and avoided Elena, he knew she would be on the verge of crying and right now he wasn't ready to deal with all of that. Releasing a deep sigh, he looked at Bonnie.

"Do you want me to take you back to the Grille so you can get your car?" Bonnie looked at Caroline, who quickly helped her off the sofa.

"Sure I'm ready. I need to go home and get rest anyway." Damon shoved one hand in his pocket and looked at her.

"Fine then I'll drive you back like I promised." Bonnie just gave him a brief nod as Damon crossed the room and latched onto her arm. His grip thankfully wasn't rough, he looked back at Alaric and Caroline. "I'll be back in a second, you guys should stay here so we can get a real plan together."

"Alright we'll be here." Alaric stated giving Damon a nod. Once Caroline promised Damon that she'd be there when he got back, he led Bonnie out of the manor. They walked to his car and he opened the door and helped her inside. He quickly got inside and looked over at her for a moment before sighing.

"I'm sorry for pushing you back there." he said and Bonnie had to admit she was taken back by his sincerity.

"I want to help you guys find Stefan, he's my friend." she stated matter of factly, "I'm gonna help in any way I can to bring him back to Mystic Falls and to Elena." she said as she leaned her head on the window as Damon pulled out.

"Well still I shouldn't have pushed you like that we're gonna need you later on down the road to kill that bastard." Bonnie didn't reply to that, so she just remained quiet as he continued to drive back towards the Grille. As he pulled up next to her car, he turned and looked at her. "While we're gone could you look out for Elena make sure that she doesn't do any of that daredevil-shero shit." Bonnie raised an eyebrow at his description but nodded her head.

"I'll look out for her just make sure that if you find him that you bring him back." she stated as she looked at him. He gave her a smirk and nodded his head.

"So bossy." he muttered with a shake of his head as he looked over at her. "But I guess if you were any other way I'd probably suspect invasion of the body snatchers." Bonnie quirked her lip up as she turned to look at him.

"Really Damon." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his seat.

"Heck, if a vampire can also be a werewolf then body snatchers can be possible to right, after all he did snatch my brother." he stated bitterly as he glared out the window. Bonnie sighed at his tone and reached out cautiously towards him.

"We're gonna get him back."

"Well next time just let me know if I'm pushing you to hard. Blondie was right with what she said back there and you know I loath to admit anything that girl says is true." Bonnie shot him a look but didn't try to say anything to what was just said. Instead, she moved to get out of the car but Damon's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" she was once again taken by surprise due to the genuine concern she heard in his voice almost like when he thanked her during Founder's Day.

"I'll be fine." she said as she climbed out of his car, she turned around and gave Damon a quick wave. A moment later he pulled off leaving her standing on the sidewalk outside the Grille. Turning around, she saw Samil Atkins exiting the restaurant with a bag of food in his hands. He looked over at her and gave her a brief head nod before stepping off the sidewalk. She stood there for a moment before deciding that she should probably investigate why he's in Mystic Falls, especially since Damon, Alaric, Tyler and Caroline would be leaving soon to follow that lead about Stefan.

"Hey!" she called out, Samil who had just put his foot down in the street, turned to look at her and sent her a quick smile.

"Hello." he said with a small patient smile. "Are you here for lunch too? Sovann doesn't really care for the place but I do despite the fact that they don't carry fruit." he said as he shrugged his shoulders while looking down at his bag. Bonnie opened her mouth to say something else but froze as she felt a small twinge of pain behind her eyes. Samil's eyes widened in shock as he watched her stumble back a few feet, he stepped towards her. "Are you alright." Bonnie lifted a hand to her nose and gave it a gentle massage while looking at Samil, who was currently staring at her with nothing but concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine." she mumbled as she looked at him before pushing ahead to the subject that she really wanted to talk to him about. "Can we go somewhere to talk?" He looked at her and smirked for a second before smiling.

"I'm really flattered but I think you're a little on the young side."

"What? How old are you?" Bonnie asked as she looked at him, Samil looked down at himself and then back up at her.

"Twenty-one. . .twenty two it doesn't matter cause you're like what fifteen?" Bonnie's mouth dropped open in shock at his words and Samil just smiled. "Just joking with you. I know you're not that young so what do you want to talk about." he said as he looked at her.

"Do you wanna go inside the Grille, so we aren't talking out here in the street." Samil looked back at the Grille and shook his head.

"Naw I was just in there I don't want them to think I'm obsessed with their food or something -got to keep them guessing. How about you come over to the shop, I'm sure I have some herbal remedy that will fix that headache you're currently having, and you can pick up that free item I offered you earlier this morning." Bonnie frowned at that but once again the throbbing in her head restarted. "Come on before you pass out on the street." Bonnie didn't say anything instead she allowed him to lead her down the street. Once they were inside his store, she broke away from him ready to use whatever magic she could just in case he proved to be trouble. He walked over to a few shelves while she stood back and watched him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a witch um warlock?" she asked bluntly deciding that it was best to just get down to business, Samil turned to look at her and shrugged his shoulders. He looked over a couple items until he found exactly what he was looking for. Walking back over to her, he held out his hand and gave her a few pills.

"That should help with the headache," he looked down at her face and sighed. "And as for what happened earlier I didn't say anything because I figured you didn't want to talk about it or you didn't know what you were and I'm not nosey so I kept it moving." he said as he walked behind the counter and fished out a bottle of water. "Here this should help you take the pills." he said as he sat his food down and turned his back to her.

"So you're a warlock."

"I can perform a few spells here and there, nothing big." he said with a shrug as he settled down on the stool and nodded his head towards the chair beside him. Bonnie slowly took a seat and looked at him for a moment.

"Where's your friend?"

"Sovann, well I'm not really sure, I went out for food and he just disappeared." he shook his head and looked around the store before sighing. "He's always doing that disappearing and reappearing all the time it's rather annoying."

"Is he a warlock too?" Bonnie asked starting to feel quite comfortable with the man beside her. He didn't seem like he was up to no good in fact he seemed like a cool guy very down to earth and she liked that. He certainly wasn't like Damon and the others using her-she paused and shook her head wondering where that thought had come from.

"No he isn't." he finally said. They sat there in silence, Samil quietly digging into his meal while she drank from her water bottle.

"So you really don't know anything about me."

"Why are you suppose to be the witch Sheriff of this area?" he asked as he looked up at her with a fry in his hand. At Bonnie's dumbfounded expression, he cracked a smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry a True Blood marathon was on last night and I stayed up watching it." Bonnie slowly nodded her head as he gave her a small smile. "But seriously am I suppose to know something about you?" Bonnie looked at him for a moment and then shook her head. Not really wanting to reveal much about herself to him. After everything with the Martins, she certainly didn't want a repeat.

"No, you aren't suppose to know about me." she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "So tell me about you-that is if you don't mind."

"I don't." Samil said with a shake of his head. "I'm from up north, I used to live with my father but we had a um falling out and he kicked me out of the house so I headed down south," he said with a far away look in his eyes. "I guess I needed a change of scenery. . .you know a chance to be my own man in my own domain. I met Sovann some years ago and we've been close ever since. In fact he came up with the idea for this shop." he said as he lifted his hands up and looked around. "So that's basically the cliff notes to my life." Bonnie nibbled on her bottom lip as she listened to Samil's story, she too didn't have a good relationship with her father so she completely understood Samil and his need to leave. There had been so many times she thought about moving out of the house. Her father was rarely home, so she didn't really have to worry about leaving Mystic Falls.

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

"It was nothing, I've moved on and I don't want you to feel sorry for me." he firmly stated as he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. They sat there quietly for a few more minutes when the front door opened and in strolled the Asian man that Bonnie had seen with Samil earlier that day at the Grille. He was a handsome guy, with short black hair and a little beard that was mostly thin and went from one sideburn to the other. Samil and him basically gave the Salvatore brothers a run for their money in the looks department.

"Sovann this is Bonnie the girl I was talking to earlier this morning." Samil called out as he motioned towards Bonnie. Sovann looked her over and then raised an eyebrow at his friend while smirking.

"You mean the girl you were flirting with."

"Talking-flirting what's the difference." Samil said with a wave of his hand as Sovann walked over and offered his hand to laughing Bonnie.

"It's nice to meet you Ms.-."

"Bennett-Bonnie Bennett." Sovann nodded and looked over at Samil who was leaning back on the counter.

"Thank you for getting the food, man." Sovann said as he sent his friend a quick nod. Samil waved his thanks off and reached for the carry out bag.

"No problem man, so where have you been. You've been scoping out the ladies or something," he looked at Bonnie and winked. "Sovann here is a ladies man don't let the innocent look fool ya." he laughed as he watched Sovann blush and shake his head. "Here's your food man." he said as he took out a carry-out tray and handed it to him.

"Thanks and as for me picking up the ladies I don't think you have room to talk man." Sovann said as he looked over at Bonnie, who blushed under his gaze. Samil cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders.

"What I can't make friends now."

"Whatever Samil," Sovann muttered with a shake of his head as if he didn't believe a word that was currently coming out of Samil's mouth. "And on that note, I'm gonna go in the back and leave you to your company." Bonnie watched as Samil and Sovann hit one another's fists and then Sovann disappeared into the back room.

"He's nice."

"The best." Samil stated as he looked at Bonnie with a wink. "He's the best friend anyone could ask for." Bonnie nodded as Samil looked at her. "He's always willing to help me out." Bonnie looked up at him then.

"But you do stuff for him right."

"Of course, I'm not a user Ms. Bennett." Samil stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "I would never treat my best friend like that, although if I did I guess you can't really say he's my best friend. Cause where I'm from, friends don't use friends."

"Of course." Bonnie said as she tightened the cap on her bottle of water just as her phone chimed, picking it up she looked at the message which was from Caroline telling her that they were leaving because one of Alaric's friends had gotten a lead. "I should be going." Samil nodded his head and stood up as well.

"But I'll see you again won't I." Bonnie looked at him and gave him a small smile as she looked at him.

"I guess so after all this town is pretty small." she said with a shrug of her shoulders as she sat the bottle of water down. "Thank you again for the pills my headache is gone." he graced her with a quick smile as she headed towards the door.

"At least leave one of your shoes so I can find you later on."

"A Cinderella reference?" she asked as she turned to look at him. Samil just shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair smugly. She shook her head and then disappeared out the door. Once he was alone, Sovann made his way back out front.

"You know I feel the same a Cinderella reference really?" Samil shot him a look and waved him off.

"It's one of her favorite movies at least it was when she was a child." he said as he stood up and dumped the rest of his food into the trash can. Sovann crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Samil who had now picked up a pen and began scrambling something on a piece of paper.

"Let me guess while you were in here flirting with her you were picking through her mind like a crow."

"I always knew there was a reason my wings were black." Samil muttered sarcastically as he continued to write. "About my so-called originals do you know where they are now?" Sovann stepped back for a moment and shook his head.

"No, I didn't follow through with-."

"You are lucky that I consider you a friend otherwise I would have thrown you into the pit by now. Who told you not to follow through with finding and keeping a tab on them. I know it wasn't me and I'm the only person you should ever listen to."

"I'm sorry."

"I'll accept the apology when you give me details on where they currently are." he said as he stepped away from the paper and looked over at Sovann who nodded his head. "I want you to find Klaus and try to figure out why our little witch is looking for him and why she almost killed herself doing it."

"If you don't mind me asking-why?"

"Because I intend to lend her my so-called services," Samil replied with a small smile. "And at the same time I'll be killing two birds with one stone. I'll kill Klaus and also compromise her soul maybe by the time this is all done we'll be the three amigos." he laughed at his own joke then and sat back down. "I've already planted the seeds of doubt in her mind." he said as he tapped the side of her head. "Now I'll just let her friends do the work for me while befriending her." he released a deep tortured sigh as he looked back at Sovann with a shit-eating grin on his face."I swear there really is no need for me sometimes-with the way people act nowadays, unneeded doesn't even describe the way I feel half the time."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last time; _mrs mathis, Yson, Lula6791, NaeNae1495 and babyshan211_. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please don't forget to Review.**

**P.S. babyshan211-that's exactly how I want you to see Samil.**

**Happy Readin**g!

Chapter Four

Bonnie left Samil's shop and quickly went across the street to her car as soon as she hopped in her phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hilda, I'm glad I could get you. We're about to head out so I need you to come over and look out for Elena. You need keep her from running and performing that shero shit she does." Damon's harsh voice said coming through the line. Bonnie rolled her eyes at his statement and pinched the bridge of his nose. Caroline had already texted her earlier which was why she left Samil's shop in the first place but maybe Damon calling her was a good thing. She could tell him about Samil but then again if she did he might try to kill the man. "Hello did you hear me?"

"I heard you, Caroline already texted me and told me about the situation."

"I'm a little bit old fashion when it's about something important I like to hear the other person's voice. I'm not well in tuned with valley girl communication techniques." he quipped.

"Do you have to be an asshole all the time?"

"Yes, I love being the resident asshole, Hilda." he replied back sarcastically and she could tell he was rolling his eyes as he said it. "Look as much as I love our hateful banter I really need to go so get on your broom and-."

"You really need to stop with the witch jokes they're about as old as you." she replied back coolly.

"Good one now are you on your way or should zip over to wherever you are and toss you over my shoulder." Rolling her eyes, she shoved the key in the ignition and started the car.

"I'm on my way." she said as she once again thought about Samil. Deciding that she'd just roll the dice with Damon, she cleared her throat. "There's a new witch in town." The other side of the line was dead silence. "Damon?"

"I heard you-and let me guess he introduced himself to you."

"More like I met him at the Grille this morning?"

"That older guy you were talking too." Damon replied back and Bonnie was sure he was mentally going back so he could remember exactly the way that guy looked. "What does he want with you?"

"Nothing, we shook hands and you know what happens there-."

"Yeah your witchy senses start tingling." Damon drawled out. "So what did he want to know more about the Bennett witches and stuff. I swear we really don't have time for this. Dammit!" he snarled out and Bonnie heard something hitting the wall over the line.

"For what it's worth I don't think he's bad. I think he just moved here. He doesn't know anything about the Bennett line when he learnt my name he didn't act differently, he just looked at me and shrugged his shoulders and asked if he was supposed to know that name."

"I don't care it's still suspicious that-."

"Klaus no longer has his sights on Mystic Falls-."

"Don't remind me." Damon growled out angrily as he thought about why Klaus was no longer concerned with the little town. "Just keep your eye on him, he makes one false move and either you or I will be taking him out. As of right now all I want you to do is look out for Elena."

"Fine I can do that." she said softly. "I'll be there in about five minutes."

"Good the door will be open when you get here." he said and then hung up the phone. Bonnie turned off her phone and tossed it into the passenger seat and headed off towards the Manor. Once she got there she caught Damon, Caroline and Alaric headed towards Damon's car. She gave them all a brief nod and then quickly headed inside the manor. Closing the door behind her, she quickly called out Elena's name.

"I'm in the living room." Elena called back, Bonnie quickly made her way there and stopped in the doorway and looked at Elena who was sitting on the sofa wrapped up in a blanket staring into the unlit fireplace. "Damon and the others left already."

"I know I saw them." she said jerking her thumb over her shoulder. Elena looked over at her and nodded her head and then patted the space beside her. "Come over here Bonnie and tell me what's on with you," she gave her friend a look. "I can tell you need to talk."

"I don't think it's that important." Bonnie said thinking about Jeremy and then Samil. Elena just fixed her with a look.

"Of course it's important besides I need to focus on something else otherwise I'm gonna drive myself crazy waiting on word about Stefan." she replied softly as she once again patted the space beside her. Bonnie sighed and walked over and settled down next to Elena. They both grabbed each other's hands and rested their heads together. "So what's up? I know you talked to Jeremy so what's bothering him?" Elena asked. Bonnie closed her eyes and quickly gathered her thoughts as she remembered her earlier conversation with Jeremy.

"He found out about the device incident and he-."

"Don't tell me he blames you." Elena stated as she pulled back so she could look at her friend. "I wanted you to turn off the device back then for purely selfish reasons but I understand now why you did it. Mystic Falls would have become a ghost town." Bonnie looked at Elena who squeezed her hands and gave her a comforting smile. "So what I'm trying to say is give him some time believe me he'll come around."

"Thanks you don't know how much I needed to hear that." Bonnie said with a quirk of her lips as she gave her friend a ghost of a smile. Elena just nodded her head and gave her a small smile of her own silently telling her that she knew that. "And just so you know we're gonna find Stefan." Elena nodded her head and looked down at her lap.

"I guess I'm just suppose to hope," she mumbled. "God, I feel so helpless sitting here when he's out there with that monster."

"You can't go running off into the fray, Elena." she said as she looked at her friend. "Stefan wouldn't want that, he'd want you safe."

"I know. . .I know but I just want to help everyone out so bad."

"You can just by being here," she paused at the look that Elena sent her way and smiled. "I know it sounds awful but that's what it is." she said as she slowly shrugged her shoulder. Elena just groaned and collapsed back on the sofa.

"Let's move on to something less. . ." she trailed off but Bonnie was sure that Elena was going to say depressing. "What's this I hear about you meeting another witch?"

"Warlock." Bonnie supplied as she looked over at her friend.

"So he's in town for what reason?" she asked and Bonnie knew her mind was already drifting to the Martins.

"He's here because he and his friend just moved here from up north." Elena nodded quietly taking in that information.

"So you don't think they're-."

"Up to something, no not really. I don't even think he really wanted to admit he was a warlock, he just shrugged it off when I told him that I knew," she said as she bit the inside of her lip. "And he knew too you know, knew I was a witch and he didn't say anything cause he told me he wasn't nosey."

"Maybe you should let Damon check him out."

"I don't know about that." Bonnie said shaking her head as she looked at her friend. "That doesn't really seem like a good idea." What she didn't add on is that Damon might actually try to kill the guy and then they'd have to worry about some random warlock out for vengeance. "I can handle this after all what's the point of having over a hundred witches' powers resting within you if you can't use it to protect yourself."

"I guess you're right, Bonnie." Elena said with a small sigh. "Just be careful when you around him. I don't want to lose you too."

"You'll never have to worry about that, Elena." Bonnie replied softly as she looked at her friend, Elena gave her a small smile and then pulled Bonnie into a tight hug which Bonnie quickly returned.

Samil leaned back in the passenger seat and looked out the window at the building that Sovann had said the original Klaus was currently residing at. Rolling his eyes downward, he draped his hands between his legs. "Are you positive that he's here?"

"Yes I am, it seems he's training the Salvatore brother." Sovann replied keeping his hands on the steering wheel. "For what I really don't-."

"The boy used to be a ripper, a good one, not a great one but a good one." Samil stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "At least now we know why he took the boy." he said as he opened up the car door and walked out. Sovann scrambled out after him and quickly fell into step with him.

"What are you doing? If he sees you-."

"Allow me to worry about these things you just do your job." Samil said lightly but Sovann could see the heat in his eyes and he knew he put it there for questioning him. Nodding his head, he fell back and trailed behind Samil like he normally did when they went to meetings. He watched as Samil knocked on the door and stood back. "Manners Sovann-no matter what I've done over the years never forget that I've always been a gentleman." Sovann didn't even attempt to respond, instead he crossed his arms behind his back as the front door opened.

"Whatever you're trying to sell we don't want any." The gruff man at the door said as he moved to close it again.

"Who said I was trying to do that. All I want to do is meet with Klaus now you go and tell your master or whatever he's calling himself that Samil is here to see him." The man stood at the door and then nodded his head dumbly.

"I'll go and tell Klaus that Samil is here." A moment later he left leaving the door wide open but Samil didn't move forward, he simply waited. Tapping his foot on the porch, he looked over at Sovann who was now leaning against the railing.

"That was nice of him to go and get the man for us." Sovann grinned and shook his head as he pushed back on the railing carefully only because sometimes he forget his own strength.

"You compelled him." he supplied with a smirk as he nodded his head towards the door. "Like the guy stood a chance."

"Must you always state the obvious, Sovann." he said with a smile gracing his lips as he looked at his friend. They both stopped as a tall pale man came to the door, Samil turned and gave the man a smile, he was sure sharks showed to their prey right before eating them. "Klaus my goodness you haven't changed a bit, can we come in." Klaus looked at him cautiously but nodded his head and stepped back and opened the door wider. "Why thank you, I had hoped you recognized the name otherwise I would have had to question your thinking skills." Samil said as he tapped the side of his head. "Now is there somewhere we can talk-you know so we can catch up."

Klaus nodded his head and led them into an unoccupied room, he motioned towards the sofa and then sat down at a chair near the window. Samil looked around before settling down while Sovann stood by the door. Klaus rubbed his hands together as he stared over at Samil in absolutely shock, he never thought he actually meet Samil although he had heard about him over the years. Heard of his dealings and what he had done to those that had crossed him. He remembered once an older vampire had told him to hope he never met the man named Samil. Of course, he would be unlucky enough to have Samil come directly to his door. Clearing his throat, he looked at Samil and then over at Sovann. "I know who you are?"

"I had hoped so since you insist on calling yourself an original. The title suggests that you should have good knowledge on all things that go bump in the night." he said with a smirk as he leaned back and draped his arm over the back of the sofa. "So go ahead say who am I?"

"The Devil." Klaus stated boldly as he looked at Samil while resting his hands on his knees. Samil rolled his eyes at the title and shook his head.

"I suppose, but I refuse to go by that simple name." he said with a wave of his hand. Klaus seemed surprise at that. Leaning, forward he looked at Samil and then back over at Sovann to make sure he wasn't getting to close to the man. He had heard rumors of Samil's bodyguard as well.

"Then what do you call yourself."

"Samil." The man said with a shrug of his shoulders at the look that Klaus sent his way, he sighed and shook his head. "Come on man do you really think I'd walk around calling myself the devil. That name annoys me almost as much as your title as an original does." he said with a wave of his hand. "To those that know my true nature I am either Samil or temptation."

"Really?"

"Really, I'm also known as temptation," Samil said with a small smirk. "All I do is sit on people's shoulders, I prefer the left by the way, and present them with the option of instant gratification. It isn't my fault if," he paused and thought his words over. "If your Jimmie Cricket isn't vocal enough and instead of doing what's right you lean towards the left. That's all I do by the way so all this fear associated with the name devil annoys me. All I do is present you with an option and I'm vilified for it. I shouldn't be called evil for that instead I should be rewarded for being the great salesman that I am."

"Of course but what do you want with me?"

"You have the other Salvatore brother right." Samil said getting down to business, he noticed the look on Klaus' face and sighed. "Just answer the question."

"Yes I have him, I'm turning him back into-."

"A ripper, yes I know. All I wanted to know was that you had him since Bonnie Bennett is practically killing herself looking for you and him." At Klaus' face, he chuckled lowly and leaned back in the chair. "But you already knew that right."

"I have several witches protecting our location." Klaus stated as Samil stood up and dusted off his suit.

"Good, good. . .keep that up. Now I really must be going I have a store to run and I'm sure we're losing business by being closed at the moment, people need their natural medicine." He motioned towards Sovann, who reached out an opened the door. "I'm sure we'll be seeing one another again and if you ever need me I'll be in Mystic Falls for a while feel free to stop by." As they headed outside, Samil was very much aware that Sovann wanted to ask him a question. Once they were in the car, Samil leaned his chair back and released a sigh. "Go ahead and ask your questions."

"Why did you tell him to keep hiding, I was sure that-."

"I want him to keep those witches on the job because it gives me a in, into Bonnie and her friends' little group. If I help them locate Stefan then they'll trust me and if they trust me then I'll be able to go ahead and get Bonnie." he said with a small smile.

"Won't Klaus know you helped."

"He might suspect, in fact he probably will but that falls in line with my plan as well." Sovann just nodded his head and pulled out onto the road. As Samil settled back and decided to get some sleep on the way back to Mystic Falls.

Damon clenched his jaw as he slammed his fist into the wall closest to him, growling as his fist crashed into the wood. "Dammit no one's here?" Alaric and Caroline stood near the doorway as Damon continued to rage. "Are you sure this is the place, Ric?" he asked turning around to look at the history teacher who looked down at his phone and then back up at Damon. He slowly nodded his head and Damon yanked his fist out of the wall making the hole even larger. Caroline linked her dry lips and glanced around.

"Maybe there's clue here or something, we should probably look around." Damon looked back at her, his eyes black with anger but he slowly calmed down and nodded his head.

"You're right maybe we'll be able to find something, anything that can point us in the direction of Stefan and Klaus." he said with a small sigh. Alaric and Caroline nodded their heads as Damon brushed his hand off ignoring the fact that some of the wall dust got on his black jeans. "Anything will help right about now." Caroline and Alaric and then went off into different directions in search for clues. Damon stood in the living room and reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone he quickly dialed Bonnie's number. She answered on the three ring and she sounded a bit tired.

"Damon?"

"Yeah it's me," he said as he placed a hand on his hip and looked over at the damage he had down to the wall. "Where's Elena?" he asked deciding that maybe he needed to tell her, himself that he hadn't been able to find Stefan. That the so-called lead that he knew she had set her hopes on hadn't panned out. He also couldn't help the guilt that currently coursed through him, during his darker moments he had dreamed of moments like this. Moments where Stefan was out of the picture and he could just come in a help Elena pick up the pieces. Now that it was happening, he didn't want it. All he wanted was his brother back.

"Damon are you there?" Bonnie's voice called from the phone.

"Yeah, I'm here." he said unable to keep the harshness out of his voice. He knew Bonnie probably thought he sounded that way because he was talking to her but that wasn't the case. "We didn't find him." He heard her gasp over the line and he rubbed the back of his forehead.

"You didn't find anything."

"We're searching the house right now for clues, I called so I could tell Elena about well not finding him. I think she'd be a little pissed if we didn't tell her right away besides I don't want to come back with her waiting on the front porch waiting on him."

"Well I just got her to go to sleep." Bonnie replied softly. "But I can wake-."

"No," Damon quickly shot out. "No don't do that just tell her when she wakes up unless we're back by then cause if so then I'll tell her."

"Alright then," Bonnie stated softly before pausing. "We'll find him, Damon. I know we will." Bonnie stated, thinking that maybe he needed some encouragement.

"I know cause I'm not gonna stop looking for him." With that said, Damon hung up the phone. Shoving it back into pants' pocket, he stood there for a minute trying to figure out where Klaus could have taken his brother. As he stepped towards the basement, he froze as he smelt blood in the air. He could it was old but it was still blood. Pushing open the basement door, he quickly headed inside. Reaching out, he turned on the light and froze. There were bodies of dead women and men piled up in the corner not to mention the chain collar he saw attached to the stone wall. It only took him a few moments to realize what Klaus had been doing to his brother. "Oh God." he whispered a moment later Caroline was by his side.

"What? What is-." she trailed off as she took in the scene before her. "Please tell me Stefan wasn't in. . ."

"Of course he was," Damon snapped out angrily. "That bastard." he said as he thought about Klaus and just how much he wanted to kill the man. His yelling had gained Alaric's attention and a moment later he appeared in the doorway.

"Did you find something?"

"Yeah," Damon muttered as he marched up the stairs and pushed by Alaric and Caroline. They closely followed behind him, finally Caroline asked the question that had been on her mind the entire time. "What was that down there what is Klaus doing?"

"My brother used to be ripper," Damon replied as he placed his hands on his hips and looked down at the floor thinking about the pain that his brother was currently going through. His brother had been punishing himself over that past life for years and Klaus, the bastard, was forcing him back into the life. "Stefan used to be a ripper and it looks like Klaus is trying to make him one again." Caroline wanted ask him what a ripper was but wisely didn't, she could tell being asked that question would only made Damon even angrier.

"Alright so what do you wanna do, Damon." Alaric asked as he looked at his friend who walked over to a window and peered out of it.

"We aren't gonna stop looking for my brother."

"No one was suggesting that, I just wanted to know what you wanted to do next." Damon sighed and bowed his head.

"We're gonna go back and see if there's something Bonnie can do," he looked over at Caroline and just shook his head. "I won't push her to hard Blondie, you have my word." Caroline just gave him a look but he really wasn't in the mood to argue that he really wasn't going to do anything to the little witch. "So let's go back to Mystic Falls and-."

"What about the bodies?" Alaric asked as he gave one fleeting look down towards the basement. Damon followed his gaze and sighed.

"We're gonna have to burn the house down."

"What why?"

"This is a little bit close to Mystic Falls, I know your mother is slowly started to accept the fact that vampires aren't all violent so if this little house is discovered all that progress. . ." he trailed off and shook his head while Caroline just nodded her head. She knew what Damon was telling her was correct, if her mother ever found out about those bodies. Her mother would stop at nothing to put a stake in them.

"Alright let's go ahead and get this done so we can all head home." Alaric said as he took one last look at the basement. Rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, he wondered if once they finally found Stefan would he be to far gone to help. Sighing, he pushed that thought back and shook his head and walked towards the front door.

"I'll go and see if there's some gasoline nearby." Damon nodded his head and watched as Alaric disappeared out the house leaving him and Caroline alone. He looked over at her and released a small sigh.

"When we find Klaus nothing's gonna stop me from ripping him apart absolutely nothing." he muttered lowly as he looked over at Caroline who gave him a brief nod and cross her arms over her chest as she glared back at the basement as she imagined what Klaus had forced her friend to go through.

"I guess I'm just gonna have to get in line behind you."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; NaeNae1495, Yson, David Fishwick, Lula6791, mehr03, Anymous11, babyshan211 and annabella. I hope everyone enjoys this new update and please remember to Review.

P.S. Anymous11-I get what you're saying but remember this story is only five chapters deep as of right now. Everything you spoke about will be shown in later chapters. It's the summer right now in this story I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear before.

Chapter Five

Bonnie was downstairs in the Salvatore Manor living room, silently flipping through a book she was sure she'd have to read for her English Literature class later on that year, when the door opened to the manor and Damon, Caroline and Alaric strolled in. She closed the book and watched as Damon strolled pass her and headed up the stairs. She could tell just by the clenching of his jaw that he was pissed so she didn't stay anything until she heard the door slam upstairs. Turning around, she saw Alaric and Caroline entering the room. "We didn't find him." Alaric supplied as he looked at Bonnie.

"I know Damon told me earlier while you were at the house." she murmured as she thought about Elena and how she was going to take that news. She briefly wondered if Damon was waking her up right now to tell her or would he wait till the morning. "Did you find anything though? Maybe a clue as what Klaus is doing with Stefan." Bonnie asked, Alaric and Caroline both gave one another a look before focusing on Bonnie.

"We found a pile of dead bodies," Caroline said as she focused on her friend. "So we had to burn the house down."

"And any evidence that might have been there?" Bonnie murmured with a shake of her head. Caroline shook her head that.

"No the bodies were evidence enough," she murmured. "Damon seems to think that Klaus is trying to turn his brother into a-."

"A ripper." Alaric stated cutting in to help Caroline out with the explanation. "He thinks Klaus is trying to turn him into a ripper and judging by those bodies, I think he might have succeeded." Bonnie frowned at that as she thought about Stefan tearing into the flesh of some innocent person and drinking them dry till they eyes were glassy and lifeless. Shuddering, she looked away from them both and back into the fire she had started in the fireplace to keep her company.

"That's awful what's he's doing to Stefan." Bonnie murmured softly, she knew Stefan struggled with drinking human blood and to be forced to do it. "God, we have to find him." she whispered as she continued to focus on the blaze.

"Damon said something on the way back about there being a witch in town." Alaric pressed as he looked at Bonnie. He had to admit when he found out he was worried that they were about to have another "Martins" situation.

"It's a warlock and yeah he's new in town." she replied as she looked back over at them. "But I talked to him today and I don't think he'll be a problem."

"At least you hope he won't be a problem," they all turned and saw Damon coming back down the stairs. "The way I'm feeling right now-."

"You'd do something reckless that would only aggravate this problem." Bonnie replied with a shake of her head, "Besides Samil isn't bad."

"Why do you say that, Bon-Bon?" Damon said and that was when Bonnie noticed the shot glass in his hand. "You've been wrong before about people." he said alluding to the male vampire that had come to town with Anna and the Martins. "Your track recorded is definitely in the negative." Bonnie frowned at his words and shook her head.

"You're wrong Damon, Samil isn't bad." she said as she watched him walked over to the small bar, set up in the corner.

"Yes, you telling me he isn't bad certainly proves it to me. Look, I don't want to deal with something like this so the moment he steps out of line and does something that's against me and against me finding my brother. I'm ripping his heart out." he stated right before tossing back a shot. "Don't push me on this," he paused and frowned. "On second thought, I hope the guy does do something cause I really want to kill something right now."

"Look Damon I don't want to fight with you about this alright," Bonnie said, Damon merely raised an eyebrow at that. "Samil is a good guy."

"I'll be waiting for the evidence but until then I'll think what I wanna think." Bonnie eyed him for a minute and then turned back to Caroline and Alaric.

"Maybe I could try to find them again."

"And end up like you did earlier today?" Caroline snapped out as she looked at her friend. "I know you wanna find Stefan. . .we all do but he wouldn't want you to kill yourself during the process."

"Blondie's right," when Bonnie only looked back at him, he sighed and shook his head. "Despite what I did the other two times, believe it or not I don't want you hurt either. Besides if you go who will be around to judge us mere mortals."

"Like I spend my time judging you."

"You spend all your time judging me, although now that I think about it. I think it's just an excuse to watch me," he shrugged his shoulders. "But I'm not judging you that's your job." Bonnie pushed herself off the sofa with the intent of giving Damon a fierce aneurysm when Alaric reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How about we all just calm down." he said looking over at Damon who shrugged his shoulders and then down at Bonnie who still had her eyes fixed on Damon. "Bonnie."

"I'm calm." she whispered as she stepped away from him and over to Caroline who was standing off to the side. "I'm as calm as I'm going be."

"Getting under your skin, Bon-Bon."

"No just dancing on my nerves." she replied back, Damon quirked an eyebrow up at that and nodded his head while Alaric sighed. "Maybe I can get Samil to help us."

"Yes let's invite a stranger here so he can kill us all."

"Don't you think if Klaus had sent him he would have killed me already. Klaus knows I can kill him so if he did send him here to kill me he would have done so already. I was alone in his shop with him today. He could have killed me then and none of your would have even known." Damon's narrowed his eyes at her words.

"You were alone with him," he paused as he waited for her to nod her head. "What is wrong with you? You willing go off with a strange ass witch and you don't even know-."

"I could have protected myself."

"Yes, cause you certainly never need any help." Damon said with a roll of his eyes before turning to look at Caroline. "Make sure you watch over your friend while we're in town, who knows what type of trouble she wind up getting herself into." Bonnie just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm going home now."

"Good, Caroline go with your friend." Damon said with a shrug of his shoulders. "The last thing we need is for her to get kidnapped or hurt." Caroline nodded her head and followed behind Bonnie who was quickly making her way out of the Salvatore house.

"Don't let him get to you." Caroline said softly as she looked at her friend. Bonnie glanced back at Caroline and nodded her head before sighing.

"I'm not gonna let him get to me. . .I'm just annoyed." she mumbled before moving around Caroline and going back into the living room. Damon looked up at her as she reentered the room and frowned. "I'll be back tomorrow to check up on Elena."

"Good she's gonna need her friends and while you do that maybe I'll go and track down this new witch."

"Warlock."

"Whatever," he said with a wave of his hands. "Maybe I'll tell him to leave you alone besides he's to old for you anyway." Bonnie's eyebrows shot up in surprise over Damon's words. Shaking her head she glared at him.

"Too old for me why does that even matter." Damon shrugged his shoulders at that and looked away from her while answering.

"He's probably well versed in all that little witchy juju you guys do. We don't need him as an enemy so-."

"Well if you feel like that then how about you stay away from him." Bonnie stated with a harsh glare before turning on her heels and walking away from him with Caroline following right along behind her. Damon studied her retreating back for a brief moment before looking over at Alaric who seemed to be watching with an amused expression on his face. Damon released a low growl and then turned to look at his friend.

"That girl drives me crazy," he murmured with a shake of his head. "And I'm still gonna go see this Samil guy cause she does not tell me what to do." he snapped out angrily as he set his shot glass down afraid he might break it.

"I don't know if that's-."

"All I'm doing is making sure her little witch boyfriend is on the up and up. Besides I'm sure Jeremy will thank me for looking out for his girlfriend since he can't do much of anything even with that ring." Damon said with a nod of his head as he confirmed his plans for tomorrow. "You can stay here if you want but right now I'm going to bed." Alaric watched as Damon slowly made his way back upstairs to his room. Looking over his shoulder, he could barely hear a car pulling out of the Salvatore driveway. He wasn't sure what he was just a witness too but he certainly didn't want to be Damon tomorrow when Bonnie found out that Damon still went to see Samil despite what had been said.

"Do you really think this Samil guy is a good guy?" Caroline said as she sat in the passenger seat of Bonnie's car. Bonnie waited till the car pulled up to a red light before replying to her friend.

"He's a good guy, Care. I mean I would have picked up on any bad intentions the moment I shook his hand. Caroline nodded her head although she wasn't so sure about that. If he was indeed more powerful then her friend, he would have been able to mask that fact from her. Bonnie looked over at her and groaned. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Caroline asked in shock as she looked at her friend.

"Don't sit over there thinking things and not telling me." Caroline laughed at that and just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not thinking anything other than you basically just forced a meeting between Samil and Damon." Bonnie's mouth dropped open in shock at that and shook her head rapidly from side to side just a car horn blew behind them. She couldn't believe what Caroline had just said to her, there was absolutely no way that could be true.

"I didn't do that."

"Oh yes you did, you went in there and told Damon to stay away from him, like he's going to listen to you tell him what to do. If you tell Damon to go left he'll go right. . .if you tell him to stay away from someone, he'll go meet them the next available hour. He's an asshole like that." Bonnie groaned and placed a hand over her face just as the car horn blew again.

"Oh my God, you're right Care."

"I know." Caroline said with a small smile. "Damon's probably already made plans to go and see this Samil guy so-." her speech was cut off by a tap on Bonnie's window, both girls released a scream as Bonnie rolled down her window and saw Samil standing outside her car. He looked in on her surprised and then over at Caroline. Bonnie couldn't get over the fact that he was there, talk about speaking someone up.

"Bonnie?" he said in confusion as he looked in on her.

"Samil what are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask the driver of this car if they had some type of car trouble," Bonnie looked over at the streetlight and saw it change from green to red. Bowing her head down on the steering wheel, she heard Samil laugh. "I didn't think I'd run into you, so are you having car trouble Ms. Bennett."

"Um, no we were just talking." Samil looked over at Caroline again and smiled while extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ms.-."

"Forbes, Caroline Forbes." she said as she placed her hand in his as soon as their palms touched, Samil yanked his hand back and looked over at Bonnie.

"I'm gonna to assume you know what she is." he said looking down at Bonnie pointedly, she stared back up at him and then nodded her head.

"Of course I do, she's my friend." at her words, Samil seemed to relax. Looking back at Caroline, he sent her a small apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that, it's not everyday someone meets a friendly vampire although I should have known that was what you were since you're riding in the car with this beauty." he said winking in Bonnie's direction. He smiled as he watched her face heating up, "Now are you two ladies sure your not having car problems, Sovann and I can help."

"No, we aren't I'm sorry we stopped like this." Bonnie said with a quick smile as Samil nodded his head.

"Alright then well we're gonna head home," he stepped back from the window and turned to go but paused, turning around he looked back at Bonnie. "Oh and you forgot to pick up your free item today when you came to the store." Bonnie could feel Caroline's eyes on her as she looked back at Samil.

"Maybe I should stop by tomorrow and pick it up."

"The offer will stay in place until you do." he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "So take your time, I'm in no rush besides the longer you wait the more opportunities I get to remind you to come by." With that said, he walked back to his car. Bonnie waited till she heard his car door slam before turning slowly turning around to look at Caroline who had a small grin on her face.

"I have to say I approve." Bonnie released a small snort at her friend's words and shook her head.

"You don't even know him, Care."

"Yeah but I saw him and he seems to like you a lot, I mean it's so obvious. Although, I'm gonna have to give you the side-eye cause I thought you were dating Jeremy." Caroline said plainly, Bonnie shook her head as the light turned green. Driving forward, she looked out the rearview mirror and saw Samil turning left. "What's that suppose to mean, aren't you dating Jer."

"He broke up with me," she looked over at Caroline and shook her head. "Or asked for space either way he doesn't really want to see me right now." Bonnie said as she looked at her friend, Caroline reached out and laid a hand on her forearm.

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Bonnie replied with a sigh, Caroline nodded her head at that and settled back in the seat. "Do you want to spend the night at my house?"

"Sure but you're gonna have to invite me in." Caroline said.

"Don't worry I will."

"And just for the record I think he's a good guy, I wasn't getting a bad vibe from him at all." Caroline said with a shrug of his shoulders. "And what type of shop does he have and why are you getting free stuff."

"He just offered it to me this morning." Bonnie said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I met him at the Grille when I went there for breakfast." she said as she continued driving, Caroline just smiled at that.

"Well here's hoping he can handle himself cause Damon is gonna visit him, especially after you told him not too." As Bonnie pulled up into her driveway, she placed a hand on her forehead and released a tired groan.

"I know. . .I know but there really isn't anything I can do about it." Bonnie murmured as she looked over at her friend. "I mean I could head him off but I promised myself that I'd be there for Elena tomorrow when she heard the news." They both got out of the car and Caroline released a tired sigh.

"I guess then you're just gonna have to hope that he can handle himself." Bonnie glanced over at her friend who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're enjoying this aren't you."

"You and Damon are entertaining and I love to be entertained." Bonnie shook her head and opened the front door.

"I just hope this doesn't end up with a pissed off warlock," she said as she stepped into her house and looked back at Caroline. "Come on in Care-bear." Caroline just smiled and waltzed into the Bennett home.

Damon sat in his car outside the new herb shop in Mystic Falls waiting on the little witch's new playmate, once Bonnie and Caroline had come over to help him tell Elena the news about Stefan he had slipped out. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was Elena's tears and his guilt over having kissed while his brother was off giving himself over to Klaus. As soon as he heard the news, he promised himself that he would never touch Elena again besides all he wanted was his brother. He shook himself out of his thoughts as he saw two men walking up the store, one pulling out a set of keys to open it. Getting out of the car, he cleared his throat while looking at them both. "Which one of you is Samil?" Both men froze and turned to look at him. Damon took in the defensive stand of the Asian man and then saw the younger white man looking at him calmly.

"It seems you have me at a disadvantage you know my name but yet I know absolutely nothing about you." he said smoothly, just from that statement alone Damon was pretty sure he didn't like this Samil guy.

"I guess you're Samil."

"Your deduction skills are astounding." the man said again with a small smile causing Damon to clench his jaw and close his hand up into a fist. The Asian man stepped forward and Damon met his gaze head on. "But again I have to say this. . .I don't know you."

"I'm Damon Salvatore."

"You say that like it should mean something to me." Samil said with a shake of his head. "Never heard of you." he turned back around and opened the door pushing it open his Asian friend walked inside after receiving nod from Samil that things would be okay. Once the man disappeared into the shop, Samil turned to him and narrowed his eyes. "Normally I would be a bit pissed off about a confrontation like this but I can tell that you care about someone so I'll let it slide."

"What are you-"

"Obviously I don't know you so I can only assume that I know someone that's close to you." Samil said with a shrug of his shoulders. Damon blinked at Samil for a moment, his mouth hanging open in disbelief at the man's statement. Samil had hit the mark, dead and center, although he would have to think about when he started caring about Bonnie.

"You're right I'm here because of Bonnie-."

"She certainly keeps strange company." Samil stated softly as he looked at him and shook his head, Damon narrowed his eyes at that statement and took a step forward while Samil merely raised an eyebrow. "You don't look to be as friendly as the vampire from last night so take another step and I'll burn you here on the stoop."

"Vampire." Damon exclaimed, "How did you know I was-."

"Please I can feel the death, guilt, heartlessness and darkness coming off of you in waves. I didn't even have to touch your hand to figure all that out." he stated coldly. "What Bonnie's doing with you though I haven't the slightest clue."

"You talk a lot of shit."

"I'm just saying what I'm thinking," Samil said with a shrug of his shoulders. "So Damon what brings you by?"

"I want you to stay away from Bonnie." Samil's brow furrowed as he quirked a lip up in a half crooked smile.

"Stay away from Bonnie," he drawled out as if the words didn't fit together. "And who are you to her. To try and tell me to stay away from her. Are you her brother? No you're a bit too pale for that. Are you her boyfriend? No I think she has a little bit more sense than that." Samil said as he tapped the bottom of his chin in thought.

"I'm her friend." Damon snapped out angrily as he glared at the other man.

"Really?" Samil said as he tilted his head to the side and looked Damon up and down before shrugging his shoulders. "I've met Bonnie and I find it hard to believe that she would be your friend." Samil had to resist the urge to smile at the look that filtered across Damon's face at his words. It seemed Damon would be almost to easy. "In fact I find it hard to believe that you have any friends."

"I've got plenty." Damon stated. "And Bonnie is one of them and I want you to stay away from her."

"Or what?" Samil asked bluntly. "Are you feeling threatened is that why you're here? Believe me I do not have the time for this male posturing that you want to do. This entire conversation has annoyed me." he stated dismissively, Damon glared a him for a moment and then took a step forward.

"You just stay away from her."

"I'm sorry but I'm a person of my own free will and so is she," he stated coolly as he glared at him. "So you can't tell me to do anything." He turned to go back into the shop but paused at the doorway. Turning back around, he made his way over to Damon. "You know you almost killed her yesterday."

"I did-."

"Who else would she be performing spells for other than your little band of vampires," he looked Damon in the eyes and stepped fully into his space. "How about this the next time you want to use her for a spell ask me to help now get out of here." Damon blinked at him and then shook his head.

"It doesn't matter who she's performing spells for you just stay away from her." he said as he walked back to his car with Samil watching the entire time. Entering his shop, Samil closed the door and looked over at Sovann.

"Did you just compel him?"

"I had to get the ball rolling somehow," Samil said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Besides we don't have all of eternity to spend here." Sovann nodded his head and looked back down at the paper work he was slowly going over.

"What do you plan on doing when they do ask you for help."

"It's simple I'm gonna help them find Stefan," he glanced over at Sovann and sighed. "I thought I already told you that, Sovann. What have I told you about paying attention?" Sovann jumped slightly at the tone in Samil's voice.

"Sorry sir it won't happen again."

"Of course it won't. . .you keep not paying attention and you'll miss out, Sovann." Looking into his master's eyes, Sovann felt a bit unnerved by the look he saw there. He didn't know what Samil could be talking about but he was positive it wasn't good for him. "Besides we're nearing that one year vacation you get every century and I know how much you like those. So please pay attention, I'd hate to take that away from you."

"Yes sir again I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, just correct the mistake." Samil said as he stalked into the back room leaving Sovann out to man the main floor of the shop. Sovann waited till the door closed before bowing his head and looking at the papers in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; _David Fishwick, Yson, mehr03, Kelly-Starfly, NaeNae1495, babyshan211, Lula6791 and annabella_. Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please don't forget to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Six

Damon was still pissed off about his earlier conversation with Samil, the man had certainly hit on a few spots that made him think. After all, he thought he and the witch were slowly becoming friends but Samil had suggested otherwise. "What does he know anyway?" Damon muttered with a shake of his head as he walked over to his bar and poured himself a shot.

"I hope Samil is still alive after your little visit." he lifted his head at the voice and turned to look at the stairs and saw Bonnie standing there. Knocking back the shot, he gave her a cocky smile and nodded his head.

"Your crystal ball friend is alive and well, although I have to say he's a prick." Bonnie smiled at that walked down the stairs.

"That's like the pot calling the kettle," she waved it off and sent him a look. "I'm sure you understand where I'm gonna with that."

"It wasn't hard to figure out." he murmured with a shake of his head. "So is Caroline here or is it just you?"

"No, Caroline's here. She's just upstairs with Elena right now," they both looked at one another in silence before Bonnie cleared her throat breaking through the awkwardness of their little meeting. "I actually came down here for some water."

"You sure you don't want something a bit more heavy." he said wiggling his eyebrows at her while lifting up his shot glass.

"As appealing as that sounds, Damon. I'm underage."

"Of course how could I forget you're about to start your Senior year," he drawled out with a shrug of his shoulders. "Although you and I both know being underage has never stopped you from knocking a few back before."

"Fine then I don't want to drink with you." she countered with a shake of her head as she headed for the kitchen with Damon following right behind her.

"Why you don't want to share a drink with a friend?" he asked bluntly, he noticed how tense Bonnie got at his words. She turned around and looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"If you wanna drink with a friend you need to go and call up Alaric," she said as she continued moving towards the refrigerator. "Go ahead and call him maybe he might forget to schedule a lesson because of the interruption and I'll get a free period in history this semester." she said with a smile as she looked back at him. Damon frowned at her words and then shook his head.

"You don't consider me your friend." Bonnie rolled her eyes at his tone and just shook her head, she really didn't know how else to explain it to him.

"Damon I don't know what's gotten into you but seriously a few weeks ago you were walking around here telling everyone it was okay for me to die. In fact you wanted that to happen as long as Elena got to live. So no I don't consider you a friend. . .an associate maybe but even that's stretching the truth a bit." she said as she held up her hand and lowered her pointer finger towards her thumb. He rubbed a hand over his face and looked at her for a minute.

"I'm sorry about that."

"You apologized once before and then you turned around and continued to do stuff to me-like campaigning for my death. You'll have to excuse me if I sound harsh but seriously I don't know how I'm suppose to take that."

"You take it as me being sorry, Bonnie." he countered as he walked over to her and got into her personal space. "I'm sorry for acting like a unfeeling bastard."

"I know you can't help it." Bonnie said with a smirk while Damon merely smiled down at her.

"You're just so witty." he sarcastically stated with a roll of his eyes. "But seriously I'm sorry about earlier." Bonnie nodded her head at that and sighed herself.

"Apology accepted, Damon. Now moving on I hope you didn't hurt Samil or anything."

"I said he was still alive."

"That doesn't mean you didn't hurt him," Bonnie said with a shake of her head. "So is he okay." Damon rolled his eyes and gave her a look while turning on his heel and walking back towards the living room with Bonnie right on his heels. "Damon!"

"He's fine. Completely unharmed."

"Good, I was worried you might try something similar to the whole Mason incident." she murmured, Damon shook his head at that as he kept his eyes on the her.

"Oh so it's an incident now. Besides Samil wasn't working for the bad guys so I had to let him go but just so you know. One wrong spell or something and I'll handle him." Bonnie nodded her head and watched as he sat down on the sofa. "You know I was thinking about Stefan and-."

"I think I can find him." Bonnie said cutting in as she settled down beside him. Damon looked over at her for a moment before shaking his head as he remembered in detail how drained she looked after making the last failed attempt.

"Bonnie I really don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not? I want to find Stefan. He's my friend, Damon and him being around Klaus this whole time and being forced to feed from people," she trailed off and looked down at her hands. Damon kept his gaze on her waiting for her to finish the small speech. "I just want to find him and bring him home to Elena."

"It's too dangerous, Bonnie." he murmured with a shake of his head as he looked at her. "But I get what you're saying I want Stefan home too and I want him home before the summer break ends."

"Two weeks?" she asked as she glanced over at him. "Way to put us all on a deadline." Damon cracked a small smile at that and shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, I want him to finish up his Senior year too. It's something he wants to do so I want him to finish up which means I want him away from Klaus as soon as possible too," he trailed off for a moment as something came slamming into his mind. It was an idea. "Maybe you can ask Samil to help."

"Samil? I thought you didn't trust him."

"And I thought you did." Damon said. "Maybe breaking through Klaus' defenses is to much by yourself but Samil seems to think of you as a friend and he might help you. . .us if you asked him." Bonnie nibbled on her bottom lip as she thought over his words.

"You're serious?"

"As serious one of those headaches your so fond of giving me." he muttered, massaging the side of his head to get the point across.

"It's an aneurysm." Bonnie replied.

"It's an aneurysm." Damon said mocking her voice as he stood up from the sofa and reached down for her hand. "Whatever. . .headache or aneurysm it all hurts."

"Aneurysms can kill you."

"You're not gonna take me out with some aneurysm, Bonnie. You only give me those headaches cause your kinky. You know I'm starting to think you're one of this dominatrix types." he said with a smirk as Bonnie just rolled her eyes at him.

"And on that note I'm going back upstairs." she said but Damon could see the corners of her mouth lifting up to form a small smile.

"Oh come on we were having fun."

"Sure we were." she drawled out slowly as she walked towards the stairs while shaking her head.

"At least think about what I said?" he said with a small smile, Bonnie stopped then and turned around giving him a small nod.

"Don't worry I'll ask Samil."

"Thanks Mistress." Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs while Damon settled back down on the sofa. He looked at his empty shot glass for a moment before tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Bonnie was his friend, they just had a love-hate relationship that most people didn't understand. Samil didn't know what he was talking about.

Bonnie entered Elena's room and saw Caroline sitting over by the window slowly turning the ring on her finger. "She's went to sleep again." Caroline said before Bonnie could speak. "She's going to make herself sick with all that crying and what took you so long to get your water."

"Damon's home." Bonnie said as she sat down on the edge of the bed gently. She didn't want to wake Elena out of her sleep.

"Does that mean he went to go see Samil?"

"Don't. . .don't do that." Bonnie said with a shake of her head as she looked at her friend, Caroline smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Do what?"

"Look like that when you mention, Samil."

"But he's so cute and a gentleman. I'm sure he would have fought me vampire strength and all just to protect his fair lady."

"Fair lady? Really Caroline?" she asked with a sigh. "Remind me to come over to your house and toss out all those romance novels."

"Don't worry I won't." Caroline said with a roll of her eyes. "But you have to admit the guy does like you." she said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Which doesn't happen often." Bonnie softly said, while Caroline just rolled her eyes at that and shook her head. "What it's the truth."

"No it isn't. You just hardly ever pay attention to who likes you. Just because you don't see it doesn't mean it never happens. Do you know how many guys at school would kill to go out on a date with you."

"No I didn't realize I was attracting murderers." Bonnie said as she looked over at Caroline and gave her a small smile. "Just kidding Care."

"You better be, you know I hate it when you get smart with me." Bonnie nodded her head in response while looking at the bottle in her hands. "Now like I was saying there a plenty of guys at school who would love to date you, but you're just to picky."

"I'm not picky."

"Oh yes you are." Caroline said with a smile. "But it's okay Bon-Bon I love you anyway. So what did Damon do to Samil."

"He said all he did was talk to him," she murmured with a shake of her head. "And then he told me that maybe I should call him and get him to help us with finding Stefan since I told him that I was going to try again."

"I thought you said you were going to be taking it easy." Caroline asked as she raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Cause that's what I remember after what happened last time." Bonnie sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Stefan is still missing and-."

"And he wouldn't want you to hurt yourself while looking for him, Bonnie. You know Stefan would never forgive himself if you got hurt in all this." Bonnie just nodded her head as she looked at her friend.

"I know what you're saying is true but I just can't sit back and do nothing which is why I'm going to ask Samil for help."

"Are you sure Damon really is okay with all that?"

"He suggested it." Caroline stared at her for a few moments before shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I guess it's alright. I mean after last night I know Samil would be willing to help you out. Like I said before, he's such a gentleman." she said as she batted her eyelashes at Bonnie who just shook her head.

"I'll ask him later on today," Bonnie murmured as she rubbed her hand over the chilled bottle of water. "Hopefully he won't be pissed off about Damon's little visit." Caroline smirked at that and shook her head.

"I don't think you'll have much to worry about there, Bonnie. Samil seems like the type of person that wants to impress you cause it's obvious he's smitten with you."

"Smitten?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow, Caroline smirked at her voice.

"I thought I'd break out that romance novel language you seem to think I'm so good at." Caroline said with a small smile while Bonnie just rolled her eyes and stood up. "Hey where are you going?"

"To go see Samil. . .and ask him for help."

"I thought you had his phone number." Caroline said in confusion.

"Nope I don't." Bonnie said as she looked back over at Elena. "I hope he does help, I wanna see Stefan again." With that said, she walked out of the room leaving Caroline to look after Elena while she went to see Samil.

As she headed downstairs, she saw Damon still drinking a few shots of whiskey, he lifted his eyes from the unlit fireplace and looked at her. "Where are you headed, Little Mistress?" she paused at the foot of the stairs and glared at him.

"Is that like my new nickname now?"

"Only when we're alone." he said with a wink. "But seriously where are you going?" Bonnie looked over towards one of the windows and then back at Damon who was staring her down while turning his shot glass around and around in his hand.

"I'm about to go ask Samil if he wants to help us out with finding Stefan." Damon raised an eyebrow at that.

"I thought you would have his number."

"Why? I've only talked to him about three times. . .do you think I just give my number out to guys all the time."

"Well you gave it to me."

"No I didn't, you stole my number from Elena's phone." Bonnie said with a shake of her head while sending him a small smile. Damon just grinned as she gave him a slight wave and then exited the house. It barely took Bonnie fifteen minutes to make it back to Samil's shop. Parking her car outside on the curb, she quickly headed inside and saw Sovann sitting behind the large check-out desk near the back of the room. He looked at her and sent her a small wave before clearing his throat.

"Hello there Ms. Bennett how are you today?" he asked with a small grin as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Hi Sovann, I'm here to see Samil."

"Well he's out to get some breakfast from the Grille." she smiled as she watched him visibly shudder.

"I guess you don't like it huh."

"No not really." he said with a shrug. "He should be back soon enough, so what brings you by?" Bonnie didn't know if she should tell Sovann all her busy, she couldn't remember if Samil had told her that Sovann knew about him being a warlock or not.

"Samil told me if I needed him for anything I could come and ask and I guess I'm coming to ask." she said, Sovann nodded his head.

"Well you know while you wait you could pick out your free item. Samil told me you still hadn't picked it up yet."

"I thought you didn't want to give away products."

"Well, for someone as lovely as you I think I can make an exception." he said with a wink, as he got off his chair and moved from behind the desk. "Come on I'll show you around the store and point out some stuff that I think you'll like." At her hesitation, he smiled. "Think of it as just a way to kill time before Samil gets here."

"Alright but do you think he'll be here soon."

"Oh yeah, he should be. He left quite some time ago so he should be here any minute." Bonnie allowed Sovann to show her around for a few minutes but stopped once Samil walked through the door. He paused as he saw them both over by one of the shelves near the door.

"This is certainly a blessing," he drawled out with a small grin as he closed the door as both Sovann and Bonnie turned around at his entrance. "What brings you by our shop?" he asked as he looked at them both with a smile.

"I came by to see you."

"And I was keeping her company until you came back from the Grille." Sovann supplied from behind Bonnie's back. "And trying to get her to pick out that one free item you told her she could have." Samil smiled at that and nodded his head.

"I've been trying the whole week to get her to pick something," he shrugged his shoulder and held out a plastic bag. "Here's breakfast my man." Sovann took that as his signal to leave, reaching out he grabbed the bag and quickly headed back to the check-out counter. Bonnie watched him with an amused smirk on her face.

"I guess he was hungry."

"Ravenous." Samil suggested as he shoved his hands into his pant pockets while looking at her. "So what brings you by, are you finally going to pick up that one free item."

"Actually no. . .nothing here has actually caught my eye yet." she nervously replied as Samil looked down at her. She allowed her eyes to dart around the room for a brief moment before pushing forward to the topic that she really wanted to discuss. "I need your help." Samil stared at her briefly before grabbing hold of her arm and leading her away from Sovann.

"You mean with your witchcraft?" he whispered quickly while looking over his shoulder back towards the area where Sovann was currently seated. "Witchcraft that your little vampire friends are in need of."

"We're looking for a friend." Bonnie said, "And I was hoping that you could help us find him." Samil crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at her for a moment before shaking his head at her words.

"I wasn't kidding with you when I told you that I knew a few spells. I'm not that well practiced and if the spell is causing those type of headaches then I'm not so sure I can be of service, Bonnie." She looked up at him and sighed.

"Please Samil, we really need to find him. I'm worried about him. . .so worried. All I need is your energy in this."

"And if I say no?" he asked, Bonnie's shoulders slumped slightly at those words.

"Then I guess I would just try the spell again by myself." she firmly said, Samil could hear the stubbornness in her voice. She was going to go ahead with the spell without him. Sighing, he shook his head.

"I can't let you do that. . .and I won't." he muttered softly. "I won't let you hurt yourself so I guess I'm in." he said with a shrug of shoulders. Bonnie graced him with a small smile while clasping her hands together.

"Thank you so much, Samil."

"No problem. . .let me just go ahead and talk to Sovann a bit and then I guess I'll just ride with you to our destination." Bonnie nodded her head and stepped back as Samil carefully walked around her and over to Sovann at that check-out line. Deciding to go ahead and tell Damon that Samil would be coming by, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number.

Sovann looked up from his meal as Samil walked over to him, closing the lid he looked at his master who took one glance at Bonnie before speaking. "It seems that compelling that Salvatore boy worked out just as I had planned. It seems he's already asked for Bonnie to come and ask me to join them in their little search." Sovann knew there was something that Samil wanted him to do, putting down his plastic fork, he looked at his master.

"What would you like for me to do?" Samil rubbed the bottom of his chin in thought while tapping his free hand on the counter.

"I think it's time to start working on removing Klaus from the equation. Free the boy but make sure he's so far gone that they'll have to focus all their energies on him." Sovann raised an eyebrow at that and shook his head.

"I don't understand," Sovann whispered. "I get that you want to remove him from Klaus' custody but how would I get them to focus all their energies on him?"

"Are you fool? Stage an attack here. Allow some human to get killed and then you can come in a save the day or just get saved by me do whatever you want but make sure he kills a civilian and make sure they find him." he said with a shake of his head. "Then they won't think we're here to get them or anything like that. In fact I suspect that they won't doubt us at all after this happens." Samil murmured with a shake of his head as he looked at his servant. "Next time try to figure it out on your own. You know how I hate to explain things that I picture to be quite simple." Samil murmured harshly before turning back around and flashing Bonnie a wide smile. "All set on this end, Sovann's gonna watch the shop while I help you out."

"Oh call it what it is you two." Sovann called out with a laugh, he watched as Bonnie blushed and shook her head.

"He's really helping me out, Sovann."

"If you say so." he called back with a smile, Bonnie just rolled her eyes and sent him a small wave as Samil opened the door for her. "See you two later."

"Bye Sovann." Bonnie replied with a wave while Samil followed behind her while giving him a look that plainly told him that he better not screw things up.

Samil closed the door behind and looked at Bonnie who was walking over to her car parked on the curb. "So where are we going?" he asked as he walked towards her, Bonnie looked up at him.

"Do you remember that guy who came by and harassed you?"

"You mean your overprotective boyfriend?" At the coughing fit that quickly came over Bonnie, Samil laughed and rubbed the back of his neck as he watched her lean into her car for support. "I guess I misspoke."

"No it wasn't you. . .it's just that me and Damon are no where near that. I mean we aren't even friends so-."

"But he came here to defend you, Bonnie. I mean if he isn't your boyfriend, which by the way I still believe, then he's your friend." Bonnie sobered up at that and looked over at him.

"Oh I so don't like you right now." Samil just laughed and shook his head as he walked over to the driver's side of Bonnie's car and opened the door.

"I figured but you know I think you doth protest too much." Bonnie just rolled her eyes and slipped into the car and waited for Samil to close her door and get in. Once he slipped into the passenger seat he looked her over and sighed. "I was just teasing you, Bonnie." She turned on the car and gave him a small smile.

"I know."

"Good and for the record I don't like that Damon guy. If you're dating him believe me you can do better." Bonnie didn't respond to that, instead she pulled out and headed back towards the Salvatore Manor wondering if she and Caroline would have to play referee between the Damon and Samil, which was something she certainly wasn't going to be looking forward too.

They arrived at the manor in record time as they both got out of the car, Damon stood at the doorway watching them. As soon as they were within ear shot, he spoke. "Nice to see you again, Samil."

"Believe me the pleasure is all mine." he replied with a deep chuckle as he looked at the man. Bonnie just shook her head at the two of them and headed towards the door.

"Can we save the pissing contest for later."

"Sure Bon-Bon." Damon replied slowly as he stepped aside and allowed Bonnie to enter the house but stopped Samil short. He looked the other man over and then spoke, his voice low and menacing. If Samil hadn't been playing the part of human warlock, he would have laughed outright at Damon's little warning. "Once this is over you need to leave Bonnie alone."

"I know you're old enough to be her father several times over but I think Bonnie can make her own decisions about who she wants around her." Samil said as he forced his way passed Damon and entered the manor. "Nice place you got here." he said aloud while following Bonnie into the living room. He heard the front door slam shut and knew he had pissed the older vampire off. Entering the living room, he saw several people sitting around. "Bonnie I wasn't aware we'd have an audience." he said as he looked over at her.

"These are my friends and once we give them the location they're gonna go ahead and see if they can get Stefan back."

"And no one is gonna stay here to make sure you're alright?" he asked his voice showing his disapproval as he looked over the people sitting down. His eyes passed over the brunette and landed on the blonde. "That's not right Bonnie."

"We're gonna make sure she's okay before we leave." The blonde rushed to say as she looked at him, Samil smiled at that. At least he had found Bonnie's one true friend, the brunette was so consumed by pain and fear and just a hint of selfishness that she wasn't going to be a good friend at the moment which was something he was counting on.

"I would hope so." Samil replied as he walked over to Bonnie's side who was looking down at a table with her things on it. "So what are we suppose to do?" he asked bluntly as he gently laid his hand on her forearm so he could gain her attention. He could feel the heat of Damon's gaze but chose to ignore that and instead focused on Bonnie.

"We have to break through a witches' barrier in order to find our friend." Samil studied her for a moment and forced himself to look nervous and scared.

"Are you sure we can do that? I told you I wasn't much of a witchcraft practitioner." he murmured softly, Bonnie looked up at him and gave him a brief smile before shaking her head. She placed her hand on his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You'll be fine, I promise." Samil just nodded his head then and looked down at the table while mentally sending Sovann the signal to go ahead and break Stefan out of Klaus' custody. Once he was sure Sovann had gotten the message he looked down into Bonnie's muddy green eyes and smiled.

"Alright I trust you let's get this done."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last time; babyshan211, Yson and annabella. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please review. I know the story is a bit slow but it should be picking up.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Seven

He felt sick to his stomach, he stared at the dead body of the girl that he had just been forced to kill. He could feel the wetness of her blood coating his chin as he crouch in the corner of his room as far away from the body as he could get, too afraid that he might lick the floor like a child licking their plate after a delicious meal. "I see you've finished." he looked up and saw Klaus standing in the doorway two of his henchmen by his side.

"Fuck you." Stefan growled out his speech slightly slurred because his incisors were still out. Klaus smiled at him then and walked into the room. He moved over to the girl and kicked her leg once.

"At least you finished your meal," he studied the girl's neck and released a low whistle. "And I see you've given into your inner ripper. Have you looked at your work? Such a gruesome scene." he mumbled shaking his head. "But I do love it that you go absolutely crazed now. . .no holding back your inner nature. I would think you'd appreciate the freedom." He looked over at Stefan waiting for him to say something more. "I see you're giving me the silence treatment. No ranting and raving about how you'll tear me apart. I guess you feel nothing needs to be said since you think your brother is looking for you."

"He is." Stefan mumbled with a growl.

"If he was, he would have found you by now." Klaus said lying through his teeth. "I can only imagine what he's doing instead. . .or perhaps the phrase more appropriate would be who he's doing instead." Stefan growled something out and clutched at his head as the warlock beside Klaus started feeding him images of Damon and Elena. They had been doing so for months now, the images were always centered around the two of them in bed having sex and sometimes the images centered around them just being together with the rest of the gang. All of it made him absolutely sick.

"That's not real."

"How would you know? She is related to Katherine. . ." Klaus murmured trailing off not needing to say anymore, he was sure his point was coming across loud and clear. "You can stop now Dante, I think he's gotten the message." He looked again at Stefan and smiled as he saw the younger vampire's eyes completely blackened. "Magnificent, give him the next victim." he murmured before turning around and walking out of the room leaving Stefan behind. He barely saw Dante shoving in a dark haired man that resembled Stefan's brother, but he quickly made a mental note to see just how badly Stefan tore apart his body. He heard footsteps coming up behind and turned and saw Dante. "What is it?" Dante clutched at his skull and looked at Klaus.

"That damn Bennett is trying to break in again." Klaus studied him for a moment before shaking his head.

"Handle it like last time." Dante nodded and began to walk off, Klaus watched as he headed down the hall, no doubt going to see about the other witches that worked under him. Nothing about this alarmed Klaus. This was how the little Bennett witch was handle last time, they had almost killed her but Dante had told him how she was pulled out right before the deed had been done. What did alarm Klaus though was when Dante collapsed the ground shaking from what seemed to be seizure as blood began pooling from his mouth and splattering the floor and nearby wall. Rushing over, he began shouting out commands, as he went to see if Dante could be saved.

Bonnie gasped as she jerked out of the trance with Klaus' location. She looked over at Samil who had come out of the trance as well. He was breathing deeply and looked down at the ground completely shaken. "Did you get it? Or did they kick you two out?" Damon said as he walked over near Bonnie who looked up at him.

"No we got the location." Bonnie whispered, all around the room she saw everyone releasing a sigh of relief.

"Where then?" Damon said wanting to go out right then and get his brother. He couldn't wait another minute. He wanted Stefan as far away from Klaus as possible, it was his turn to protect his brother and he was going to do it.

"They're in a safe house in Maryland," Samil said softly as he reached into his pocket for a pen. "Let me write down the address." While he was doing that, Caroline walked over to Bonnie and gave her a fierce hug.

"Are you alright?"

"My shirt's not soaked in my blood." Bonnie said softly. "That's a good sign."

"Answer the question, Bonnie."

"I'm fine. . .I think it's the witches on the other end who aren't alright." Caroline's eyebrows rose in shock as she looked at her friend.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well when we broke in, they tried to attack us like they did me last time. They even taunted us but Samil," she paused and looked over at him as he spoke with Damon about something. "He protected us and I think he killed them."

"Of course he would protect you and himself, Bonnie. Those witches would have killed you both if he hadn't."

"But he told me that he wasn't that skilled."

"Skills aren't power." Caroline stated wisely, "You're strong too and before you began mastering your witchcraft it was wild too." Bonnie looked up at Caroline and nodded her head, she remembered that carwash when she had set a car on fire just by staring.

"You're right, Care-bear." Bonnie whispered as she patted Caroline's arm while sighing.

"Of course I am." Caroline said with a small smile. "Now all we have to do is get too Stefan and get him away from Klaus."

"Maybe we should so with you." Bonnie stated, Caroline opened her mouth to say more but Damon cut her off.

"No you've done enough, Bonnie. We're just gonna go and get Stefan nothing else. We won't fight Klaus, we'll just get Stefan the hell out of there." he said gently as he placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Thank you." he whispered sincerely before turning to Caroline who was standing off the side watching them.

"Come on Blondie. . .I hope you can keep up. This is gonna be a quick extraction and I don't need you slowing me down." Caroline only gave him a look and he took off with her running after him. Samil blew out a breath as they went out the door with a slam. Elena got up and went over to him and clutched his hands.

"Thank you so much for your help." Samil looked down at her and cracked the tiniest smile and nodded his head.

"You're welcome I'm happy I could help Bonnie with this." Elena nodded and then moved over to Bonnie and with a squeal of absolute happiness wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly.

"Bonnie thank you so much. . .I knew you'd find him, I just knew it." Bonnie nodded her head and hugged her friend back.

"Stefan's a friend, I wouldn't have stopped looking for him." She glanced over at Samil and slowly moved away from Elena. "Do you want me to walk you out?"

"I guess if you don't need me to stay."

"There's no telling what type of condition Stefan might return in. I think he might be better off with people around who he's familiar with." Samil nodded his head at that but sighed.

"I don't like that but I guess I'm gonna have to trust you." he murmured softly. Bonnie just nodded her as she looked up at him.

"Let me walk you to the door." As they left the living room and headed towards the front door, Samil looked down at Bonnie and sighed.

"Did I do something during that-whatever it was?" he asked waving his hand around nervously as he looked at her. Bonnie bit her lip and looked up at him causing him to sigh aloud. "Tell me please, I felt like I did something."

"You killed the witches trying to block us from finding their location, Samil." His eyes widened in shock at her words and he shook his rapidly from side to side in disbelief. "I know it's surprising but you have to keep in mind that they would have killed us if we didn't strike first. . .but how did you do it."

"I don't know. . .I just didn't want you to suffer like you did earlier this week." he stated sincerely, "That's all I was thinking about and then why they taunted you with that I guess I sort of snapped or something." Bonnie watched him silently before sighing.

"Thank you for protecting me back there then."

"You're welcome, Bonnie. Just know that, that's all I want to do." With that said, he opened the door and stepped outside. "I hope they find Stefan in good health. . .if you need me again, don't hesitate to call." he said as he pulled out a card and handed it to her. He waited till she took it before saying. "I think it's time we moved to the exchanging of personal contact information phase don't you think." Bonnie only smiled as picked up a pen from the hall table and wrote down her number on the top edge of the car and tore it off. Samil took it and slipped it into his pocket.

"Don't you want me to drive you back?"

"It's a nice afternoon. . .I think I'll walk." he called back. Bonnie watched until he turned and started walked down the street before closing the door and stepping back inside. She saw Elena standing in the hallway watching her.

"I see you've made a friend."

"He's a nice guy." Bonnie replied softly as she turned to look at her friend. Elena nodded her head at Bonnie's statement.

"You're right he is. After all he did help us find Stefan." She gave Bonnie a wide smile then, "I can't wait to see him again." Bonnie smiled at Elena and nodded her head in agreement, she couldn't wait to see her friend again.

"Me and you both."

Stefan stopped staring at the lifeless body that he had just drained as heard screaming from outside his cell. Glancing over at the three vampires that Klaus had told to watch him, he could see them jumping slightly every time a scream ripped through the air. It seemed that Bonnie and Damon were coming for him finally. He couldn't imagine anyone else coming to his rescue that could cause this type of reaction. "Don't their screams terrify you?" he asked bluntly as he wiped a hand over his face in an attempt to clean up before his brother and Bonnie came crashing into the room. He didn't want to scare them by making them think he had gone off the deep end. The biggest one who he secretly called Dumbass, turned to look at him while squaring back his shoulders while frowning.

"Shut-up Salvatore." he growled out, the sound coming from the pit of his stomach. Stefan didn't know how old the vampire was but he was sure that if he provoked Dumbass into a fight it would help Bonnie and Damon in the long run. Besides he felt like he could take the guy especially with all the fresh human blood currently coursing through his system. Sitting back on his hunches, he just looked at Dumbass and sent him a small smile.

"How about you make?" Stefan watched as Dumbass took a step forward while the other two vampires, Dumb and Dumber tried to stop him.

"You know what the boss says." Dumber pleaded as he latched an arm around his friend to pull him back. Dumbass continued to glared at him just as the large metal door, the only entrance to the room, shifted and bend forward as if someone punched it. They all shifted their gazes towards the door as it crashed to the floor and a man entered the room. All three vampire guards turned and watched as the man stepped into the room. Stefan's eyes swept over the man as he came into the room. He was of average height and not overly muscular. Pushing himself up off the ground, Stefan readied himself for a fight. He knew the man wasn't apart of Klaus' men. Although he was willing to fight, Stefan truly felt like running the moment he got a look into the man's eyes and saw that the man was looking at him as well. "Who are you?" Dumbass shouted as he balled up his fist. The man stepped further into the room and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't introduce myself to dead men." he murmured softly as he walked towards the three vampires. He only stopped when the three of them had formed a makeshift semi-circle, then the man lifted his hands up into the air and clasped them. He bowed slightly and then righted himself just as Dumbass rushed forward screaming out to the others to kick this guy's ass. Although, Stefan was pretty sure things were going to go differently. He watched as the nameless man stepped back just as Dumbass and Dumber charged forward. Dumber threw a punch that the man easily dodged while catching Dumbass' leg that would have kicked him in the knee. Stefan watched as the man kicked Dumber in the chest sending him crashing into the wall. Using the same leg, the man slammed his foot down on Dumbass' extended leg. Stefan flinched as he heard the sickening crack and saw the man's leg shift into an impossible angle. The man then released Dumbass and moved onto the other two, who stepped back momentarily to afraid to come forward and fight.

Stefan watched from the back of the room as Dumber gathered up enough courage to charge forward, he ran at the man with his fist drawn back while yelling out what Stefan could only describe as a war cry. The man easily blocked Dumber's fist and in the same motion smacked his elbow into Dumber's nose. Blood squirted out as Dumber cried out in pain but the man wasn't finished with him yet. He grabbed Dumber's arm and twisted it behind his back while pressed his head down so he could slam his knee into his face. Then he curled his other hand around his neck and slung him away. Once the body landed on the floor, Stefan knew the vampire's neck had been snapped. The last vampire rushed him, trying to kick him, like Dumber had attempted to do earlier, but the man merely caught his leg and flipped him onto his stomach and then slammed his foot into his lower back, a fist into the middle of his spine and then an elbow near his neck. The man stepped away as his last vampire cried out in pain while weakly trying to squirm away and only then did Stefan realize that the man had been paralyzed. Stefan lifted his gaze from the man and almost yelled out when he realized the man was now standing in front of him. Before he could say anything the man reached out with a snake like quickness and wrapped his hand around his throat.

So you are Stefan Salvatore." Stefan opened his mouth to reply but felt a tinge of pain and then everything for him blacked out.

Bonnie and Elena were sitting in the living room both of the eagerly awaiting Stefan's return when Bonnie's cell phone went off. Elena looked over at her as she pulled out her phone. "Who is it?" Bonnie stared at the screen in confusion before waving off Elena and standing up.

"Sheriff Forbes?"

"Bonnie thank goodness I was able to reach someone, there's a problem." Bonnie raised an eyebrow at that and looked once again at Elena.

"What it is? What's going on?" She heard Sheriff Forbes issuing out orders to some of her officers before speaking. She could hear the panic and uncertainty in the older woman's voice. Whatever was going on was bad.

"There's been a vampire attack and it's worst than anything I've ever seen." The older woman replied. "Where are Damon and Stefan? My daughter?" Bonnie knew what Sheriff Forbes was getting at. Shaking her head, she spoke up quickly.

"They're not in Mystic Falls right now. . .they left to go and take care of a problem." Bonnie winced as the older woman cursed over the line. "I can handle it just tell me where the attack took place."

"It was by the Grille." Sheriff Forbes replied softly, Bonnie nodded her head then and looked over at Elena who was watching her.

"Alright I'll be there soon." Hanging up the phone, she looked over at Elena. Her friend didn't even have to voice her question. "There was a vampire attack over at the Grille. I'm gonna go and check it out."

"Maybe you should call Damon and Caroline so they can come back and help."

"You and I both know they're number one concern is getting back Stefan. They won't come back, not until they have him." she replied softly as she looked at her friend. "Don't worry though I can handle this." Elena nodded as Bonnie picked up her jacket and left. Bonnie quickly made her way outside the Salvatore Manor and froze at the threshold. Standing out in the driveway was Stefan Salvatore, the streetlight allowed her to see him fully and what she saw chilled her to the bone. His shirt was soaked through with fresh blood and his chin was covered in it as well. The look in his normally caring eyes seemed crazed. . .manic.

"Oh my God. . .St-Stefan." he took a step forward then and gave her a weak smile. As Bonnie looked at him she didn't know whether to run or stay there for her friend.

"Hello Bonnie." he whispered before collapsing on the ground, Bonnie stood there for a moment in shock, she knew that Stefan was the attacker, she could figure that out by the fresh blood on his clothing.

"Elena!" she called out as she rushed down the stairs to get a look at Stefan, she turned him over and lightly touched his shoulders trying to shake him back to consciousness but nothing work. She barely turned around as she heard the shrill cry of Elena who rushed down the stairs to be at Stefan's side.

"Bonnie what. . .what happened?" Nibbling on her bottom lip at her friend's question, Bonnie looked at Stefan and then over at Elena.

"We're just gonna have to wait for him to wake back up before telling us." she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "Here call Damon and Caroline and tell them to come back. . .tell them we have Stefan."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm taking Stefan down to the cellar." she said standing up, she quickly chanted and Elena watched as Stefan's body was lifted up by Bonnie's magic. Reaching out, she laid a hand on Bonnie's arm.

"Why are you taking him down to the cellar, Bonnie?"

"In case you didn't realize it yet, that isn't animal's blood on him. It's human blood." With that said, Bonnie pulled her arm away from Elena and walked into the Manor. Elena watched as Stefan's body followed behind her. Looking down at the cell phone in her hands, she awkwardly opened it and dialed Damon's number. Standing up, she quickly ran into the house and closed the door.

"Elena why are you calling me?" Damon asked as soon as he answered the phone, "We're almost there I don't have time to-."

"Stefan's here!" she rushed out quickly. "He's here."

"What! How is that-."

"I don't know just get back here." The phone cut off and Elena knew that he was coming back, setting the phone down on the corner table, she hurried down to the cellar to see what Bonnie was currently doing with Stefan.

"Are you sure he won't hurt Bonnie?" Sovann asked as he followed Samil into the only office located in their shop. Samil didn't say anything as he circled around the desk and took a seat in the high back chair.

"Am I detecting a crush?" he asked in amusement as he looked at his right hand man, Sovann's mouth dropped open at Samil's words. "It's alright you know. . .I plan to give her over to you once I finish." Sovann frowned at his words and shook his head. "Don't worry I won't touch her in that way if that's what you're thinking."

"Samil. . .all I want to know is will Stefan hurt her."

"I compelled him, Sovann. Or do you not trust my abilities?" Sovann's mouth dropped open in shock as he realized just how close he was to upsetting his master, which was something anyone who had knowledge about Samil's true identity did their best to avoid doing. Shaking his head, he settled back in one of the chairs that faced Samil.

"I'm sorry but an enraged vampire on a human blood splurge is a dangerous thing for such a young witch to fight or to handle." Samil rolled his eyes at Sovann's worry, the man's crush on Bonnie was to sweet. It made his hands itch to do devious things just so he wouldn't have to think about Sovann or his crush.

"He won't harm her. . .that's a fact."

"Of course, I was just worried." Samil sent Sovann a cold smile and nodded his head as he leaned back.

"Of course you were, you know if I had the slightly clue that you would have developed this crush just by showing her around the store. . ." he trailed off and shrugged his shoulders but sent Sovann a knowing look. Sovann knew what he meant, he would have made Sovann kill her friends creating yet another reason why he would eventually end up in hell and then he would have turned Bonnie. That was how Samil's mind worked. If he wanted even the slightly bit of happiness, Samil would make him do a whole lot of evil before giving it to him. Sighing, he opened his mouth to say something else but Samil held up a hand to silence him. "Whatever you have to say can wait until after our visitors have left." Sovann turned and saw Klaus and a few of his men standing in the doorway of the office. Samil most have known they were coming otherwise they would have met them at the front door. Sovann looked over at Samil and saw the frown that was currently marring the man's face as he looked at Klaus standing there. "Is there some reason why you've decided to come here, Klaus?" Sovann watched as the original entered the room and slammed his hands on the edge of Samil's desk. Denting the wood and making the desk dip underneath the intense pressure. Samil for the most part just sat back and watched as Klaus raged.

"You know damn well why I'm here. I should have known you'd do something after you came to visit me. Why did you send your dog to get Stefan and why did you allow that Bennett witch to kill my people?" he shouted out angrily. Samil's eyes narrowed into thin slits as he slowly stood up from his chair.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that we question our betters in this time period." Samil growled out angrily as he looked over at Sovann, who immediately stood up ready to enact any instruction that Samil gave him. Klaus nervously licked his lips and stepped back from the desk obviously aware of the pain that Samil was promising him in one cold look. "Now Klaus I'm a kind man so sit down and try to voice your questions again. . .this time do it in a much more respectful tone." Klaus stared at him for a moment before slowly sitting down.

"Why did you do it?" he simply asked, Samil smirked at Klaus and leaned forward.

"Because I fucking wanted too. Now as for reasons, I did it because the 'Bennett witch,' as you have titled her has gained my interest. She's a spitfire and I've never seen anything like it before. Now you would do well to find yourself another hobby other than trying to kill her cause that pleasure is exclusively mine. However I can think of a few things that I want you to do and I will contact you later on when those things become a bit clearer. Now please leave my office and this store before I decide to go ahead and end your miserable life." Klaus rose from his chair and nodded his head, he could feel the power within Samil bubbling beneath the surface. He made a motion to his men and then they all quickly left. Samil waited till he heard the door slam before releasing a deep sigh. Sovann waited till he heard the front door of the shop slam shut before looking back at his master who had a wide grin on his face.

"How many of his men did you kill?"

"I didn't kill them."

"Just seriously injured them than. . .did you enjoy yourself." Sovann thought about denying the statement but decided against it. Samil knew him and he already knew that Sovann always loved moments where he could fight with abandon.

"Yes sir I did." he murmured softly as he sat back down in his chair while looking at his master. "Samil there's something I have to ask you?"

"What is it, Sovann?"

"Are you sure you about all of this?" Samil settled back in his chair and leaned back while rubbing his hands together while a smirk slowly went across his face.

"Of course I am. Let me have my fun, Sovann. I haven't toyed with people like this in centuries." he murmured softly. "Doing things like this brings back so many memories."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; _David Fishwick, babyshan211, Reighn Venhem 33704 and frangefolie_. I hope everyone enjoys this new update and please remember to Review, they make a writer's world go round.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Eight

Bonnie carefully carried Stefan down to the basement, she could hear him stirring while up in mid-air and she wanted to make sure that she had him safely behind the cellar door before he woke up. She still couldn't forget the way that he had looked at her right before passing out at the bottom of the stairs outside. She could tell just by looking in his eyes that he had been forced to do some terrible things and she wanted to make sure that she stopped him before he did something that he would really regret. Pushing open the cellar door, she stepped aside and floated Stefan's body inside and gently laid him on the floor. Reaching out, she slammed the door shut and released a tired sigh and leaned against the wall. Closing her eyes, she slid down the wall while keeping her gaze locked in on Stefan. She barely looked up as Elena came running down the stairs. "I called Damon, him and Caroline are on their way back here."

"Good, maybe I can send Caroline to go and check out that vampire attack that her mother called me about although I'm sure I know who did it." Bonnie whispered as she looked over at Stefan who was fidgeting.

"Are you saying Stefan did it?"

"I don't want to believe it but he's the only vampire I've seen tonight with fresh human blood coating the entire front of their clothing." Bonnie whispered back as she kept her eyes on Stefan, silently wondering if the real Stefan, the one she cared for would be there. Or would this so-called ripper Stefan be there.

"How long ago did you call, Damon?"

"A few minutes ago," Elena said softly as she stood up and walked over to the cellar door. "Why?" Bonnie opened her mouth to say something but saw Stefan lifting his head up just a bit. The next thing Elena and Bonnie knew Stefan was at the door of the cellar glaring at them both.

"Why do you guys have me locked in here?" he asked, his voice eerily calm. "Bonnie let me out of here."

"That won't be happening until the human blood in your system washes out." she stated as she looked up at him while remaining at her spot on the floor. "Elena you better step back alright, he doesn't look reasonably."

"He knows I love him, Bonnie." Elena said with confidence as she looked at Stefan with a small smile. "He wouldn't hurt me." Stefan nodded his head rapidly as he looked at Elena while wrapped his hands around the cellar bars.

"Elena!" Stefan turned slightly and looked at Bonnie.

"She's right you know I wouldn't hurt her unless," he paused then and turned his gaze back on Elena. "Unless she done something with Damon." Elena stopped mid-stride at Stefan's words and looked at him completely dumbfounded, her mind instantly going a mile a minute as she looked at him. How did he know about the kiss? He had already been taken by Klaus. Did Katherine tell him about the kiss she walked in on. Did-. Her thoughts were broken up by a dangerously low animalistic growl. She looked back at Stefan and saw that he was completely vamped out. "You did do something with him." he accused angrily as he glared at her. He banged the cell bars a few times in rage before stepping back and shaking his head. "All this time I've been waiting for you guys to rescue me and you were with my brother." Bonnie's mouth had dropped open in complete shock over this latest development. She honestly couldn't believe it but now she knew. Now she knew why sometimes when Damon and Elena thought no one was looking they gave each other looks of pure guilt.

"Stefan calm down please." Elena whispered as she moved over the cell door.

"Don't you tell me to calm down." he snapped back as he looked at her. "Klaus was right the entire time, you're related to Katherine and-." he trailed off clutching his head in complete agony. Pushing herself up from the floor, Bonnie walked over to Elena and laid her hand on her friend's back while looking at Stefan.

"Maybe you should go upstairs and-."

"No, Bonnie. I need to be down here so I can-."

"I don't want you here." Stefan snarled out from the cell as he looked at her with tears in his eyes, Elena's mouth dropped open in shock as she studied the pain and rage in his face. She gulped a bit and looked back at Bonnie.

"I'll just. . .I'll just be upstairs." Bonnie nodded and watched her go. As soon as Elena disappeared Stefan's spoke up.

"Did you know?" he asked and Bonnie could hear the accusations in his voice. Even if she did know did he really think she would sit by and allow them to disrespect him and his sacrifice. Walking towards the cell, she shook her head and sat down in front of it. She studied Stefan as he sat with his back against the wall silently watching her and waiting on her reaction.

"No I didn't know but if anything happened. . .I'm sure it only happened once."

"Is that suppose to make it better?" he asked, his voice dangerously low again. Bonnie studied him for a moment before nodding her head.

"At least it didn't happen again and again. At least they had enough respect for you to stop."

"You actually think it was respect that made them stop." he muttered lowly as he looked down at his clothing, Bonnie watched as he stared in disgust at the blood that covered him from his chest down to the thighs of his blue jeans.

"Alright then what was it that made them stop?" Bonnie asked him, he lifted gaze back towards her and sighed.

"I don't know but it wasn't respect because if they respected me at all they would have never done it."

Damon and Caroline returned back to the Salvatore boarding house in record time as soon as Damon entered the house he was calling for his brother. "Stefan!" he yelled out as he entered the living room and found Elena sitting on the sofa alone and crying softly. He paused for a moment and looked around before frowning. "Where's Stefan and Bonnie?"

"She took him down to the cellar."

"What! Has the little witch lost her mind?" He growled out. "Stefan's been captured for the last few months, he doesn't need to spend his first moments back home sitting in a damn cell." Elena stood up off the sofa then and sighed.

"There was a vampire attack tonight. . .he could have been the one who. . ." she trailed off and rubbed her arms as she thought about the blood on Stefan's clothing and the enraged look in his eyes down in the cellar. She remembered that night they discovered he had been drinking human blood. The look in his eyes had been the same.

"Dammit, Sheriff Forbes is gonna come after us."

"Bonnie is probably gonna come up with a good cover story." Elena said. Damon clenched his jaw at the mention of Bonnie and rubbed a hand over his face.

"And where oh where did the good witch go before locking my brother down in the cellar." Elena looked down at the floor.

"She's still down there with him. I'm the one that he didn't want down there." she admitted softly, Damon gave her a look for a brief moment and knew instantly that his brother knew. Rubbing a hand along the back of his neck, he glanced over at Caroline.

"Stay up here with her while I go see about Stefan." Caroline just nodded her head and watched as Damon quickly left the room and headed downstairs towards the cellar. As he walked he could hear Bonnie and Stefan talking quietly. He could hear Bonnie questioning his brother and Stefan's reply.

"I suppose you're right that's not respect." Bonnie whispered as he came closer, he paused waiting for Stefan's reply but none came. He stood in the shadows for several more beats before Stefan spoke again.

"Hello Damon." Stefan called out from the cell. "You know I can smell your guilt from way over here." Damon stepped out of the shadows and looked at his brother who was sitting with his back against the wall staring coldly at him. Glancing down at the figure sitting in front of the doorway, he found Bonnie looking up at him. He could see the disappointment in her eyes and for some reason it bothered him more than he was willingly to admit.

"I'm glad you're finally home." Stefan scoffed at his words then and shook his head and looked down at the ground.

"I just bet you are." Stefan mumbled as he stared at his brother. "Bonnie can you leave us alone, I think my brother and I need to have a talk." Bonnie looked between both of them and shook her head. She didn't think it would be smart if she just left them alone down here, anything could happen and it probably would considering that Stefan had just found out about Elena and Damon.

"Bonnie go I promise nothing will happen." Damon said as he looked at his brother, standing up Bonnie gave them both one last look and then headed up the stairs. Damon waited till he had to strain to hear her footsteps before speaking. "Despite whatever it is that you think you know. . .I'm glad that you're back home."

"Are you really?" Stefan asked as he stood up from the ground. "Me being back certainly does cut into your getting with Elena scheme."

"There is no plan. . .no scheme. I'm just glad you're back." Damon said as he walked up to the cellar door only to jump back as Stefan rushed forward. "Dammit Stefan, now isn't the time for all of this. You think Klaus is gonna let us settled this little sibling spat before coming back after you." Stefan simply stared back at him.

"You know he tortured me by putting images of you and Elena together in my head during my entire stay." he mumbled as he continued to look at his brother. "I would comfort myself after he made look at those images by repeating to myself over and over again that you two wouldn't do that to me," he stated as he continued to look at his brother. "So tell me. . .when and how many times?"

"Stefan you need to calm down so-."

"Why!" Stefan shouted as he looked at his brother. "Do you think I'll take the news that you betrayed me. . .that Elena betrayed me better if I'm calm. Do you really think I'll take the news better when I'm calm." He laughed then and shook his head. "Come on, I talked to you when you were unreasonable and slightly crazed. At least return the favor."

"Fine. . .I, I mean we. . .we kissed the night you got the cure from Klaus. Nothing has ever happen since then and-."

"On the night that I gave myself over to Klaus to save your life, you betrayed me with the woman I love. . loved-." he stuttered over the word and shook his head as she backed away from the cellar down and made his way towards the back. Sitting down, he shook his head and looked back up at his brother. "Wow! I honestly didn't think you had it in you."

"It was a kiss of comfort and-."

"She couldn't kissed your forehead, your cheek. . .hell even your hand. That could have been seen as a kiss of comfort. Don't stand there and add insult to injury." Damon studied his brother a moment longer but didn't say anything.

"Stefan look-." Damon began but stopped as he saw the look in his brother's eyes as he opened his mouth. "I guess you want to be alone."

"No I'll see Bonnie and Caroline." he stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "As for you and Elena well only time can tell." Damon just nodded his head at his brother's statement and turned away from the cellar.

"I know this might not mean anything to you but we both regret what we did. If we could take it back we would." Damon stated softly before he slowly started walking out of the cellar. He paused mid-way up the stairs and sighed. "We'll be leaving you in there until the human blood works it way out of your system."

"Sure but don't except my anger to just calm itself out while I'm down here." he called back with a bitter chuckle. "Cause that won't be happening anytime soon, brother." Damon closed his eyes at those words and quickly marched back upstairs thinking about his brother and how he had just gotten him back only to lose him again due to his own selfishness.

Coming back upstairs, he was immediately greeted by Caroline and Bonnie. Behind them on the sofa he could see Elena sitting quietly by herself probably still reeling from Stefan's rejection because he knew he was certainly still reeling. "Is everything okay down there?" Caroline asked. "Can I see him?" she asked again.

"Yeah go on down there he needs a friend." Damon said, in a flash Caroline was gone leaving on Bonnie, Elena and Damon standing there in the living room. Clearing his throat, Damon looked over at Bonnie.

"What was that I heard about Sheriff Forbes?"

"Stefan killed someone when he came back here," Bonnie stated as she looked between Damon and Elena. "The evidence was all over his clothing." Damon clenched his jaw at that and sighed deeply.

"Does she think we did it."

"No, I don't believe she does." Bonnie said. "I did promise her that I would come or get either you or Caroline so-."

"Let's go." Damon said as he looked at her. Bonnie's mouth opened momentarily before closing. "Come on let's go and check it out before she comes over here with stakes and vervain." he muttered as he looked over at Elena. "Tell Caroline to give Stefan a change of clothes alright." Elena just nodded but Bonnie wondered if she had really even heard Damon. As they walked outside, Damon gave the manor one last look before heading towards his car. Bonnie trailed behind him, her eyes trained on his back. As Damon neared the trunk of his car, he stopped and looked back at her. "If you have something to say just go ahead a say it," he snapped as he turned to look at her. "Besides I'm already tired of feeling those little judgey green eyes on me."

"I don't have anything to say." Bonnie replied as she looked at him while shaking her head and making her towards the passenger door. Damon stared at her from over the hood of the car. Bonnie met his gaze head on and sighed. "I really don't. . .I think whatever Stefan said to you is all that needs to be said."

"So you think my brother hating me and Elena is all that needs to be said?" he snapped lashing out because he had too. He couldn't figure out any other way to get the large weight that had settled onto his chest at his brother's words off of him. Bonnie frowned at his statement before shaking her head.

"That is rather unfortunate but honestly what did you expect." Damon opened his mouth to say something but he just couldn't find the words. Bonnie watched him silently before continuing. "You betrayed him. . .plain and simple and the crazy part about it is that you betrayed him when he was committing one of the most selfless acts I've ever seen. He gave himself up for you and at the same time you were doing what. As far as I'm concern Stefan can be mad at you both. He's not in the wrong for feeling the way he feels." Damon studied as he reached down and opened the door.

"And what about you, are you disappointed." Bonnie gave him an indescribable look before sighing.

"In Elena yes I am because I expected better from her, as for you I can't really say that I'm surprised." With that said she slipped into the car. Damon stood outside stunned by her words. Did she really just say she expected him to betray his brother. Deciding that he wouldn't dwell on that answer and how it made him feel he climbed into the car and headed off towards the located that Sheriff Forbes had given Bonnie earlier.

It had been nearly a week since Stefan had returned and during that time he had only let Caroline and Bonnie come down into the cellar to see him. Bonnie spent almost three hours a day down in the cellar with him just talking to him and making sure he didn't feel lonely. Stefan drummed his fingers on his jean covered thighs. As Bonnie settled down in a chair that had been set up outside the cellar door. "How are you feeling today?" she asked as she looked in on him. Stefan shrugged his shoulders and graced her with a small smile.

"I'm feeling great the cold concrete soothes me just right."

"Being locked up makes you snarky." Bonnie pointed out as she shot him a look. Stefan's mouth opened for a second before shaking his head.

"I guess you're right, sorry about that." he said with a shrug as he looked at the little bar covered window. "So school's starting soon right?" he asked from his customary position in the back of the cell, resting his back against the wall.

"Yeah in about about week." Bonnie said as she watched him. "Why do you ask?"

"I wanna be out of here by then." he stated simply. "The blood has almost worked itself out of my system and I just want to be out of this cell." tilting his head back and looked up at the ceiling. "Although I'm not entirely sure I want to stay here where the betrayal happened." Bonnie nodded her head at Stefan's words. Ever since everything came out, Stefan had been quite vocal about not staying in the manor where Damon and Elena had shared their kiss.

"I'm sure you will be out of here by then, Stefan. Has Damon been-."

"Besides you Caroline has been the only one down here." he corrected before Bonnie could continue. "And yeah, she's been feeding me." he said with a small grin. "I really don't know what I would have done if you two weren't my friends."

"Well you're never have to worry about that cause we aren't going anywhere." Bonnie said with a small smile. "Later on today I'm going shopping for some school supplies do you want me to pick you up anything."

"Yeah if you can," he paused and tapped the bottom of his chin. "Hey maybe I can treat you with a back to school shopping spree just ask for my card." Bonnie slowly nodded her head not even asking him who exactly to ask because she knew. Stefan didn't want to say Damon or Elena's name so her and Caroline had to make some educated guesses about which one of them he could be talking about.

"Okay I'll think about it." she whispered, hoping that Stefan would drop it cause she certainly didn't want to considering the fact that Damon had been acting different towards her since they had that discussion on the night that Stefan was as if he was trying to prove something to her, what that was however she didn't really know.

"Please Bonnie it's my gift to you for being someone I can count on." Stefan said as he rubbed a hand over his face. Bonnie smiled at that and just nodded her head as she looked at her friend. "Besides I think it might help get that sad look off your face. I've been meaning to ask you what's wrong?"

"You noticed."

"I am your friend, Bonnie. Of course I noticed." he stated with a shake of his head. "So what's going on are you still upset about Jeremy or-."

"No I'm okay with his decision to end our relationship. . .it's more about my father being back in town." Stefan's eyes widened slightly at that, for as long as he had been in Mystic Falls he had never even seen Bonnie's father.

"And that upsets you."

"You've never met him before." she whispered with a sigh. "It's really difficult to be around him especially now since he knows I practice my witchcraft."

"That upsets him?"

"Yes, he didn't want me to get involved with witchcraft." she stated softly as she looked at him. Stefan sighed then and gave her a look.

"I'm sorry for that, Bonnie. I really wish you had a better relationship with your father. You certainly don't deserve to be out of sorts with him." Bonnie tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and nodded her head slowly.

"You're right I don't deserve it." Shrugging her shoulders, she sighed openly and just shook her head for a moment. "But that doesn't matter now. . .I only have this year to be under his care but I'm officially on my own."

"You know you have friends that are willing to help you out right."

"Yeah, Stefan I know." she stated with a small smile as she looked at him. "So while I'm out do you want me to pick you anything special."

"Naw!" he said while shaking his head. "Just the usual stuff I guess." Bonnie nodded her head and sat back in her chair. She stayed down there talking to Stefan for about another hour before she decided it was time for her to leave. As she exited the basement, she saw Damon standing there at the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So when are we going shopping?" She pulled the door closed behind her before fixing him with a stare.

"Excuse me?"

"I said when will we go shopping." Bonnie frowned at that and took a look back at the door and then over at Damon.

"You were eavesdropping."

"Can't really help it," he said tapping the side of his head and flicking an earlobe. "I've got what some people call super-hearing."

"And you're also super annoying but that doesn't explain why you were eavesdropping on my conversation with Stefan," she gave him a brief look before sighing. "Wait yes it does." she said as she started to walk away. Damon quickly followed behind her as they made it to the main floor of the Salvatore manor.

"Wait," when Bonnie made no move to stop, he reached out and grabbed her arm. "Just wait a minute, I'm sorry I eavesdropped on you but since Stefan isn't talking to me eavesdropping on his little meetings with you and Caroline are the only way I can assure myself that he's getting better." Bonnie gave him a look as she continued walking towards the front door but was stopped again by Damon reaching out for her arm and holding her still.

"What now?"

"I thought I was taking you shopping?" Bonnie gave him a look while Damon only smiled back at her in that way that made her want to hit him and blush all at the same time. "Isn't that what you and Stefan agreed to down there?"

"All he said was for me to ask for his card. . .which I have no intention of doing," she paused and sighed. "I mean I won't use his money for my supplies or something like that, he doesn't need to pay me for my friendship."

"Oh really?" he asked while raising an eyebrow at her statement, Bonnie merely sighed and shook her head as they came to a stop at the front door.

"You, however have to pay for every minute." Damon shoved one hand into his pocket and pulled out a thin red credit card, while reaching out with his other hand to open the front door. Stepping aside, he looked at her and smirked.

"Well I guess I better start paying up, come on let's go shopping and no I won't take your usual 'Damon, leave me alone,' as an answer."


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Hey everyone it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week;_ David Fishwick, Child of the Night13, mehr03, Eddieizzie, Yson, NaeNae1495, Ali08, babyshan211 and annabella_. I hope everyone likes the new chapter and please remember to Review, they make a writer's world go around.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Nine

"I can't believe you brought me to Wal-Mart." Damon murmured as they entered the store, Bonnie merely gave him an annoyed look while pulling out a shopping cart.

"I didn't bring you anywhere, you followed me here in your car remember." she stated with a roll of her eyes before pointing out towards the parking lot. "If you don't want to be here you're free to leave at anytime." Damon quickly moved to her side at that remark and shook his head while giving her his signature smirk.

"Remind me to talk to you about that, you know with you being a servant of nature and all that I would think you would want to do your part to stop carbon pollution besides," he said slowly as he bumped her out of the way and took over the shopping cart. "You won't be getting rid of me that easily, I'm here to stay." he said with a quick nod of his head. "So what place in this blue hell will we be going to first?" Bonnie watched as he narrowed his eyes and looked around at all the busy shoppers rushing around the store.

"First off, behave yourself in here-."

"If I do, do you promise to give me a treat." Damon asked as he looked over at her. Rolling her eyes, Bonnie quickly counted to ten and tried to calm her nerves.

"Secondly. . .just follow me. This shouldn't be long, I just have to pick up a few things for me and Stefan," at the look he immediately gave her, she sighed. "It's just school supplies, Damon. Don't act like you don't know that already since you were eavesdropping." Shrugging his shoulders, he gave her a small smile before sighing.

"I can't helping overhearing." he drawled out slowly while pushing the cart forward to keep up with her quick stride. "It's one of the side effects of being a vamp." When Bonnie didn't reply, Damon pushed the cart up a bit quicker till he was right at her side. "Besides that look wasn't for that, Bonnie. I'm just glad you cleared up something for me. . .now I know you don't get your um," he trailed off and gave her a look. "Well you know your frilly things from here. Wal-mart doesn't seem to have the right selection for witty witches." Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Bonnie continued walking with Damon trailing behind her. They eventually made it to the school supply line and Bonnie quickly made her way over to the binders and paper. She could feel Damon's eyes on her as she tossed item after item into the cart. "Do you really think Stefan's ready for school?"

"What you want to keep him locked away until he forgives you?" she asked as she turned and looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. Damon studied her for a moment trying to figure out if she had discovered a spell on reading minds in Emily's grimoire. Emily had always been sneaky and secretive so he wouldn't put making a spell like that past her.

"You reading minds now?"

"No, you're just easier to read right now." Bonnie replied softly as she continued to look at him. "And yes I think he's ready for school. . .he's made a remarkable recovery, Damon."

"Believe me I know, I'm glad he's done binge. . .drinking." he said struggling for the right word to use in public as he looked down at the contents of the car. "But I also know that he wants out of the manor." He didn't have lift his head up to know that Bonnie was silently studying him, when he finally lifted his head back up her attention was on the shelves.

"Can you really blame him, Damon?" At her question, he remained silent, not really wanting to answer the question. He preferred not to say a thing about it cause in truth he couldn't blame his brother but he still didn't want him to leave. Instead, he decided to change the subject to something he felt more comfortable discussing cause as of right now his brother was off limits.

"What about you," he stated off calmly as he reached down and picked up a notebook. "Don't you get tired of school? I mean come on you really don't need it now since you're bewitched." he said with a smirk as she looked over at him.

"No, I'm not tired of school," she drummed her fingers on the binder she was currently holding. "I'm not tired at all cause it's the only place I can be normal now."

"You mean the only place you can pretend that you're all human." Damon said as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the cart rail while watching her movements slow down just a bit at her words. "That's it isn't it?"

"I guess, in school I'm just regular old Bonnie Bennett. I don't have to worry about vampires, werewolves, some super wolf-vamp hybrid, old originals or being a witch. I can just be me. . .the person I was before all you showed up in Mystic Falls." she admitted softly as she looked at him. Damon didn't say anything at first, instead he nodded his head in understanding. "Oh don't give me that look. . .you'll make me think you care."

"That's because I do." Damon replied bluntly as he met her eyes and held them for a second. "Despite everything I've done and said, I do care." he admitted softly. Bonnie just nodded her head at that not really knowing how to respond with Damon being so open and honest with her. He had the most sincere look on his face and all Bonnie could think to do was to look away because this Damon made her uncomfortable.

"I'm surprise you didn't say anything about the way I termed Klaus." Damon smirked, he knew what she was doing but for right now he'd let it slide. Besides who was he to call someone out on evading, he had just did the same thing moments earlier because he knew himself well enough to know that heart to hearts and revealing his feelings on certain matters wasn't really in his DNA.

"I think I'll let that slide, besides it's pretty accurate when you think about it. Although I don't know about the super part since you could have taken him out." she scoffed at his words and shook her head as she thought back to that night.

"Yeah, if only Elijah hadn't fallen for the pleas of a man at death's door." she mumbled as they slowly rounded the corner and made their way towards the next aisle. Damon hadn't really been paying attention so when Bonnie stopped in the middle of the aisle suddenly he hit her in the back with the cart although she hardly noticed. He looked over her shoulder to see what had caught her attention and saw Samil standing in the aisle. He gritted his teeth as he glared at the young warlock but before he could drag Bonnie away she spoke up.

"Samil?" Damon nearly rolled his eyes at the sound of her voice, as he looked at the man who owned the new herb shop in town. The one that had taken a liking to Bonnie, the one that had tried to act all big and bad with him outside his store. He didn't care if the man had helped bring his brother back home, he didn't have to like him. The man gave him a bad vibe anyway so his feelings were justified and Damon always listened to his feelings.

"Bonnie Bennett," Samil slowly drawled out as he flashed Bonnie a charming smile as he turned towards the young Bennett witch. "I didn't expect to see you in here nor did I expect to see you with him." he said his gaze shifting over towards Damon. "And here I thought you two weren't friends."

"We're working on that." Damon stated coolly, cutting off Bonnie before she could reply. The young witch gave him a look and then turned towards Samil and flashing him a little smile.

"Planning on going to school?" she asked nodding her head towards the notebook he held in his hands. Damon had to resist to urge to roll his eyes at Bonnie's attempt at flirting especially since she was wasting the effort on a guy like Samil.

"I don't know. . .I might since I know you're going," he said with a wink as he looked down at her before shifting his attention over towards Damon who was standing behind Bonnie looking extremely annoyed. "Although, I could have sworn you were in your twenties. . .but you do look to be on the slow side of things so. . ." he trailed off and shrugged his shoulders as Damon stood up a bit taller fully aware of what Samil was trying to say about him. He didn't care about keeping his cover, he was about ten seconds away from ripping that little warlock's throat.

"No Samil. Damon's just helping me shop."

"Paying you back from helping him out no doubt." he stated bluntly as he raised an eyebrow while looking over at Damon. "If you wanted to do that, the least you could do is stopping dragging her into your little vampire wars." Samil said as he casually placed the notebook in his hands back on the shelf in front of him. "Just a suggestion."

"Is this guy serious?" Damon growled out, Bonnie looked between the two of them and sighed before shaking her head while silently urging Damon to remain calm. She knew Samil and Damon didn't really like each other but she had no idea that it was this bad.

"Oh I'm quite serious actually," Samil stated as he shoved his hands into his pant pockets. "I consider myself one of Bonnie's true friends and I don't want her being used by a small group of idiotic vampires. She doesn't deserve it."

"She isn't being used." Damon snapped out angrily, his voice rising so much that he gained the attention of several shoppers. He shook his head and clutched the shopping cart rail while glaring at Samil. "She isn't being used." he stated again this time lowering his voice as he shot a glare at Samil who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Just calling it like I see it but if I'm wrong I'm sure you'll show me in time." he said lazily as he waved a hand in the air as if dismissing Damon, like one would an annoying fly. Turning back to Bonnie, he graced her with a smile. "Now when can I expect to see you again at my shop, Ms. Bennett?"

"Huh?" she said dumbly as she looked at him. Samil just smiled and walked over to her, he placed a hand on her arm and sent her a warm smile.

"I said when can I see you again beautiful, you still have that item to pick up at the shop." Bonnie looked into his warm brown eyes and blushed underneath his gaze.

"I guess I can come over later on this week."

"Without your undead bodyguard?" he asked as he looked back at Damon who was watching them silently. "Cause I don't know if you can tell but I don't like him." Samil said on a laugh as he watched Damon clench his jaw while sending him a heated glare. Damon tapped his foot on the ground as he tried to rein in his anger. This Samil guy was starting to really get on his nerves, especially with the way he was pushing up on Bonnie.

"Why are you even here?" Damon snapped out angrily.

"Shopping. . .why what else would I be doing here in good old Wal-Mart?" he asked with a wide smile as he looked back down at Bonnie. "Ms. Bennett you really have to think about who you share your time with. You don't want to become as dumb as the company you keep." Bonnie just nodded her head not really knowing what to say to that. "Now I have to admit it was nice seeing you here, you've been on my mind a lot lately."

"Well you have my number." Bonnie pointed out, glad the conversation seemed to be venturing off into a direction that was less combative. She didn't think, she'd be able to stop a fight between Damon and Samil.

"That I do," he said softly as he looked Bonnie in the eyes. Damon felt like gagging as he watched them. "Are you saying that your phone line is open cause I was worried I might have been disturbing you since I didn't know your schedule."

"Oh you can call me anytime just you know use common sense. . .no calling during some crazy hours."

"Oh of course," he looked down at the watch on his wrist and sighed. "I guess I better get going. I didn't find what I was looking for and it's time to reopen the store since both Sovann and I should be making our way back from our lunch break. I guess I better try to find that item online." he said with a playful sigh before brushing a hand against her cheek. "Don't forget to come by the shop." he called out before disappearing into the crowd of shoppers. Damon clutched the handle bar of the car as he continued to stare off in the direction that Samil had just disappeared in. "I do not like that guy, Bonnie."

"You hardly like anyone, Damon. So you telling me you don't like Samil isn't really surprising." she stated dismissively. Damon narrowed his eyes at that and shook his head for a minute before stepping towards her.

"You can't seriously like that guy."

"And why not. . .I'm not with Jeremy anymore and Samil is a great guy. He's a warlock, I'm a witch and he's really sweet," she raised a hand to silence Damon's protest. "Despite what you may think, Damon. He really is a great guy."

"Sure whatever you say."

"He helped us find out were Stefan was being held." she pointed out, Damon rolled his eyes at that and shook his head.

"He was only trying to impress you. He wouldn't have helped otherwise."

"Of course he wouldn't have. . .you didn't know him, Damon."

"Look, I'm grateful for his help but doesn't mean I have to like him." Damon stubbornly pointed out as he looked down at her. They continued to stare at one another silently before Damon finally tore his gaze away from her and moved back to the shopping cart. He could still feel Bonnie's gaze on him as he got behind the cart. "I know I'm a magnificent specimen, Bonnie but let's finish up shopping so we can get out of here."

Sovann was just sitting at the counter when Samil entered the herb shop. He could tell by the clench of his jaw that his master wasn't in the best of moods. He watched silently as Samil closed and locked the door before turing the sign that faced outside onto it's closed side. "Is everything okay, Samil?" Sovann cautiously asked as he watched Samil pace back and forth in front of the small desk where he and the cash register sat.

"I don't like the look of that Salvatore," Samil mumbled out angrily, "I can already tell that he likes her and he wants her to like him back as well." Sovann remained silent, because the way Samil was currently acting left him speechless. He had never seen his master in a jealous rage over any being before in his entire life. "The mere thought of her lowering herself to his level is so disgusting and I-." he paused for a moment and then erupted in laughter. Sovann watched as he bent over at the waist and clutched at his sides as he continued to laugh loudly. Sovann was almost positive that Samil had gone insane but when Samil looked back up at him that thought was completely wiped away.

"Samil?" he asked cautiously wondering if his own life was now in danger, Samil could be quite unpredictable when upset.

"I'm sorry to have put you through that, Sovann. I was merely trying to see how jealousy felt." he smirked then and shook his head while straightening his clothing.

"Jealously?"

"I just wanted to know what Damon Salvatore was currently going through and I have to admit like that emotion. Especially since it can make the plan I have for Bonnie Bennett go by just a bit faster. Damon's jealousy is something I'm counting on." Samil stated calmly as he walked over towards the table in the far corner of the shop. Sovann watched as he pulled out a bowl and knife and sat them down on the clean table. Sovann watched nervously as his master walked over the register and pulled out a sheet. "Where are the vitamins that um," he trailed off his finger scrolled down the sheet. "Aw, where are the vitamins that Devon Watts is coming to pick up?"

"Right here." Sovann said as he reached beneath the counter and pulled out a bottle of vitamins. He handed them to Samil and watched as the man made his way back to the table. "What are you doing?" Sovann asked unable to keep quiet as he watched Samil pick back up the knife. If there was one thing he had learned over the years it was to be weary whenever Samil handled a weapon. Samil didn't answer, instead he lifted the knife and pulled back the sleeve of his oxford white shirt and cut his wrist. Sovann watched as Samil's blood slowly went into the bowl that rested on the table below Samil's now wounded wrist.

"I need Damon to act on his newfound affection for Bonnie." he murmured. "He doesn't know what he's feeling yet but a forceful push in the right direction will help him move accordingly."

"I thought you were trying to get her for yourself?" Sovann asked in confusion as he looked at Samil and then back down at the bowl that was nearly halfway full with his master's blood. Samil smiled at his question and lifted his wounded wrist to his mouth. He licked the wound once and watched as the cut quickly healed. Turning around, he looked at Sovann.

"Don't worry it all fits into my plan."

"How?" Sovann asked in confusion, Samil didn't answer him right away instead he opened the bottle of vitamins and poured them into the bowl of blood. Sovann watched as Samil's blood immediately attacked the pills and seeped inside the small tablets until there was no more blood left in the bowl.

"The correct course for Bonnie and Damon would be for him to work out his feelings for Elena and then move on with Bonnie afterwards. . .jealousy however makes things a little bit more difficult." Samil said as he carefully placed the pills back into bottle. "Jealousy will make him stake his claim on her before he's emotionally ready, meaning that he won't have dealt with his feelings towards his brother's girlfriend. Which means that these feelings that he never dealt with will lead him to betray Bonnie down the line and when he does that he will not only break her heart, he'll push her into my arms because I would have been telling her all along that he wasn't to be trusted." Samil stated as he handed the bottle back to Sovann.

"And you're sure about this working?"

"Quite, if there's one thing I know it's how to maneuver humans into the situations that I want. . .it's like messing with a line of ants," he murmured softly. "It's all predictable." Sovann nodded his head in understand as he looked at his master.

"So why did you tamper with Devon Watts' order?"

"Damon and Bonnie need an external conflict ,besides me of course, to bring them closer together. I need Damon's feelings to change. He needs to see Bonnie a little bit differently and Bonnie certainly needs to see him a bit differently and that's where Devon comes in."

"Devon? Are you gonna use him to make Damon jealous."

"No not at all. Devon is the immediate external conflict." Samil stated with a wide grin on his face as he looked at his servant. "And he'll serve his purpose. . . whether he lives or dies is really up to how Bonnie and Damon feel after everything is said and done."

The first week of school was getting closer and Damon had discovered that Bonnie was allowing Stefan to move into her house for the time being until Stefan felt like he could move back into the manor. Seeing his little brother packing up his things had really sent him over the edge, knowing that his brother was packing made his betrayal all the more real. Elena wasn't worth losing his brother, the only family member he had left in this world. "So you're really gonna leave?" he asked as he stepped into his brother's room. Stefan lifted his head up and looked over at him for a moment before nodding his head.

"I think it's for the best." Stefan stated as he returned his attention back to his suitcase. Damon continued watching him silently before sighing and rubbing a hand over his face.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Does it even matter?" Stefan asked as he turned towards his brother with a frown on his face. Damon stared at Stefan silently before nodding his head. Of course it matter, he loved his brother and he didn't want to lose him because of his feelings for Elena. He knew now that blood was thicker than water and couldn't take knowing that he pushed his brother away.

"Yes it matters."

"I don't know if I believe you, Damon." Stefan said as he walked over to his closet and pulled out a few shirts. "You're gonna have to excuse me if your confession doesn't ring so true with me." Damon sighed and stepped further into his brother's room.

"I know you're angry-." He stopped when Stefan cut him a harsh glare. "Look Stefan I really think we should talk about this for real and-." his brother held up a hand and shook his head rapidly from side to side.

"We don't need to talk now, Damon. Not while I'm still pissed, not while I'm still angry with you for what you did. Nothing productive is going to happen if we talk now." Stefan admitted as he looked at his brother.

"I'm sorry."

"I wish I could believe you but I'm not to sure about that. You still care about Elena. . .love her, whatever it is you're telling yourself you feel towards her and I don't want to deal with it. Both you need to decide what it is the hell you want cause you can't have both." When Damon didn't say anything, Stefan just shook his head and starting carrying his suitcase out of his room, when he walked by Damon snapped back to life and started following after him.

"Are you sure that living with the little witch is the right thing to do?"

"Her father's hardly there so yeah I think so." Stefan replied as he sent his brother a look as he headed down the stairs.

"I'm just wondering you don't want to come home and have daddy warlock attacking you because he feels the presence of the undead in his household."

"Bonnie's father doesn't practice witchcraft so that little scenario isn't going to happen ever." Stefan replied coolly.

"Yeah but-." Damon jumped back when Stefan turned around to face him.

"Stop it alright. . .I'm going to Bonnie's house and there's nothing you can do to stop me, Damon. I need. . .I need to get out of here alright. I can't be here right now. It's not fair to me, for you to stand there and ask me to stay in a place where my brother and the girl I love betrayed me while I was giving myself up to Klaus. It isn't right. . .it isn't fair. I'm gonna to deal with this on my terms, and I'm sorry but I don't really care about how you feel on the matter. This is for me. I'm doing this for me and if you care about me as much as you're putting on, you'll let me."

"Fine, but just tell me do you hate me," Damon licked his bottom lip and stared his brother in the eyes. "Just tell me if you hate me." Stefan studied him for a moment and then shook his head while releasing a bitter laugh.

"You know I tried," Stefan stated as he looked Damon directly in the eyes. "I really tried while I was in that cell, I tried to hate you with everything inside me but then I kept remembering that you're my brother," Stefan looked at his watch and sighed. "See you around, brother."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Sorry. . .so sorry for the long break. The break was due to a mixture of writer's block and a allergic reaction. First off I want to thank my reviewers from last time;_ David Fishwick, artemisn, Yson, NaeNae1495, babyshan211, mdpierrette, Reighn Venhem 33704, anadams, LunaSolTierra, nicnac, Ali08, and annabella_. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Ten

"Bonnie are you sure that you're okay with all this? I know you might not want to deal with the drama." Stefan stated as he followed Bonnie into the room that he would be staying in until he felt like going back to the Salvatore Manor. Judging by his current feelings, moving back home wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Bonnie walked over to the lone window in the room and sat down on the bench that rested beneath the window sill and gave him a look.

"How many times do I have to tell that it's okay?" Stefan rubbed a hand over the back of his neck as he set his bag down at the foot of the bed. She had told him countless times that she would be okay with him staying there but he still felt like he was intruding and he didn't want to do that to her.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want you to feel like I was using you."

"You're my friend, Stefan." Bonnie stated simply as she stared at him before sending him a small smile. "Believe me you aren't using me and if I felt that way you would certainly find out." Stefan laughed at that and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I guess you're right about that. You certainly aren't shy." he murmured with a shake of his head as a small smile broke out across his face as he thought about how she continually put his brother in his place. The smile, however quickly disappeared as he thought about his brother. "Seriously though, what about your father. I know you said he wasn't here but-."

"He's on one of his four month long business trips. He might make it back for thanksgiving but I seriously doubt it." she said with a shrug, trying to appear as if she couldn't care less about her absentee father but Stefan could see right through that. "Normally I would have this house all to myself but I don't mind sharing it with a friend." Stefan smiled at that and nodded his head.

"Well thanks again. I just had to get of there you know." he admitted as he looked at her. Bonnie just nodded her head in understanding. She could just imagine what he was going through, she would have hated to love someone and then have them betray her as she willingly sacrifice herself for their greater good and that's exactly what Damon did. She wasn't even gonna touch on the Elena element, all she would say about the situation was that her soul-sister messed up big time.

"Don't worry about it Stefan. I'm glad I could help out. I know everything's hard right now but-." They both paused as the doorbell rang. Stefan sent Bonnie a look as he pushed himself up from the bed.

"You expecting company?"

"Nope. You're the only person I know of that would be coming over tonight." Stefan tensed up at her words as a feeling of dread washed over him. His mind immediately thought of Klaus, maybe the original had come to get him back. After all it wasn't like Klaus allowed him to leave, no he had escaped. Bonnie studied Stefan and picked on his nervousness, standing up from the bench she looked at him and wrung her hands together.

"What is it?"

"I don't know but let me go downstairs and greet your late night visitor." he stated as he moved towards the door, Bonnie followed behind him and almost ran into him when he stopped abruptly and turned around and gave her a look.

"I can fight too you know," she said as she placed her hands on her hips and shot him a look as well. "Remember I am the resident witch of Mystic Falls." she pointed out while looking up at him. Stefan sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before issuing a final warning.

"Resident witch or not. . .let me handle things first." Bonnie just nodded her head and followed Stefan downstairs. When he gave her another look that clearly told her to stay back, she stopped at the edge of the hallway that led to her front door. She was ready to give her friend backup no matter who was on the other side of that door. She watched as Stefan made his way towards the front door only to throw it open. She couldn't see who was on the other side but she knew it was a friend by the way Stefan sighed and slumped his shoulders in relief.

"Um okay so I'm just gonna assume that you're really happy to see me." Caroline Forbes stated as she pushed her way by Stefan and entered her friend's house. Kicking the door closed with her foot she held up two separate bags.

"Hey Care-bear what brings you by?" Bonnie asked as she looked at her friend.

"Well I heard that a certain Salvatore was moving in with you and I decided to come over and give him a house warming gift. . . well one for the both of you to be exact. I have real people food in this bag right here," Caroline said as she handed the bag over to Bonnie. "And over here I have um something else." Stefan reached out and grabbed the bag from Caroline, he looked over at Bonnie and then cleared his throat.

"I'll just go out back. . .excuse me ladies." Bonnie turned and watched as he as Stefan disappeared in the back of the house before turning back around and facing Caroline who was now smiling at her.

"Thanks for the food. . .and I'm sure Stefan feels the same way."

"I hope so. . .it took me forever to catch it." Caroline mumbled as she wiped a hand over her forehead. "So how is it?"

"I really wouldn't know, Care. He just got here about an hour ago. In fact we were just upstairs when you decided to drop in on us." Bonnie said as she turned and headed for the kitchen very much aware that Caroline was following behind her. Caroline didn't say much as Bonnie sat the bag down on the kitchen counter. "Oh and. . .real people food, really Care?"

"What else do you want me to say, Bonnie?" Caroline asked with a shrug of her shoulders as she pulled herself up on one of the stools that lined the outside of the breakfast nook. "By the way you have you talked to Damon and Elena." Bonnie drummed her fingers on the table as she looked over at her friend for a moment.

"I talked to her briefly on the phone before Stefan got here. I wanted her to know what was going on." Caroline nodded her head at that and watched as Bonnie fished out the food that she had picked up for her at the Grille. "Thanks for stopping by."

"I love seeing my friends and right now I'm sort of giving Elena the cold shoulder. You know for hurting Stefan like she did. That wasn't right of her and she knows it." Bonnie just nodded her head as she looked over at Caroline.

"Well I'm sure Stefan appreciates the support."

"And the meal, he better appreciate that cause you have no idea how long it took me to catch that thing. All this vampire speed and it still took me an hour." she mumbled as she shook her head while Bonnie just picked up a fry and laughed at the expression on Caroline's face. "But enough about me, I wanted to ask you about that guy."

"What guy?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"You know that guy who knew I was vampire like immediately. He was all protective of you and stuff, very knightly." Bonnie rolled her eyes at that description and shook her head for a minute as she thought about Samil.

"You're talking about Samil."

"Right that's who I'm talking about. Are you two dating yet? I mean I could see the chemistry and-."

"No I'm not dating him yet. I mean Jeremy and I just broke up and I really don't want to just jump back into the dating game."

"I guess you're right but it was a mutual break-up right," when Bonnie nodded, Caroline continued. "Since that's the case I don't see a problem with you trying to move on with Samil. I mean he's fine and extremely nice. I mean he was going to fight me outright even though he knew I was a vampire."

"Who knows you're a vampire?" They both turned around and saw Stefan standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Bonnie gave him a look but didn't say much as he walked further into the room and sat down at the breakfast on her free side.

"Bonnie's new boyfriend." Caroline answered, laughing as she received a glare from Bonnie who reached out and smacked her shoulder playfully.

"He's not my boyfriend. . .he's just a friend that helped us get you back from Klaus. He helped with the locator spell and all that." Stefan narrowed his eyes in thought before slowly nodding his head.

"How come I haven't met him yet? You know I would like to thank him for helping out cause he certainly didn't have to get involved." Stefan said as he placed his arms up on the counter and looked over at Bonnie. "Besides as your friend. . .male friend, I should probably check him out and make sure he's on the up and up." Bonnie laughed at that while shaking her head.

"Well Samil's already failed one inspection-."

"Really who?" Caroline asked.

"Damon doesn't like him. . .when he forced himself to go shopping with me, we saw Samil and well they aren't anywhere near being friends. I probably should have stopped them from fighting but Damon's um. . .attitude sort of confused me." Stefan raised an eyebrow at that while sharing a look with Caroline.

"What do you mean by his attitude?"

"It was like he was jealous or something," she chuckled and shook her head. "I know that's far fetched and all but that's the vibe I got. So I was sort of caught off guard, and then Samil was messing with him cause well Samil likes me I guess."

"Oh he most certainly does like you, Bonnie." Caroline stated while nodding her head at her friend.

"Well you know I'm not at all used to a situation like that." Bonnie said with a shake of her head as she looked at Caroline. "Anyway Samil was messing with him and insulting him and well I. . .I didn't say much of anything."

"Damon probably got a few digs in as well." Caroline stated with a shrug of her shoulders. "I wouldn't dwell on that for to long, Damon probably forgotten all about that little incident by now you know."

"Probably." Bonnie mumbled as she looked down at her untouched meal. Looking back up she gave Stefan and Caroline a look before smiling. "But enough about that how about we talk about something else." Caroline tapped a finger on the bottom of her chin as she thought over where to take their conversation next.

"Well you know Devon Watts has been asking about you." Bonnie smiled as she thought about the linebacker. He was an attractive guy but she didn't think that she had been this type. Stefan cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Maybe you two can talk about that later. Right now I'd rather have a conversation that you know sort of includes me." he said with a wink as he crossed his arms over his chest. "No offense but spending my evening talking about boys isn't exactly ideal."

The next morning Bonnie's cell phone woke her up, reaching out blindly she grabbed it off her nightstand and answered. "Hello?"

"You sound tired, Bonnie." Immediately recognizing the voice, Bonnie sat up a bit in her bed and looked over towards the alarm clock on her nightstand and angrily read the red digits before pressing the phone to her ear in annoyance.

"It's six in the morning, Damon."

"I thought you were the servant of nature. . .shouldn't you be rising with the sun." he teased lightly. Bonnie clenched her jaw and wished that she were facing him right now so she could give him the proper punishment for this.

"I can't believe you called me at six in the morning."

"Well, I wanted to call you before you're little witchy friend Samil called you," he mumbled out in annoyance and Bonnie didn't have to be at the boarding house to know that he was frowning. "So how's my brother?"

"So that's why you're calling me up this early in the morning."

"Don't worry next time I call, I'll make it all about you." he stated his voice softening just a bit. Bonnie nibbled on her bottom lip and curled her hand around the edge of her sheets. "So how is my little brother doing?"

"He's fine, in fact he's suppose to be coming with me today when I go to see Samil at his shop." Bonnie paused as she heard some glass breaking on Damon's end of the phone. "Um is everything okay?"

"Perfect." Damon growled out. "Do you mind telling me why Stefan and you are on your way to see the wicked witch of Mystic Falls."

"He's a warlock not a witch." she corrected patiently.

"So you're saying he's the wicked warlock of Mystic Falls?"

"He's not wicked either, Damon. He did help you get your brother back." she exclaimed tiredly. "That's mainly why we're going over there. Stefan wants to tell the guy thanks and I don't see any problem with that."

"Besides you need to pick up your little free gift," he blew out a breath and Bonnie was positive he was rolling his eyes. "Although, I don't understand how he could say that I'm buying your friendship when as soon as he meets you he offers you some type of free gift."

"Damon why do you even care what Samil does for me."

"I don't trust him." Damon admitted with a shake of head. "The guy just shows up in town and immediately gets to know you, you know I'm starting to think him meeting you in the Grille was all this doing. Maybe he wants to start some type of witchy harem with you as the center piece." Bonnie sat up in bed and rolled her eyes at his statement.

"I'm not even going to address all the wrong I just heard in that statement, Damon." She heard Damon murmur something over the line before clearing his throat.

"Well I'm just telling you how I see it." He admitted coolly. "I don't think that guy is a good person." Bonnie resisted the urge to laugh at Damon's statement as she shook her head and looked back at the alarm clock.

"I think I'll keep that in mind, Damon."

"You do that," he stated strongly as if he could see the smirk on her lips. "I'll call later to check back up on my brother."

"Do you want a full report?" Bonnie asked innocently.

"Yes I do smartass," he replied drily. "Talk to you later." With that said, he hung up the phone. Bonnie sighed and tossed the phone back on her nightstand and laid back down. As she rested her head on her pillow she thought about Damon and his early morning call. The older Salvatore brother was certainly acting out of the ordinary with her. It was strange and Bonnie certainly didn't want to dwell on that for longer than a minute, simply cause she wasn't used to dealing with Damon when he was like this. Deciding to file these incidents in the darkest corner of her mind, she settled back down on the bed determine to get in some more sleep.

"You mind telling me how old this guy is," Stefan asked as he leaned his seat back in the car so he could stretch out his legs. "I mean he does own a store."

"Well he's younger than you," Bonnie said with a laugh as she looked over at him. "But I guess he's around twenty-three. . .I think he said twenty-one or twenty-two." Stefan looked out the window and shook his head.

"You don't remember."

"That's what he told me. . .twenty-one or twenty-two." Bonnie said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Don't you think that's a little strange?" Stefan asked as he turned and looked at the girl in front of him. "He didn't even tell you his real age." Bonnie looked over at him for a moment before looking back out the window.

"I guess it's strange but maybe he didn't tell me because he likes me. . .you know like Caroline said. Maybe he was scared his real age would scare me off."

"Once he found out you were dealing with a bunch of vampires, he could have dropped that attitude and told you his real age." Stefan stated as Bonnie pulled into a parking space right outside the shop owned by the man they were currently talking about.

"Goodness, don't tell me you don't trust him either." Bonnie said as she looked over at Stefan who unbuckled his seatbelt and gave her a pointed look.

"Don't tell me you trust him." he replied simply. "Just cause he's a warlock doesn't mean that you should be giving him all your trust. Mystic Falls isn't exactly the place that good supernaturals come to. . .settle down, especially warlocks and witches. Most know the history of this place and avoid." he stated easily.

"Well what about my family?" Bonnie asked as she looked over at Stefan who merely grinned back at her and opened the car door.

"Your family? Oh come on, everyone knows that the Bennett witches are a stubborn bunch." Laughing he quickly hopped out of the car while Bonnie shouted out some type of threat as she too climbed out of the car.

"You are so gonna pay for that, Stefan."

"I don't see why. . .all I did was tell the truth and you're mad." he said pouting at her while shoving his hands in his pockets. Bonnie just shook her head at him and started making her way towards the shop with Stefan following in line beside her. "So he really owns a herb shop?"

"Yeah with his friend Sovann." Bonnie answered as she looked up at Stefan. "They're really close. . .best friends I think." Bonnie said with a small smile as they walked down the sideway towards the store. As they neared the store's entrance, they both stopped as they saw Devon Watts exiting the store with a bag in his hands. He turned and locked eyes with Bonnie and gave her a small shy smile.

"Hey Bonnie."

"Hey Devon." she said, he looked at her for a few more moments before looking away from her and rushing away from them. Stefan followed the man with his eyes and shook his head before looking back at Bonnie.

"It seems you have a shy admirer."

"Devon's always been a little shy around me." Bonnie stated with a soft laugh as she looked at back at Stefan. "But he's a sweet guy." Deciding that Bonnie knew the guy better than him, he returned his to what was in front of him and stopped just outside the door of the herb shop.

"Nice place so far."

"You haven't even been inside yet." Bonnie said, Stefan just reached out and held opened the door and waited till Bonnie headed inside before following behind her. They entered the shop and saw that the front of the store was mostly deserted. "Looks like no one's here." As soon as she spoke the door to the back of the shop opened and Samil came waltzing out. Dressed to the nines in a black business suit. Stefan raised an eyebrow at that, the outfit seemed to be completely out of place on a herbal shop owner. Samil smiled when his eyes landed on Bonnie.

"Are you finally here to pick up that gift?" he asked bluntly as he leaned on the counter and looked her directly in the eyes staring her down while ignoring him. Seeing the man that had pissed off his brother earlier this week, he sort of understood now why his brother had gotten into it with Samil. His brother hated being ignored and Samil seemed to be a master at that.

"I don't know I might pick it up. I don't want you to take the gift away now cause I waited to long." Samil chuckled at that and shook his head.

"Now you don't have to worry about that Bonnie. You know I would never do that." Stefan watched as Bonnie blushed and looked away from Samil and over at him. Reaching out, she laid her hand on his shoulder and cleared her throat.

"I wanted to introduce you to my friend Stefan Salvatore." Samil's eyes widened slightly in an attempt to look surprise but for some reason Stefan didn't really believe he was. The man just didn't appear to be someone who became surprised easily.

"Oh so this is Damon's brother- Yes, the one I helped you rescue." Samil looked Stefan over and then took a step towards him with his hand extended. "Nice to finally meet you, I'm glad you're back safe and with family." Stefan looked at the hand and then cautiously reached out and shook it.

"Thank you for your help."

"You shouldn't thank me," Samil said with a small smile before he looked back at Bonnie. "I was merely doing what was right." he said as he carefully removed his hand from Stefan's and moved back over to Bonnie's side. "Now are you ready to pick out your gift?"

"I guess I better go ahead," she said with a bright smile. "What exactly do you have in mind?" Stefan crossed his arms across his chest as he looked at Bonnie and Samil. Seeing the two of the together really made his stomach knot up in dread.

"Nothing much. . .maybe some vitamins or something like that. I don't really think you're ready for anything else." he said with a chuckle just as the door the shop opened and Sovann came strolling in. Samil turned and looked at Stefan, pointing at Sovann he cleared his throat. "Stefan, allow me to introduce my friend Sovann. . .Sovann this is Bonnie's friend Stefan Salvatore." With that said, he returned his attention back to Bonnie and walked her deeper into the row of shelves leaving Stefan near the cashier counter with Sovann.

Sovann eyed him cautiously as he made his way to the register, "So what brings you and Bonnie by?" he asked as he took off his jacket and placed it beneath the counter. Stefan finally took his eyes off the direction that Bonnie and Samil and disappeared in and looked back at Sovann.

"Have we met before?"

"No," Sovann replied as he looked Stefan dead in the eyes. "I don't forget faces." Stefan continued to stare at him for a minute before sighing.

"Sorry, you just gave me a strange sense of déjà vu." Sovann smiled at that and shook his head as he looked at Stefan.

"I've been told I have a familiar face." he said with a chuckle. "So you're friends with Bonnie huh, she's a good person." Stefan nodded his head in agreement as he listened out for Bonnie and Samil. He could hear him hitting on her near the back of the store while trying to convince her to pick out so type of herbal product.

"Yeah, she's been my friend since the day I met her." Stefan replied with a smile. "I'm really protective of her so how about you tell me what your friend's intentions are towards her." Sovann smirked at him and leaned on the counter.

"Samil can be trusted," he said as he turned and looked to the side as the sound of Bonnie giggling reached their ears. "Believe me I wouldn't be here if I thought differently. I know you're protective of your friend but believe me Samil is trustworthy." Before Stefan could say anything else, Samil and Bonnie walked back out of the aisle. He stepped back and saw that Bonnie was carrying a small bottle with her.

"Now maybe we can work something out about that next gift."

"Samil we aren't gonna make any money if you keep giving things away," Sovann deadpanned as he looked over at his friend and Bonnie. Stefan smirked at that statement and looked at Bonnie and Samil. Samil waved off Sovann's concern and laughed.

"Oh we sale enough to have one VIP customer." he stated as he place a hand on Bonnie's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Isn't that right Bonnie?"

"Um sure, I guess." she said as Stefan continued to watch their interaction. "Anyway, Stefan and I should probably get going I don't want to distract you too much from your duties."

"You're a welcomed distraction, Bonnie. Never think otherwise," he said with a wink as he finally took his hand off Bonnie's shoulder. He immediately looked over a Stefan and graced him with a smile. "It was nice meeting one of Bonnie's. . .friends." he said trailing off slightly as if he was unsure about the title.

"Yeah, and it was nice meeting one of Bonnie's. . .new friends, hopefully you can come around more and we can all get to know you."

"Maybe but I'm quite particular about the company I keep." Samil replied coolly while Bonnie cleared her throat and shook her head at the both of them.

"I really want you two to get along. You're both my friends okay." Stefan and Samil both looked down at her and then nodded their heads. "Good, now come Stefan lets go. I promised Caroline that I would help her out with the back to school carnival."

"Carnival huh, maybe I can drop by." Samil said as he looked at her.

"Sure it's open to the public so feel free to drop by." Bonnie said as Stefan gave her a slight tug, with one last wave she allowed Stefan to pull her out of the shop. Samil watched as they disappeared and then turned towards Sovann.

"Let me guess you don't like him." Sovann replied as he pulled out a stool and sat down. Samil suck his teeth and glanced one last time at the door.

"The feeling mutual. . .he doesn't like me either. Which is probably gonna end up being a problem in the future especially since Bonnie trusts him." He mumbled as he headed towards the back of the store. "I'm gonna have to correct that, I can't have him interfering."

Bonnie nudged Stefan as they made their way back towards her car, "So what do you think? He's a cool guy right?" Stefan paused briefly as his mind went back to Samil. He'd be lying if he told Bonnie that he liked the man. The guy made his skin crawl, he could just tell the man was slippery like a snake.

"You want me to be honest."

"I wouldn't ask for you to lie to me." Bonnie replied softly as they starting walking again. "So what do you think?"

"I don't like him. He rubs me the wrong way," he looked down at Bonnie and caught her expression. Sighing, he ran a hand over the back of his neck. "But that's just my opinion and I guess I'm a little bit weary of any supernatural entity that comes to this town. It seems that the only people who come here are up to no good."

"But he did help you, Stefan. I mean do you really think he's up to something." Stefan sighed and shook his head. Bonnie was right, Samil did help them find him. If he was up to something he probably wouldn't have done that.

"No. . .I guess I'm just being overly cautious," he murmured as they reached the car. Walking over the driver's side, he held the door open for Bonnie. "Don't worry though I'm sure I'll like him once I get to know him better."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Life just got in the way. I really want to thank my reviewers from last time, thank you all for the kind words. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please review. **

Chapter Eleven

"So we're really going to this carnival?" Sovann asked Samil as he peeked into his room at the home they currently using while staying in Mystic Falls. Samil didn't acknowledge him at first, instead he looked over his outfit before meeting Sovann's gaze through the mirror.

"How do I look?"

"Sinister." Sovann cracked with a roll of his eyes while Samil just stared at him not at all amused by his attempt at a joke. "Sorry sir, you look like a regular human out to enjoy an evening at a carnival." Samil smiled then and nodded his head.

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that." Turning around, he looked Sovann over and gave him a nod of approval before checking his watch.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"Klaus." Samil stated simply as he walked out of the room. "He should be here soon, I have something I want to discuss with him." Sovann quickly fell into step beside Samil as they headed downstairs. Just as their feet touched the bottom steps a loud knocked sounded from the front door. "That should be him, could you kindly let him in and take him to the den." Samil asked as he headed off towards the den. Sovann looked after him briefly before making his way to the front door. Pulling it open, he saw Klaus starting there with his group of vampire workers.

"I was summoned by Samil." Klaus stated coolly as he looked down at Sovann.

"I know." He stepped back and invited them inside. Closing the door, he quickly showed them to the den where Samil was sitting down. Klaus crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the man who had killed three of his witches and had stolen Stefan from him all because he wanted to play game with the Bennett witch.

"Why am I here?" he paused as he looked at Samil's face and then paled. "Excuse me, why did you ask me here?"

"I was wondering if you still wanted Stefan back?" Samil asked easily as he leaned back in his seat.

"I already had him once before. Until you decided to take him from me." Klaus replied coolly as he looked at the man. Samil gave him a small smile that quickly but him on edge, he knew answering the question like that would piss the man off but he couldn't stop himself from pointing out the obvious.

"None of that even matters nor does it answer my question. Try to answer my question Klaus, it's a simple one which only requires a simple answer. Yes or no, do you still want Stefan?" Klaus looked him in the eyes and sighed.

"He would fit into my plans quite nicely." Klaus replied, "However, it would be quite difficult to get him now that he's back with his family and friends. I'm quite sure they are on the look out for me and since he's brother is no longer suffering from an ailment that only I can heal. I think it would extremely hard to get him back."

"I suppose you're one to never trust a try." Samil asked as he studied the man before him. "Is that it, if it isn't easy you want no part in it."

"I'm sorry but I just can't help but wonder what strings are attached to all this."

"None really," Samil said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm just giving you permission to try and get Stefan back. I've done what I've wanted. I've gained Bonnie's attention so now you can freely go after Stefan."

"Whose to say you won't use me to get into her good graces. That's what you did last time."

"I give you my word that I won't help them fight you. Besides that's what I want anyway and I never go against myself or my wishes." Klaus continued to study Samil silently. He knew all of this fit into a plan but he wasn't exactly sure how. Samil wasn't to be trusted. No one trusted the devil especially once he showed himself to you. It's foolish to do so. "So by all means try and get Stefan back." Klaus nodded his head. He knew what an order was and Klaus had given him one loud and clear.

"Very well, can I go now."

"Please," Samil said as he stood up. "You know there is a carnival tonight that Bonnie told me about, I'm on my way there as we speak," he paused a moment and placed a heavy hand on Klaus' shoulder. "Maybe I'll see you there or Stefan might see you there. You just do whatever you want." he said easily as he looked at Klaus who merely nodded his head and then walked out of the room with Sovann leading the way. As soon as he heard the front door slam, Samil was surprise to see Sovann rushing back into the room using his vamp speed. "Problem?"

"What are you doing?"

"Handling my business, Sovann. What are you doing questioning me?" he asked coldly. "I know we've been around each for centuries but we aren't so close that I'll overlook the fact that you're questioning me."

"Sorry," Sovann stated immediately. "It's just that all of this is taking me completely off guard. I thought you wanted Stefan-."

"I never cared about Stefan. I wanted an in with Bonnie. I didn't want to remain a stranger to her and I also wanted to gain her trust. Although. . .," he trailed off and shook his head. "Although, I might have to do something much more complex and time consuming in order for my plan to officially work." Sovann narrowed his eyes at that explanation.

"What do you mean?"

"It means I'm gonna have to show Bonnie who truly values her. Which is gonna take some time but I'm willing to play along. After all this is much more fun then tricking everyday people out of their souls. That's a mind-numbing job but this," he paused and shook his head. "This is something worthwhile, something worth savoring."

"Okay so is everything to your liking now?" Bonnie asked as she dusted off her hands and looked at her work. She had decorated the inside of the building where several booths were suppose to be located. Caroline looked around and then back at Bonnie with one raised eyebrow. "What? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yeah, sure it is. I'm just wondering how you did it in record time. Not to mention by yourself." Bonnie opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Damon who was strolling into the room with Elena and Jeremy.

"Isn't it obvious, Bonnie here did some bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."

"You're quoting Cinderella now?" Bonnie asked as she turned and looked at the vampire in question. Damon shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest while meeting his favorite witch's stare head on.

"If the song fits why not use it. Besides let's face it, you know you love it when I'm witty." Bonnie rolled her eyes at that and looked back at Caroline who had a small smile on her face at the description that Damon had used for Bonnie's magic.

"I'll make sure when prom rolls around that I give you a pumpkin. I wanna go there in style and a limo is so average."

"Ha ha! Laugh it up," Bonnie said with a small smile. "So everything's set right."

"Right, all we have to do now is enjoy the festivities," Caroline stated as she rubbed her hands together before bumping Bonnie with her shoulder. "So is your boyfriend coming?" Damon frowned and pointed a finger at Bonnie.

"Whose your boyfriend?"

"Caroline seems to think it's Samil." Bonnie replied with a nervous laugh before shooting a glare at Caroline. "But he's not-."

"Yet." Caroline declared cutting her response off. "But I'm sure he'll just have to do a few more things before he completely wins Bonnie over." Damon rolled his eyes at her statement and looked over at Bonnie.

"I don't think he's good. To put it as plainly as possible I don't like him." Damon declared heatedly as he looked at Bonnie. "I really don't understand why you can't see that." Bonnie sighed and shook her head.

"Samil seems to be the only thing you and Stefan can agree on. He doesn't like him either," she muttered. "Although, I really think you're being overly suspicious."

"Who's being overly suspicious?" They all turned as they saw Stefan walking towards their group. Bonnie watched as his eyes landed on Elena briefly before switching back to Bonnie and then his brother. "What's going on?"

"Caroline thinks that Bonnie is gonna date that Samil guy who owns that new herbal shop." Damon replied as he looked over at his brother. "And I'm hoping she isn't that stupid to trust the guy. He doesn't really seem right to me." Stefan nodded his head and looked over at Bonnie.

"I'm surprised for once I agree with my brother."

"You know I think he wants something from you." Damon stated easily.

"Why's that cause he accused you of using me?" Bonnie asked. "I really don't think Samil's that bad of her person."

"Yeah after all he did help us get Stefan back." Elena said as she came to her friend's defense. "We shouldn't be suspicious of every person that comes to Mystic Falls. Samil really did help us and he protect Bonnie otherwise those witches would have killed her."

"I still don't trust him." Damon and Stefan said in unison while Jeremy just looked between them both in shock for a moment before looking back at Bonnie.

"You have to admit something must be wrong with the man if he has Damon and Stefan agreeing like this, come on you and I both know that isn't natural." He said pointing between the two brothers while looking at Bonnie.

"I guess you're right," Bonnie said cracking a small smile, happy that Jeremy was still talking to her. "So what do you want me to do when he actually shows up? Tell him that I can't talk to him because he made you two agree."

"Something like that." Stefan and Damon replied in unison again before looking at one another, Damon snorted and shook his head while shoving his hands into his ever present leather jacket. "Little Gilbert's right, that is weird," he shook his head and glanced back at Bonnie. "Think about what we said, Bennett."

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"For a walk. I need some fresh air, plus I don't want me and Stefan talking in unison like that," he made himself shudder and shook his head. "It's just too freaky." With that said, he headed out of the area and disappeared into the arrival crowd. Stefan walked towards Bonnie and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We're just looking out for you," he started out calmly, "Look just ask him, tell him to be honest with you and if his answer is okay with you then we'll back off." Bonnie raised an eyebrow at that and Stefan sighed. "Well I think the rest of us will, I don't think anyone can really speak for Damon. He does what he wants." Bonnie nodded her head as she looked over at Stefan.

"Alright I'll ask him when I see him." she replied softly, "Caroline is there anything else you want me to do?" she asked as she turned her attention towards her blonde headed friend.

"Um there are a few things come on." Caroline said as she looked between Stefan and Elena and saw what Bonnie was trying to do. "Jeremy you can come too. We'll gonna need your help as well." Jeremy merely nodded his head and followed behind Bonnie and Caroline as they left Stefan and Elena alone.

"I guess they think we need to talk." Elena said as she looked over towards Stefan who had his arms hanging limply by his side. He met her gaze as she spoke and just shook his head for a brief moment before sighing.

"Yeah, I guess that's what they were doing." He answered weakly as he looked away from her. "I'm gonna just go and-." Stefan nearly jumped back when Elena quickly made her way to him and stood directly in front of him. He had to admit he was surprised by her quickness, reaching out he placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her from knocking them over.

"Stefan I'm sorry for everything. You have to know that I love you so much and I can't stand being away from you." She cried as she looked up at him. Staring down into her eyes, Stefan felt his resolve breaking. He slowly moved his hands away from her shoulders and slowly grabbed a hold of her hands and pulled them off his shirt.

"Do you understand what you feel for Damon?" he asked plainly. "I'm not going to put myself out there for you to continue games with me and my brother. I love you but I won't be apart of some craze triangle. . .not again."

"I know. . . I know. That kiss, the way I kissed him, that should have never happened. I thought about what you said and you were right. I could have comforted him any other way but I didn't and that was mistake and I'm so sorry for betraying you." Stefan continued to look down at her silently, he could see her eyes slowly pooling with unshed tears.

"I forgive you Elena but I need this time to myself, if you love me like you say you do then you'll let me have this time." Elena sighed and nodded her head, however Stefan gripping her arm and shoving her threw off a bit. Especially, when she realized he had placed himself right in front of her. Peeking around his shoulder, she gasped as she saw Klaus standing with a small smile on his face while hands where clasped behind his back.

"Really Stefan, you're willing to forgive her even though she betrayed you with your brother," Klaus chuckled and then turned his glaze towards Elena. "Something must be in that blood of yours to make someone act so stupidly."

As soon as Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy made it outside the room that Stefan and Elena were currently using to talk, they split off and when their separate ways. Caroline headed off towards the other side of the carnival after remembering that she had to open up another room so Elena and Stefan wouldn't be disturbed by random people while they had their little heart to heart. Jeremy just walked off intent on trying to enjoy himself while Bonnie decided to wander around the carnival. She went from booth to booth, meeting several people from her class. She chatted them up a bit and skillfully deflected some of the football players she walked away from the school's top running-back, she nearly jumped out of her skin when someone brushed by her and whispered in her ear. "May aren't you the little charmer." Turning towards the voice, she saw Samil grinning down at her. One glance over his shoulder and she saw Sovann standing off quietly watching them, looking very much like he had been dragged there by his friend.

"Samil, I'm glad you made it." she said with a small smile as she looked up at him, Samil studied her briefly before nodding his head.

"Of course I would make it. How could I turn down an invitation from such a lovely woman. I'm not a fool." he said bluntly as he looked at her. Besides I thought you wanted me to come."

"I did. . .do," she winced at her her slip and met Samil's stare, lifting a hand to her face, she slowly massaged the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry."

"No problem," he said softly. "I hope you don't mind me asking but is something wrong?" Bonnie looked back at him for a moment before briefly nodding her head. "What's wrong, Bonnie? You can tell me." he asked as he took a step closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you hanging around me?" Bonnie asking bluntly, "My friends think you're here for certain reasons, none of which are good by the way, which got me thinking. You've never told me your real age, you're pretty much too good to be true, plus you got Damon and Stefan to agree."

"Let me guess that just doesn't happen." he mumbled as he looked down at her. Bonnie shook her head as she looked at him.

"No it doesn't and usually when it does happen they're right. So Samil what do you want from me?" Once she finished, she took a deep breath and looked up at him and met Samil's gaze. He watched her silently before lifting a hand and rubbing it over his face.

"I want you." he stated bluntly. "That's the whole truth." Bonnie narrowed her eyes at his statement as she felt unease for the first time. Samil laughed at the look on her face and shook his head. "I know it sounds awkward and a bit freaky but I'm putting all my cards on the table since you asked so nicely." Bonnie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'd like that Samil."

"Good, is there a place where we can talk alone. I don't think this is the type of conversation someone has out in public. Especially considering the history that this town has towards our type." Bonnie looked around briefly and spotted an unoccupied tent.

"Come on we can talk over there."

"Then by all means lead the way," he said before turning back towards Sovann, who was standing by. "Try to find a way to enjoy yourself, Sovann. I know a carnival isn't really your thing but Bonnie and I are gonna be talking over there so don't worry about me." Sovann just nodded his head and watched as Samil quickly caught up with Bonnie.

Bonnie quickly made her way inside the tent and turned around to face Samil as he stepped inside. Placing her hands on her hips, she looked up at him. "You need to tell me the truth about you so I can put my friends at ease. . .so I can put myself at ease."

"Fine," Samil stated easily, "Ask away and I'll answer the questions the best I can."

"What do you want, Samil." Bonnie asked again thinking that since they were alone, he would answer the question a bit more truthfully. Samil raised an eyebrow at that question and pointed over his shoulder.

"I thought we already covered that question, Bonnie. I want you. It's just that simple and I don't know what else to tell you really."

"You have to have an angle," she said easily. "What do you think I do for you?" Samil made a small noise and shook his head in disgust.

"Those so-called friends of yours have certainly messed with your mind," he lazily remarked as he shook his head at her. "So let me get this straight, I come and pay you attention and somehow my reasons for being here and taking an interest in you are seen as. . .sinister."

"They think you might be out to use me or something."

"I have never once asked you to perform any witchcraft for me," Samil stated coolly. "But they have asked you to get me involved with that incident concerning Stefan. If you ask me they're just projecting their wrongdoings onto me. Maybe they just don't want to lose their witch." Bonnie's mouth opened a bit but she quickly closed it and shook her head.

"My friends don't use me."

"You could have fooled me," he paused and shook his head. "No, that's a lie. I could never be fool about something like that. I can see it. You may not show it outwardly but you damn sure think about it," he rocked back on his heels and tapped a finger to the side of his head. "It's that nasty little question that's constantly floating in the back of your mind. It's like a child that picked the petals off a flower one by one while chanting are they or aren't they." Bonnie stared at him in complete shock before shaking her head.

"You're completely off base. That's not it."

"That's it exactly," Samil snapped. "Those so-called friends only take from you over and over again what have they ever given you except nosebleeds. I think they're just upset that you might be gaining a friend outside of their small circle. One who won't stand for them constantly using you as their get out of jail free card," he paused then and lifted a hand to the bridge of his nose and gave it a light massage. "Forgive my tone, I'm just upset." he mumbled softly.

"Samil, you still haven't told me why you want me."

"Is that unbelievable that I would want you," he asked as he looked down at her and caught the stare she was giving. Rolling his eyes, he sighed. "I want you help you, alright. I want to help you, protect you, guide you. When I came to this town, I could feel your struggle and I want to help you with that." Samil replied with a small smile. "You're a good person but you're struggling with that and I want a hand in helping you overcome that struggle."

"That may be half the truth, Samil. Why are you really interested in me?" Samil sighed and placed his hands on his hips and stared down at her. Bonnie sighed and tossed her hands. "I just want the whole truth something I hope you're be able to give to me since you seem to think you're better than my friends. I mean really Samil you still haven't told me your real age yet."

"Fine you want the truth," he looked around nervously before sighing. "Fine I'll tell you the truth. When I told you I never really was into witchcraft that really wasn't true. I'm quite skilled in the fact, hell I'm practically immortal because of my powers," he paused as Bonnie released a shocked gasp. "I didn't tell because I do not want to become a look for your friends. I have a life and I want to live it well. Getting in involved in vampire affairs isn't how you do that. So as for my age, you could say I'm timeless. Hell, I could have been here since the dawn of time, none of that matters though."

"Are you kidding? Yes it does matter."

"No it doesn't, not really. Look at you, you hang around with vampires all the time what does age matter in your circle of friends and as for me wanting you. I do. I want you to join me."

"Join you?"

"Sovann and I are a small group. Both of us are immortal, a couple of immortal friends" he chuckled and shook his head as he looked at her and took in her face of complete and utter shock. "I know that sounds extremely stupid when spoken out loud but that's truly what we are. He's my best friend and we look out for one another. I would like to invite you to join us. The choice is yours, Bonnie."

"You want me to join your Coven?" At her question, Samil laughed and shook his head as he stared at her.

"Coven? No I didn't say anything about a Coven. Do you see me practicing witchcraft with you or by myself," he paused to let that information sink in before continuing. "Believe me if I were doing so you'd know." he said with a small laugh.

"So it's not a Coven-."

"It's a group of friends like I said," he explained cutting in. "Believe me I won't force you to do witchcraft unless that's what you want to do. Choice, has always been one of my favorite things, Bonnie. Free-will is a wonderful thing and unlike your friends I want you to have it. I have no intention on forcing you do anything against your will."

"I don't believe you."

"Then by all means take all the time you need," he replied softly as he looked at her. "I'm not going anywhere, take time to really look at your friends and their actions. Truly evaluate them and see if they should really be granted the title of being your friend. If so then I'll leave you alone but please consider becoming my friend. We'd be great together." he said easily as he looked at her. "I've said all I'm going to say so I think I should be on my way."

"So that's it you're just gonna leave me alone?"

"Yes I am," Samil stated simply. "I believe the saying is absence makes the heart grow fonder. I know you like me Bonnie but you're mainly doing this to appease those friends of yours." he rubbed a hand along the bottom of his jaw. "So I'll make myself scarce but don't worry I'll still be looking out for you." Bonnie smiled at that and raised an eyebrow.

"You mean stalking?"

"No Bonnie. It's like I said I'll be looking out for you," he said with a quick wink. "Now if you're excuse I'll go and try to have fun." He stated as he started walking away from her. "I wouldn't mind leaving you with this, just remember life without me would be completely unbearable so choose wisely. Do you want friends that use you or do you want friends that will treat you better if given the chance. think on that."


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything.

Chapter Twelve

Bonnie watched as Samil disappeared into the crowd before releasing a tired sigh. She didn't know how she felt about him or his confession to wanting just her. His whole statement had put her immediately on edge. "I guess you told him to leave you alone huh." She closed her eyes briefly as Damon's voice washed over her. Turning around, she looked up at Damon Salvatore who was standing directly behind her with his hands shoved deep in his jean pockets. He jerked his head once in the direction that Samil had walked off in. "Did he take the news well?"

"You know you've been caring an awful lot about my personal business lately?" Bonnie said as she started walking out of the tent. "It's a little bit unnerving." Damon quickly followed behind her and eventually fell into step with her. "Not to mention about as weird as you agreeing with your brother." Damon looked over at her for a moment and chuckled.

"I thought we already talked about this Bonnie. I care." he said smoothly, "And Samil, well I think he's bad news." At his statement, Bonnie couldn't stop the incredulous look that quickly went across her features. "Yeah yeah, I know me calling someone bad news is a little-."

"Awkward, hypocritical, pot calling the kettle-."

"I get it." Damon replied coolly as he looked down at her and just shook his head. "So what are you going to do for the rest of the night maybe I can keep you company," he said as he looked over at her. "I mean we're practically friends now and friends should be able to hang out with one another," he smiled at the look she gave him. "I'm just saying Bon-Bon."

"Please don't call me that."

"How about Sparky?" he asked with a wide grin, growing across his face. He looked her over and then just nodded his head. "Come on I think it's a good name, especially since I think your favorite element to use when you have your witchy blackouts is fire."

"Are we really about to have this conversation right now?" Bonnie asked as she looked over at him.

"Can't really think of a better time to discuss our friendship." he said with a wink as he looked over at her. "So are you sure you're okay with what happened between you and Samil. I have to admit the man looked torn up."

"What were you doing stalking me?"

"Just making sure that he doesn't try anything on you. Protecting you," Damon replied with a mere shrug. "You know like Emily asked me too. The guy gives me a bad vibe so I wanted to make sure that he took your rejection like the southern gentleman he's trying to pretend to be." Bonnie smirked at the tone that Damon used to describe Samil, shaking her head. She looked over at him and just sighed.

"My goodness you really don't like him do you."

"You say that like you're genuinely surprised," Damon stated coolly before he reached out and grabbed hold of Bonnie's arm. "Come on let's go and see what there is to do around this place." Bonnie struggled weakly against his hold. "What are you struggling for? This would be one of the perfect times for you to keep an eye on me. You know keep me out of trouble." With that said, Bonnie stopped struggling and allowed Damon to pull her off towards a booth of his choice.

Stefan pushed Elena behind him and glared at Klaus who stood at the entrance of the tent with a small smile on his face. "Come on this isn't at all the greeting I was expecting, especially after I helped you this summer."

"You didn't help me at all." Stefan growled out angrily as he looked at Klaus while making sure that Elena stayed where she was suppose to be which was directly behind him. He didn't need Klaus to get angry and try to hurt her to get back at him. "What do you want?"

"Isn't obvious?" Klaus asked calmly. "I'm here to get you back. . .you left without a blessing from me. Stolen away from in the dead of night by your brother and that witch no doubt." he snapped out angrily. "You promised me your services in exchange for your brother's life and that girl's," he took a step closer and Stefan could see the man's fangs lengthening as he continued to speak. "The debt has not been repaid."

"I stayed for the whole summer."

"Three months barely equals the life of your brother and his girlfriend," Klaus paused for a moment and chuckled. "Excuse me, I mean your girlfriend." Stefan frowned as Klaus laughed to himself at his little joke.

"And where is Damon this evening?" he asked as he brushed a hand over his clothing while looking at Stefan and Elena. "I'm surprised he's not here completing the awkward triangle that you call a relationship."

"You need to leave here right now, Klaus."

"Or what? That little witch is the only one who can do something to me and she of course will probably die if you make her try to take me out." Klaus stated easily as he walked closer to Stefan, in the blink of an eye. He reached out and grabbed Elena's arm and snatched her from behind Stefan's back. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Her back was pressed against his front and he tilted her head back exposing her neck.

"Let her go!" Stefan yelled out as he moved forward but stopped once Klaus tightened his grip on her neck.

"Is it the doppleganger's blood that makes you and brother act so stupidly?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow as he waited on Stefan to reply. "Please let me know, I'm extremely curious." Stefan swallowed and looked at Elena before finally speaking.

"Just let her go and we can talk."

"I've lost a lot of good people because of you Stefan, so no I do not want to talk to you about any of this. What I want to do however is find out why she is so intoxicating to you and your brother." With that said, Klaus quickly latched onto Elena's neck. Stefan yelled out and rushed forward but it was to late Klaus had already taken a bite out of Elena. Releasing the girl, he watched as she collapsed to the ground with a large gapping wound in her neck. Stefan wasted no time, rushing to her side and pulling her into his arms. Klaus smirked at the couple while licking his lips clean. "Well I have to admit she's nothing special so I still don't get all the fuss," he paused for a moment and glared at Stefan. "However you do need to consider what's really important. If you want to save her life then by all means give me a call you know the number." With that said, Klaus disappeared out of the room just as Damon came racing into the tent from the other side. Damon took one look at the scene and then focused his gaze on his brother who was currently holding a wounded Elena in his arms.

"What happened?" Damon bite out angrily as he stepped closer to the couple very much aware of Bonnie who was quickly making her way towards the tent. The moment he heard his brother yell out he had rushed off yelling out something about Elena and Stefan being in trouble.

"Klaus," Stefan rushed out as he lifted his wrist to his mouth, quickly nicking his wrist he held it close to Elena's mouth so she could heal her neck. "He came in after you guys left. He's angry about me leaving. . .about me getting away from and I guess he wants revenge."

"You guess," Damon replied "Klaus just took a huge bite out Elena's neck and you're guessing. Of course he wants to get even with you Stefan so I guess-." he stopped then and turned around as Bonnie came rushing into the room, her yes wide with panic. Damon watched as her eyes shifted from him to Stefan before finally landing on Elena.

"Oh my God," she cried covering her mouth with her hand as she rushed forward and knelt down beside her "What happened to her?" she asked as she looked up at Stefan and then over her shoulder at Damon who was now standing behind her.

"Klaus happened." Stefan said pulling her attention away from Damon. "He just came in here after you guys left angry about me escaping. . .going back on our deal." Stefan looked back down at Elena and sighed. "I should probably get her back to the board house." he muttered as he looked down at her. In the blink of an eye he had her up in his arms and started walking towards the exit.

"What about Klaus?" Bonnie asked

"He's made his point for the night," Stefan stated softly. "He wouldn't do anything else, he wants me to at least try to fix it."

"How by going back to him and becoming his little ripper henchman." Damon asked angrily as he looked at his brother.

"I don't know but I'll figure it out Damon," Stefan said as he lifted Elena up in his arms. "Stay here if you like but I gotta get her out of here." In the blink of an eye Stefan and Elena were gone leaving Damon and Bonnie behind in the tent. Damon clenched his jaw as he stared after his brother before turning to look at Bonnie.

"I guess we need to call a little house meeting and try to figure out how to get rid of Klaus without killing you of course." he said looking over at Bonnie, who looked back at him in surprise. Damon rubbed a hand along the back of his neck and sighed. "Come on we better go. . .there's no need to stay here." He said as he reached out for her hand.

"What about Caroline and the others?" Bonnie asked as she hurried to catch up with Damon as he pulled her out of the tent and into the rushing crowd.

"Well call them once we get to the car," he said pointedly. "But right now I want to get you out of here. I'm sure if Klaus knew that they were here than he knows that you're here and I-," he paused for a moment before clearing his throat. "And we certainly don't want anything to happen to you while he's on the prowl."

"Well you guys could always let me talk to Samil and see if he can help us." Damon didn't reply until they were standing beside his car. He opened the passenger side for her and sighed.

"Didn't we just get you out of that potential flawed relationship."

"More like forced me out of it." Bonnie said as she slipped into the car. Damon just rolled his eyes and closed the door once she was securely inside. Once he slipped inside, he turned on the car and looked at her.

"You really need to trust us, Bonnie. Samil was bad news and we just don't need to add any more potentially bad characters to our problems here in Mystic Falls. I know you understand that right." Bonnie just nodded her head. "Good, now let's go. I think tonight is going to be full of research."

As they pulled out of the parking lot, they didn't notice the two figures that had stood by silently listening to their entire conversation. "It seems that they don't trust you, Samil." Sovann muttered as he watched the car disappear down the room.

"That's what I want, Sovann." Samil replied as he slowly walked across the parking lot towards the car that they had driven to the carnival. "Let them do whatever they want, tell her whatever they want. They're actions will be the thing that will push her into my arms." he said with a bright chuckle as he looked at his servant. Sovann nodded his head slowly as he opened the passenger door for Samil. Once Samil was in the car, he made his way around the back. If Samil thought that the little group would eventually betray Bonnie's trust then he knew it would happen. There had hardly ever been a time that Samil had been wrong about humans. Samil had told him over and over again just how predictable they all were, and he included all humans even the ones with supernatural traits. Opening his car door, he slipped into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Where are you going?"

"We're going home. . .I think it's time I allow that little boy to help push Bonnie and Damon together." Samil said as he looked over at Sovann who merely nodded his head as he continued driving. He listened as Samil filled him in more and more about his plans to get the little Bennett witch.

Bonnie sat in a chair by the fireplace calming flipping through a book as she listened to Stefan and Damon fighting in the background, she spared a glance at Caroline who sat on the sofa with Tyler who both looked at her briefly before returning their gazes back the books in their hands. For some reason they both seemed quite tense. Looking back down at her book wondered if Elena would be making her way back downstairs to calm the Salvatore boys down. "Bonnie?" Looking up, she glanced over at Stefan and Damon.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can find some type of spell to use against Klaus?" Stefan asked as he stepped away from his brother. He moved across the room and looked down at her, his eyes pleading for an affirmative to his question.

"One that doesn't end in your death." Damon stated while crossing his arms over his chest while looked at her from his position across the room. Bonnie eyes widened momentarily at his words before returning her attention to Stefan.

"If I'm suppose to protect myself then. . .no, there isn't a spell to take out Klaus." She murmured as she looked at Stefan. "But I'm sure we'll figure something out." Stefan closed his eyes and turned away from her.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out." Damon said as he looked at his brother. "Maybe a visit to the witches' house will help us gain some answers." Bonnie met his eyes as he finished saying that. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, I think that might work. They should be able to tell us some way to handle Klaus." she replied softly. Damon nodded his head at her answer as if he expected that and then looked at his brother.

"You go upstairs and spend some time looking over, Elena. I know that might calm you down while the witch and I go and see what the old girls think about this current situation." Damon said as he walked over to his chair and grabbed his leather jacket. He looked over at Bonnie and waited for her to get up as well.

Pushing herself up from the chair, she quickly made her way over Damon who waited for her by the door. Turning around, she looked at Stefan who was still watching them with nothing but worry in his eyes. "Don't worry Stefan, we'll find a way to take care of Klaus." she said giving him a small confident smile before she allowed Damon to lead her out of the house. As they walked towards Damon's car, he cleared his throat.

"So do you really think it'll work?"

"You're the one that suggested this," Bonnie stated calmly. "Even though you know that the witches don't like one thing about you." Damon raised an eyebrow at that and shook his head. "But maybe they can at least tell me one thing about defeating Klaus that doesn't have me dying right next to him the moment his heart stops beating."

"They should at least try to protect you after all." Bonnie nodded her as he walked towards the passenger side and opened the door for her. "The least they can do is protect and allow you to live after all you're doing them a favor by getting rid of Klaus." Tilting her head slightly so she was looking up at him, Bonnie sighed and shook her head.

"I guess that can happen so how about you ask them for me when we get there." she said with a giggle as she slipped into the car. Damon rolled his eyes at that and shook his head before closing the door himself.

"Funny witch, real funny."


End file.
